For better OR for worse?
by abcde143
Summary: When the thought of losing someone so dear and true to your heart. You will do the most outrages things there is... But what will Ezra do? that is the question. Sorry, suck a lot on summaries. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ!
1. Chapter 1

**This has been in my mind all week, and now I have the chance to finally get the first couple of chapters written. I am working on the ending of my other story, so just give me a couple more days. It's been so busy lately and I really haven't found the time to sit in front of a computer and type. But today, was my lucky day. And since I had this new story of my mind and I couldn't get it out know matter what I do. I thought I would type this starter chapter first...**

**So please don't forget to review at the end. I need to get your input on this chapter. I don't care if you give me the most worst compliment in the world. Just as long as you Review... **

It's been six years, since Ezra and I met. It's been four since we had gotten married and had the two most beautiful children. At the age of 16 I had fallen for the one and only Ezra Fitz, and from there we had our obstacles and trials about people telling us how wrong our relationship was. But know matter how many times we've broken up, we had always gotten back together by the end of the week.

This time it's different, when I was 17 I had gotten pregnant. At the age of 18, I was graduating with a child in the front row asleep in my husbands arms. Now at the age of 22, I do not know who that guy is anymore. I wake up and take care of my two children, before taking off and going to work.

Right after College I had gotten my dream job of becoming a teacher. I got my wish of becoming Mrs. Ezra Fitz and the mother of his children. But ever since we had moved for Ezra's dream job of one day becoming the head Dean of NYU everything changed.

I took a Job at a private school, while Ezra works at NYU and our oldest child attended day care. Our littlest one, was stuck at home with a sitter until I would get home at four.

Danielle Angel Fitz is now in kinder garden, while our son Eric Matthew Fitz, is the newest one in daycare.

"Honey have a good day." I kissed my daughter as she parted with me on her first day of school. "You'll make tons of friends" I smiled as I gave Danielle her backpack.

"Where's daddy?" My little angel asked as she looked behind me. "He did not come home last night" She pouted and let a tear she down her angelic face.

I wiped that tear away and bent down to her level. "Daddy, wanted to be here. He just had a few loose ends to answer too." I lied, the truth is. Ezra, was so busy with work and getting this new grant that he placed his family second.

Danielle sniffled a few more cry's before nodding her head. When I enrolled Daniel at my school, there was a test that each student had to take. It's more like a placement test, just to see what reading level would suit them best. Danielle, as far as I was told. Reached one of the highest in reading, and that did not shock me. I just nodded and sniffled a laugh or two. When they did her math placement she scored, a lower percentage, and I glared at that person. Thinking she is only five, words are the first thing you learn when you become a toddler.

"I love you mommy" Danielle told me with one last hug.

"I'll see you at three. And if you need me I am just in the other building. You just tell Mrs. Cullen to call me, okay?" My daughter looked behind me once more to see if her father would be running down that pathway leading to her classroom but he still was not there.

"Alright." Danielle told me before walking into the classroom.

I waited until the bell had rung before making a mad dash to my class. I teach third grade this year, and had my student's lined up in front of the door when I opened it. A sign of good faith to me, telling me that their ready for the day.

"Alright class" I announced when everyone found their seats. "Welcome to third year. I remember some of you from my second grade class, and for those of you who doesn't know me. I am Mrs. Fitz, today. I am going to get to know each and everyone of you." I sighed and brought out my class list. "When I call your name, I want you to stand and tell me a bit about yourself, and your parents. Okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." My class announced.

As first recess rolled around, I went the front office to check my box's since I did nott have time in the early morning. There were a few messages, from other teacher's asking me to join them in their clubs. There were a few from my parents, telling me that they cannot wait to see me this weekend... I knitted my eyebrows, when I read, that note and dug in my pocket to notice that my phone was still off. I powered it on and waited for the thing to upload.

Once it dinged, I looked at it to see that I had two new voice messages. One from Ezra and my dad and a text message from my mother. I figured I would look at the text first.

"Is there anything Eric and Danielle want from rosewood? Let me know, I can't wait to see my grand babies... Kiss them for me." I giggled and listened to Ezra's voice mail. I groaned in frustration, when he told me that he wasn't making it for dinner tonight, that he had to pull an emergency faculty meeting.

I walked into the conference room and shut the door, I called Ezra and he didn't answer till the fifth ring.

"Honey, right now isn't the time."

I sighed "It never is. Do you know what today is? It's Danielle's first day of school" I yelled into the speaker "And you messed it, and now your not coming home for dinner, once again? What is wrong with you?"

Ezra swore under his breath "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Ezra we had this conversation, many times' before. It's about time I do something about it."

"Aria, what are you talking about?" He sounded concern, but this is the only way I knew I would get his attention.

"I want a divorce." I cried.

"What? Aria, I missed one event-" He yelled.

"No" I cut him off "It's been two years, two years of me telling you, how unhappy I am. How unhappy your children are, but you have done nothing to show you've changed. This is the right thing to do."

"You can't do this, Aria." I could hear Ezra, shuffling papers and then something slammed.

"I have to go" I said and hung up the phone. I really don't know what I can do about Ezra. For the coarse of two years, when Ezra had gotten his dream job. Everything revolved around him, making sure he had gotten everything he wanted done. And now I am just tired of it. Your family should always come first, not the other way around.

* * *

><p>As the day wined down, I had assigned no homework seeing as it's only the first day of school. I picked up Danielle from her class and she walked out with a full out grin. When we had gotten into the car, she started to tell me about her. About how she made two new friends and Mrs. Cullen's allowed them to have silent read after lunch. I smiled and drove over to the pizza parlor to pick up the pizza I ordered, and then went over to the day care to pick up my son. He squealed when he saw me and gave my leg a great big hug.<p>

"How was your day?" I asked him, taking his bag and walking with him out the door.

"It was fun. We are going to have water day on Friday, can I join?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I told him and opened up the car. Daniel and Eric both hopped into the back seat and fasten their seat belts.

Once I had gotten home, I closed my eyes and sat down on the couch while Danielle and Eric ran to their rooms and played. They both didn't feel like eating just yet, so this was my down time. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV to some kind of survivor man show. I started to flip through channel's when I heard the front door open and in walked Ezra.

I turned the TV off and walked upstairs into our bedroom, Ezra wasn't to far behind and he closed the door.

"Please don't do this Aria" Ezra begged "I'm sorry, I'll make everything work."

I turned around with tears in my eyes. "I had to lie to our daughter today Ezra, how do you think that made me feel?" Ezra took a few steps toward me and I backed away.

"What can I do to make this right? Just tell me Aria" He pleaded.

I shook my head "Leave me alone." I mumbled "I can't tell you, the same things over and over. You just don't listen. Why don't you talk to your daughter?" I pointed down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

After spending a few minutes pleading with Aria, she had finally pushed me out the door... When Aria, told me over the phone that she wanted a divorce. I immediately called everything off for the afternoon, I wanted to be home when Aria had gotten there. I wanted to make everything right, I just didn't know it would take a divorce threat to get my mind to register things.

As I walked down the hallway to our daughters room, I could hear her singing. So I knocked and opened the door. "Can I come in?" I smiled at Danielle with hopeful eyes.

"Where were you daddy? You didn't come home last night" Danielle, it doesn't matter how mad she is at you. She would still give you a warm hug, and that's something I needed right now.

"I'm sorry, but I did come home last night. I just left before everyone woke up." I pouted and picked up one of her dolls. "Are you mad at me for missing your first day of school?"

Danielle pouted and nodded her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I really wanted to be there."

"I know, mommy told me."

I nodded and looked at the door. "What else did mommy say?"

Danielle shrugged "That grandma Ella, was coming this weekend. And we might spend a little more time in Rosewood." Danielle smiled "I like Rosewood."

I knitted my eyebrows and held back my tears that were threatening to fall "Mommy, said that?"

"Yes, But she had to take care of a few things before we leave."

I nodded and frustrations ran through me. Aria, was really serious this time. "Time for dinner." I bitterly said, as I placed the doll back on the desk. "Now, Danielle."

"Are you eating with us this time?"

"Yes, I am. Now go wash your hands." I said walking out of the room and into the kitchen downstairs where Aria, was getting plates and cups.

"Your moving back to rosewood?" I hissed. "Are you really doing this? To us, to our family?" I yelled. Aria turned around and pressed her lips into a thin line. "You can't take my children away from me."

"You did this to yourself. I repeatedly told you what was happening, and you showed no effort into changing that. So all of a sudden I tell you I want a divorce and you think everything will go back to what we had? I can't lie to myself anymore. I can't tell myself that you'll be with your family for dinner. Or an anniversary, how about Eric's third birthday?" Aria cried "It's not like your here Anyways, so what's the difference if we go home to Rosewood?"

"So this is it? There's nothing we can do to make it work?" I cried and this time I let the tears fall.

"Mom, Dad" Danielle and Eric said in unison.

I turned around to see both our children with tears in their eyes, and knowing that I caused it. Just made me more upset with myself... After a few awkward seconds of silence, I took my son and placed him in his chair. I then pulled out a chair for Danielle and waited till she sat down. I looked up at Aria to see more tears falling from her face. I just shook my head and wiped my eyes before taking the plate from her hand and placing it in front of the kids. I took the pizza and placed two pieces in front of them.

"Let's eat dinner." I mumbled.

Aria, pushed in her chair and walked into the downstairs bathroom... She left me thinking this is really the end, but my heart knew that there is always something I could do to change Aria's mind. I just had too.

**It seem's as if Aria, thought about this for a while. Do you think she is making the right Choice? Will Mr. hottie Fitz, make a come back and change his bad habit? Please review.**

**I hope to have the next chatper up by tuesday... Thank you**


	2. A day out with Daddy

**I'm sorry, I really wanted to have this updated on Monday, or Tuesday the lastest. But I so forgot that my mom's Birthday was on Tuesday so we kind of had dinner and what not. Than I wanted to update yesterday, but I was just too lazy. **

**Ezra's POV:**

As the last couple of days flew by. Aria and I haven't shed two words to each other. Other than, it's dinner time. I thought she would have come around by now, but it's like talking to a brick wall. I have been sleeping in the guess bedroom, only going into our room when I needed clothes.

But today was different, when I had gotten up this morning. Aria and our kids were gone. Not so much as a note to where they went. I've called a couple of times, but like the past two days, Aria didn't answer... I groaned and tossed my phone onto the counter and picked up my coffee... It's a early Saturday morning, as over the last two years, I have spent the in my office. But I thought I would change that up a little, I thought this would get Aria to see that I am trying. But who am I showing it too? She's not here and neither are my kids.

A couple of hours later, I found myself watching old movies of our family. Aria's graduation, the birth of Danielle, Eric's birth. The first time Danielle called me dada... I sighed and shook my head a tears began to stream down my face. Eric's third birthday, where he had asked where I was, was filmed and I just felt like I was going to have a heart attack from this melt down... The look on my son's face, was nothing but pure heartbreak.

"Daddy" Danielle exclaimed and jumped into my lap "Your home"

I nodded and wiped my tears as I put the DVD on pause. "Where did you guys go?" I said in a cracking voice.

"Mommy took us out for breakfast, we didn't know if you were home or not. And then we went to the park. Grandma Ella, called and said she was a half hour away. So we came home" Danielle explained "Why were you crying?"

I shrugged and shook my head at the same time, as Aria and Eric came walking in. "I love you" I whispered and kissed her nose.

"What are you doing here?" Aria looked at me shocked as she placed her purse down on the ottoman.

"I told you, I wanted to make this work. I was waiting for you guys to come home." I smiled at my son as he sat next to me on the couch.

"Can we go back to the park Daddy?" Eric asked me, and I nodded.

"I don't see why not. Maybe grandma Ella, wants to come with us?"

"Yes" Danielle said and jumped off my lap "I'm going to get my bike"

"Me too" Eric ran from the living room and Aria sat down on the chair in front of me.

We sat there in silence with Aria, looking at me in disbelief. I could really see the look of disappointment in her eyes. She looked down at the ground before sitting back in the chair and bringing her legs and sitting Indian style.

"Can we go for a drive? Just the two of us?" I whispered.

"Why?" Aria asked and looked back at me. "What's the point?"

I sucked in a breath and looked toward the hallway to see if our children were coming back. "I just want to talk. Please Aria"

"Fine, after dinner." Aria stood up and went into the kitchen. I followed her a few moment's later.

I sat down next to the computer and watched as Aria, made a few sandwiches. Danielle and Eric came into the kitchen with smiles on their faces, already to head back to the park.

"Door bell" Danielle yelled and Aria, turned to giggle at her excitement. I stood up and followed Danielle and Eric to the door. When I had nodded at Danielle, she flung the door wide open. "Grandma"

"Hello my rug rats" Ella, squealed "I've missed you so much" She hugged them both and looked up at me "How are you Ezra, my daughter say's you've been working so hard."

I shook my head and walked out the door. It seem's Aria, talk's to everyone but me. I work to provide for my family, to put a roof over their heads. To make sure that they have food, clothing. Everything they ever waited... Except for the time to spend with their father.

"Ezra" I heard Aria, from behind me.

"When did everything go bad? When did you start to hate me so much?" I asked, not turning around to face her. I felt ashamed of myself, my children are young. These are the years that I would never get back and I would rather spend my time behind a desk. Pushing papers.

I heard Aria, sigh before she walked in front of me. "I don't hate you." She told me sincerely. "I am very much in love with you, that it kills me. I don't want to get a divorce, but your not here Anyways. So like I said before, what's the difference?"

I let a few tears drop from my eyes, before wiping them away. "Can we take that drive now? Please, I just want to spend some time with you" I pleaded and took hold of her hands. "I want to make this right."

Aria took in a few shaky breaths before nodding her head. "Let me go tell my mother."

"Alright" I said with hope in my voice. All Aria and I need to do right now is talk. Just talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

My mother understood why I needed this moment with Ezra, so when I told her that we were going for a drive now instead of after dinner. She had agreed to take the kids to the park for a few hours.

Now Ezra and I where just driving around in circles, passing through traffic and loud noises of New York. When finally Ezra, pulled to the side and looked over at me. I continued to look out the window, but knew that his eyes were burning into the back of my head.

"Do you want me to quit?" He asked me and I looked at his with disbelief.

"I would never ask you to do that."

Ezra took my hands in his, and I looked down as he started to play with my fingers. "I don't want a divorce. And if you want me to quit, I will." He stated "I want to grow old with you, I want to spend time with you and our children." He started to cry again. And that just sent me over as I looked into his eyes and found nothing my honesty and heartbreak.

"Yeah, me too." It pained me to say this but, all I wanted was time. All I wanted Ezra to do was reduce some of his hours. Spend Sunday's with us, have dinner.

"So what do you say? Can we..." He trailed off and shook his head "Can we try this again?"

"I'm tired of lie's Ezra. Our children only stay young for so long, before you know it. They'll be out in the real world, not needing us anymore. Danielle, hold's back her tears and try's to stay strong. Eric is still young, but he know's what's going on." I stated and pulled a hand free to wipe my eye...

"You don't know how sorry I am for letting my job come first... But this is scary, the thought of you never at my side again. The thought of losing my children because I was being self fish. I can't do that anymore, please just give me one more chance? I am begging you Aria."

His sounds of plead filled the car. I can't take seeing a grown man cry. Especially Ezra, I saw him three time's. And that's when we said our vows, and when our children were born.

"Danielle, Eric and I are going to the flea market tomorrow. You want to come?" I gave him a tight smile.

"I would love too, just let me move some thing around okay?" He smiled back at me and I nodded. Then he brought his lips to mines' and gave me a hungry kiss. I pulled away few moments later and graced his cheek.

"Don't lie to us Ezra, all we want is you.."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Aria finally let me sleep in our bedroom, leaving Ella the guess bedroom for the night. Now, at the crack of dawn I woke up feeling as if everything is going to change. I had called campus last night and told the front office I was going to be out on Sunday. Heidi was in shock, because out of the two year's that I have been running the school I have never missed a Sunday.

Sunday's for me was like prep-course. It was a way to get all the things that I didn't finish during the week done and over with. Right now I am trying to get grant funds for a new Library and Art's department. Last year we had a flood, it ruined both buildings. Over the year, I've manage to raise enough to get one build up and going. And that was just the Library, I needed that place up and running. Now I am working just as hard to get the fund's for the Art's building.

"Morning" I said when I heard the door open and in walked Aria with just a towel wrapped around her. "You look beautiful." I gushed, I don't even remember the last time I had seen Aria, in just her towel.

"Thank you. I think" She shook her head and went over to the closet and rummaging through it. "You better get ready, Danielle and Eric are downstairs with mom. And they are excited that you'll be with us today." Aria turned and looked at me before looking back at the closet.

"Yeah, Alright" I told her and got out of bed. I wrapped my arm's around Aria, and felt her head on my shoulder. "I love you, so much. Thank you, for this chance" I whispered and kissed the top of her head before walking into the bathroom.

About 45 minutes later the five of us was out the door, and in Aria's SUV on our way to the flea market. I paid for our entrance and found a spot. Danielle ran to Aria, and took her of her hand. While Eric took hold of mine's. Ella walked on the side of Aria, and I looked forward. The ride over was silent, nothing was said about Aria and my relationship. But I knew Ella, was only waiting for the right time.

We started to look at the variety of vegetables and fruits. With some of the vendor's giving fresh samples of fruits, you could be full by the time you go home. Eric, took hold of Ella's Hand when she walked up to the vendor that had Power Ranger toy's. I chuckled and shook my head, as I watched him go through every toy.

Danielle walked up to the tent also leaving Aria and I in the back watching. Danielle loved Dora the explore. But to me, I think she is fake... I pulled Aria, toward me a few moments later and wrapped my arm's around her again. Aria sucked in a breath and looked up at me with a genuine smile. I lent down and gave her lips a kiss, after about a minute I heard people telling us to get a room. And that was coming from my five year- old. Aria and I pulled away laughing and I picked Danielle, up and placed her up on my shoulders.

"This is fun" Danielle squealed, making Aria and Ella laugh.

"Me too Daddy, please" Eric begged.

"Alright" I said taking Danielle down and picking up Eric. He laughed as I started to run a fair distances. "Stop" He yelled and I took him down

"What's wrong?" I question full of concern.

"Daddy, we passed Sponge Bob" He pointed to the tent and I laughed.

"Don't you think you have enough toys?" I pretended to be stern, but when he gave me his puppy dog face. My heart melted. "Alright."

"Sucker" I heard Ella whisper. "Aria pulled that same face, when she couldn't get her sailor moon doll"

"Not true" Aria blushed "It was My little pony" She joked. "Rainbow dash was my favorite."

"What's My little pony?" Danielle asked, Making Aria glare down on her.

"Remind me to rent the movie, your going to love it." She winked at me and I shook my head.

* * *

><p>"Today was great Daddy, are you going to spend every weekend with us?" Danielle asked when I started to tuck her into bed.<p>

I shrugged "I plan on it. I just have a few adjustments to make at work. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy. Goodnight" She smiled and lent up to give me a hug and kiss "I love you"

I smiled "I love you too" I kissed her and placed the blanket once again over her. I shut off the light, leaving her Dora night light on, for the time being. Aria, usually turn's it off before coming to bed.

I walked into Eric's room to see that he was already sleeping. I closed his door and walked downstairs, to see Aria finishing up the dishes. "I could have done that." I told her.

Aria looked at me and smiled "It's fine, I'm almost done." She took the last dish and placed it in the drainer.

"So, I was thinking about hiring a second wing man." I blurted.

"Oh, is that what you want?" Aria asked drying her hands and placing the dish towel over her shoulder. "Maybe you just need a better secretary?"

I nodded and picked up the pen that was on the counter. I started to twirl it around, in between my fingers. "Maybe"

Aria sighed "Look, you don't have to hire people. You just need a better system, that way you can cut back your hours. You have over 100 people under you. But each has their own department. Why are you the one running it all at once. You take one department at a time, and go from there."

I smiled and looked up from my hand "Yeah, I will do something. I promise"

Aria lent over and kissed me "I am holding you to that promise Ezra."

"I know" I whispered and kissed her again. "Let's go to bed"

**So what did you think? I thought it was okay, but I am leaving you' all to decide that. Please Review, it's that little button on the bottom. I promise it won't bite.**


	3. PMS!

**OMG! Did any of you hear about the new PUNK'D? Well if you haven't I want to be the one that spoil's it... Lucy Hale, is going to punk'd poor Ian Harding... OMG! I can't want to see what's going to happen...**

**Anyways' on another note, here is the next chapter. AND I also want to thank each and everyone of you who had reviewed the last chapter. I love you all, and hope this little drama chapter will make you come back...**

**Aria's POV:**

"Alright Kids, lets go." I yelled, slipping some last minute things into my bag "Kids" I yelled up the stairs one last time before seeing Danielle and Eric coming down "What took you so long?"

"Sorry" Danielle said walking out the door, Eric smiled at me and I looked at him with a confused.

"What are you hiding Eric?" I question.

"Nothing mama" He answered.

"Eric, your lying."I squinted my eyes and held out my hand.. "What do you have hiding?"

"But mama, pleaseee?" He begged, opening his bag showing all his toys.

"Eric Matthew, you know your not supposed to bring toys to day care." I shook my head and took his bag. "Ezra?" I yelled up the stairs. "Ezra?" I yelled again and looked at the time.

"What is it?" He came down the stairs and looked at me with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

I sighed 'You have to take Eric to daycare. Danielle and I will be late if I make him another bag." I said giving Ezra, Eric's bag. He opened it up and looked inside.

"Son" Ezra shook his head. "Let's go." He motioned up to the stairs. Eric pouted and and stomped his way up. "You better go, Drive safe." He planted a quick kiss before closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I was twenty minutes late, because I had to make Eric a new bag. And then I got frustrated when I was stuck in traffic, cursing myself thinking the subway would have been faster. But Aria, has a fear of Subways. Thinking that it would stop in the middle of darkest kind of thing. Plus she watched a ton of movies where the train would just blow up, so when we moved out here she made it a number one rule to never take the train...

"Dean Fitz, you are needed in the conference room." Heidi my secretary said.

"Alright Heidi, thank you" I told her taking some paper's from her hands and handing her my brief case.

I walked down the hall and into my board meeting. I greeted everyone and apologized for my tardiest. We rushed right into current event's and talked about how much more money we needed to raise, for the Art's department. I also talked to some of the professor's about what Aria, had told me last night. About how, I wouldn't be able to seat in their weekly meetings.

Once our board meetings were done, we went back into square one. Asking the alumnae for donations, I felt bad. Because most of them had already given an absence amount of cash for our library.

"Dean" Heidi called me from my thoughts, as I was heading back to my office. "Aria, called. She said to call her when you have the time"

I nodded and looked at my watch, it was already a quarter to 12:00. So I brought out my phone and started to call Aria, she didn't answer so I left her a message to call me again on my phone instead of the office.

I then looked at the blinking light, on my phone and noticed a text and two voice mail. I looked at the text first, it was Hardy telling me that he was coming to town in a couple of weeks and for me to call him back. I then listen to the first voice mail. It was my mother asking when she was going to see her only grandkids, and daughter in-law. And the last voicemail was from Aria, asking if I could pick up the kids and dinner. I groaned an deleted my messages.

I then texted Hardy back, and told him that was fine and if he was going to stay at the house... After doing what I needed to finish. I did my rounds around the campus. For a Monday, it seem's that NYU was empty. But then again everyone could be out for lunch and I should do the same.

When I walked around campus I noticed a familiar face, one that I haven't seen since I Aria and I left Rosewood.

"Byron?"

* * *

><p><strong>Arias' POV:<strong>

Danielle and I waited a good twenty minutes before I picked up my phone and called Ezra. He was late, and my meeting starts in ten minutes. I can't have Danielle waiting for me, I didn't know how long it would run for.

"Ezra, where the hell are you?" I yelled into his voice box and then hung up.

"Mommy, I can wait for you" Danielle said, taking hold of my hand "Daddy, is busy."

I sighed and let out a harsh breath. "This is not right." I mumbled and walked into the office. "I have to call the day care, why don't you sit down with Mr. Parker okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Danielle, said in sing a like voice...

I walked back outside and called the day care, I than called the college to see where or if Ezra had left. After like what seemed forever. Heidi finally answered the phone and my tone wasn't nice what so ever.

"Where the hell is Ezra?"

"Excuse me, Aria?" Heidi asked confused. "He's in a meeting."

"I don't care where the hell he is at, you get him on this phone now." I yelled once again. I know it's not Heidi's fault, it's more on Ezra's side.

"He's coming." Heidi said after a few minutes.

"Thank you" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Aria, I know. But you don't know who-"

"I don't care... I asked you for one simple thing and you can't even manage to do that. I have never been so disappointed in you Ezra, that's it." I hung up the phone and turned it off. I knew Ezra would try and call me after that. But I was fuming, how can he neglect our children like that...

Two hours later my meeting was over. I walked out of the conference room to see Danielle gone. "Where's my daughter?" I asked Parker.

"Your' husband picked her up. Not long after the meeting started." I nodded and walked out of the office.

I turned my phone back on and when it dinged, there were so many voice messages and text messages. I just huffed and threw it in my purse. I walked out to the teachers parking and found my children playing out on the field next to it. I saw Ezra's, car parked next to mine.

So I threw my things into the car and walked over to the park "Mommy's done." Danielle yelled out, causing Ezra to turn from his spot.

"You have to listen to me Aria, I tried to get out of that meeting."

I shook my head and held up a finger "I'm tired Ezra, I just want to feed my kids and take a long shower and go to bed." I moved in front of Ezra "Let's go kids."

"Aria, if you just let me explain."

"Like I said Ezra, I'm tired." I sighed.

**Okay, so I have the next three chapters written and typed. I want to update all at once since you guys are so kind with the reviews, but than what if I hit a writers block? I would have nothing to update...**

**Any who, please send your love and review again. **


	4. oh my god!

**okay, because a couple of people asked for it. This is the next chapter to this story... Thank you sooooooo Much, for all of you reviews. **

The next morning I woke up in the guess bedroom once again. After my shower I had gotten ready for bed, but Aria just pushed me off. She's really upset, but if only she wasn't so stubborn and hard headed. I could explain why I was late...

I sighed and turned off my phone Alarm clock. It was six in the morning, and I didn't hear any commotion. That had got me confused, but when I walked out I saw Aria in the kitchen putting on some coffee.

"You have to listen to me Aria, You have to let me explain." I pleaded.

"Fine, explain to me why you were late?" Aria turned from the coffee pot and crossed her arm's.

"Your father's in town." I told her sternly, and watched as her whole demeanor changed. "He applied for a teaching job at NYU, apparently he was fired from Hollis. For sleeping with another grad student." I explained.

"Are you sure?" Aria whispered

"Yes, Aria I would ever lie to you. Especially about something like this."

Aria looked around the room and then back up at me "I have to get the kids ready. Um, you should get ready too."

I grabbed her arm, just before she could leave the kitchen "I'm sorry. I was trying to tell you yesterday."

"I know, and I'm sorry too." She looked up the stairs. "Are you going to hire him?"

I shrugged "I really don't know." I told her, letting go her arm.

I made my way to NYU and thought about what I should do about Byron. After out wedding, everything changed. He cheated on Ella, again and then they had gotten a divorce. Mike went into the Military, Aria thought that everyone was falling apart. But that wasn't even the worst part. During our wedding Byron, had announced that he objected to us. Aria, broke down in tears right in front of two hundred people. She had never forgiven him for that. He would call and text, but that's it. Aria, doesn't answer to anyone but the girls, Ella and Mike. Byron, to her is dead and for good reason.

"Heidi, my office" I pointed and waited for her to walk in first before closing the door.

"What's wrong?" Heidi's face was full of concern

"Byron Montgomery, has he been by this morning?" I asked taking my messages for her hand and placing them down on my desk.

"Yes, I told him you weren't in yet. He told me to tell you, think about what he has done for you." Heidi giggled.

I let out a harsh breath. "Do you know where he went?"

Heidi nodded "He said he was going to get a cup of coffee, and that he would be back soon."

I nodded "Thank you, your free too go."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Driving to work, was a nightmare. To think of my father in the same state as me drove me insane. My father doesn't deserve to work at NYU, I don't care how good of and educator he is. He is the most worst excuse of a father... But like the saying goes, you can't chose your family.

I had dropped Danielle, off at her class and than walked into the office to check my box. I had left early, earlier than I would normally so that had allowed me time to run into the office and check my mail... I had a few notices about the upcoming fund raising that my grade level is having. This year we had decided that we would take our third graders to camp Wilson instead of the normal movie that they did last year.

I looked up at the clock to see that I had about two minutes till the bell would ring. I stuffed my things into my bag and walked out of the office, when I had gotten to my door. My students were busy playing around, so I stood there with my arm's crossed over my chest. Until they had realize that I was there.

"Is this the way I want to see you folks?" I said sternly "Do I want to see my student's pushing each other, or even running around like a bunch of chickens?"

"No ma'am" Everyone answered and lined up by the door.

I shook my head and opened my door. I turned on the lights, and allowed everyone to walk in single file, before stepping in and closing the door behind me.

"Has everyone finished their skill pack?" I asked and pulled out my lesson planner.

"I haven't" Amy answered. "I didn't have time" She pouted and I looked around to see everyone looking at her.

"Alright Amy, you will stay during Recess"

"Yes, ma'am" She said sadly and I looked into her eyes. I noticed something wrong, she wasn't her chipper normal self.

"So today, I will be showing a short film. Make sure you take notes, I swear to you. It will be on the test." I announced and walked over to the TV. I rolled it out the middle of the floor and pushed the tape in. I was doing one of Shakespearean's sonnets. So I thought a little Romero and Juliet would be a starter. I know their a little young to know about this type of tragic- love romance. But I just wanted to see if they would under stand.

"Amy" I called out and motioned with my finger for her to follow me out the door.

"Yes, ma'am?" She asked when I closed the door behind us. She looked at her feet and started to fumble with her fingers.

"What's wrong Amy? there's something different about you. You always finish your homework." I crossed my arms and tilted my head to look down at her.

"I'm sorry"

"Amy, look at me" I asked softly and watched as her eyes filled with tears "You can tell me, if there is anything wrong at home, or at school. I am here for you, okay?" I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"My dad, he hit me last night." She cried. "I was in his way."

I pulled back and looked at her now streaming eyes. "What? Your father?"

Amy nodded "It's my fault, I was in the way."

I shook my head "It's not your fault, don't ever say that." I told her.

"It is, all I want was for the yelling to stop. So I told him to talk in softer voices, he punched me."

"What else did he do?" I asked cautiously. But when she didn't answer and she just kept shaking her head. I tiled it up and made her look me in the eyes. "You can tell me, I promise to do everything in my power, to keep you safe."

As tears started to fall from her eyes, and stained her shirt. Amy cried out "He raped me, I asked him to stop. But he didn't, he kept going and I started to bleed."

"Are you sure"

"Yes, ma'am." Amy, wiped her eyes "He... He... He" She kept repeating herself

I nodded and wrapped my arm's around her. "Why don't you go sit back down. I will be there in a few minutes."

"What are you going to do?" She sniffled back a tear and opened her eyes wide.

"I'm going to take care of it."

During Recess I had allowed Amy, to stay in my class. It was a 15 minute break between classes so I thought this would be a great time to tell the office. I really didn't want to do this, I mean I only heard about something like this in movies. But to actually deal with it first hand is scary, first of all I really didn't know what would happen to Amy. She had two other siblings, and her mother left when she was six. Her bother is in the fifth grade here, and her sister is in the same class as Danielle.

"Aria" The principle said in sang like voice "What's up?" He asked when I approached his door.

"I have a problem with one of my students." I announced and he motioned for me to have a seat. "She's been raped."

Ben, looked a little taken back and shocked "Are you sure about this?" I nodded and sat back in the chair. "How did you find out?"

"She told me."

"Who is it?" He finally asked after the two of us shared a brief moment of silence.

"Amy Conner. She is a bright young lady, always on time, always ready to learn. I've had her in my second grade class last year. She has never missed her homework, she has never showed any sign of depression. But today, there was no spark in her eyes what so ever, homework was not done. She barely showed any eye contact." I explained "So I pulled her to the side, and she basically broke down."

Ben nodded "I will take care of this." He told me looking up at the clock 'There is a few minutes left of break. Are you willing to write down what you just told me for record wise" I nodded and he handed me a piece of paper. "Also, I hate to do this. But I have to call in her sister and brother, I also want you to call her in here."

I stood up once I was finished and nodded my head "I will, thank you ben"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I groaned as I looked up at the time, Byron Montgomery still didn't show up. And that bothered me, I didn't know what he was up too. But if he was here to start up trouble, than that would just piss me off. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was almost 1pm. I usually have lunch around this time, but with the project in mind I just kept on working.

Earlier today, I had put out an ad for a new TA, I made a promise to Aria and that's something I was planning on keeping. I looked up at the clock again and noticed the time didn't pass from the last few seconds that I had already looked. I groaned again when I heard a loud knock on my door.

"Come In" Yelled out and waited for someone to open. I rolled my eyes and just as I was about to get up, the door flung open.

"Hello Ezra" Byron stood in front of half drunk. "Did you read over my resume?" he slurred a little and stumbled back.

"Mr. Montgomery, you need to sit down." I told him pulling out a chair and closing the door behind him.

"Don't tell me what to do boy" He yelled "You took everyone from me."

I shook my head and sat down at my desk "I have done **NO** such thing. I didn't tell you to sleep around with other woman."

Byron scuffed "You don't know what you're talking about."

I folded my arm's and sat back in my chair, I cracked a smile and shook my head "Who would have thought, you'd be sitting in front of me. Drunk and asking for a job." Okay, so I had a bit of an attitude. But he deserved it, for crashing my wedding.

"Your brave Ezra, how would you feel if I told everyone here. That you slept with one of your students?" He smirked thinking he had the best of me

"I did know such thing. Aria and I slept together, when you had gotten me fired from Hollis. Best night of my life, even if I was Job less."

Byron stood up and I did the same. "You think you got the best of me? Ezra, your nothing but a pervert. Who pries off of young woman." He yelled and in walked Heidi.

"Me" I yelled changeling him "I am not the one who got Fired, divorced. Because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants... for sleeping around with grad-students. I am glad I talked to Aria, I was feeling sorry for you. I was about to give you the position."

"Dean" Heidi interjected.

I shook my head "Show Mr. Montgomery out" I pointed to the door. But just as Byron finished glaring at me. I called him back "Get out of New York. No one wants you here, you piece of shit."

"Up yours, Ezra."

I let out a huge sigh, as I wiped my face and sat back down in my chair. I rubbed my face again, and placed my elbows on my desk holding my head up. Oh my god, if only I had the courage to do that when Aria, was in high school... This was so much better than the time, I stood up to him at Hollis. This was almost like revenge, and I like it.

I liked that I could protect my family and still be able to stand tall. I smiled and shook my head as I found a new level of myself.

"What the hell was that?" Heidi shouted and I looked at her with the same grin.

"My father in-law" I responded.

"That's your wife father?" Heidi looked at me shocked and I nodded. "Damn, he's hot"

I knitted my eyebrows and shook my head. "He's a pervert."

Heidi smirked "I have been working with you, for over five months. And you haven't noticed one single detail about me. I love older men, they are so experienced and most of them don't come with to many attachments"

I let out a laugh "You are something you know that?" I chuckled "Your bright, you don't need older men to make you feel special" I stood up and picked up my things.

Heidi closed the door behind her and I looked up at her cursorily. "What are you doing?"

"Like I said. I have been here for over five months, and not once. Have I seen your wife." She said in the most seductive voice "When she calls, all she has is sarcasm, nothing nice to say about her hard working husband." She graced my cheek before launching at me. I pulled her away after, I got my head on straight.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I yelled. "I am in love with Aria, you need to leave." I pointed to the door. "Now"

"Come one Ezra, you know you want something young and fresh."

I scuffed "My wife, isn't that much older than you. She is as young and fresh as I want it. Now get out"

"You'll regret this"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

As I ended the day with no homework, just a few study sheets. I had slipped Amy a note telling her to stay after class...

"Alright, that's the bell. Everyone who's taking the bus, please walk and don't run. For those of you, who's parents are coming. Please line up against the wall."I announced and gathered my things.

"Amy" I called out "Walk with me"

She nodded and when the last students left the class, I closed and locked my door... As we walked to the kinder garden building, I thought I was going to lose my mind. I really didn't know what I could do other than comfort her.

"Mrs. Fitz?" Amy, whispered loud enough for me to hear over all the after school noise.

"Yes" I looked down and she gave me a wearily smile.

"I'm scared. I don't want to go back home." She let a few tears fall before we ended up at the building. "I'm scared."

I bent down. "I have to pick up my daughter, and I will get your sister. Okay? I won't let anything happen to you"

Amy nodded "What about my brother?"

"Don't worry."

"Mommy" Danielle exclaimed "Can we go to the park for a while?"

I giggled and shook my head "I'm afraid not. We have to deal with a few things, before going home. I am going to see if Mr. Parker can watch you for a while."

"What about Daddy?"

I shrugged "Right."

"Mrs. Fitz?" Ben called when I entered the office with Danielle, Amy and her little sister. There were also a couple of police officers and a few people in suits.

"Ben? What's going on?"

"There from child welfare. I had to call them, its all matters of the children" I nodded my head in agreement.

"Are you Amy?" The lady asked. Amy, looked up at me and hid behind me.

"Mrs. Fitz?" She whispered.

"Amy, you don't have to be afraid of us. We are just trying to help. But first we would like to talk to you for a bit" The lady held out her hand.

"Mrs. Fitz come with me please" She begged.

"Aria Fitz, it's alright you may join us." The other guys said.

"That's fine, can you just give me a couple of minutes? I need to call my husband to pick up our children." I smiled as she nodded and asked Ben to watch the kids. I went out the door and called Ezra, but like usual he didn't answer. So I had just left a message... Just as I was about to open the door. Amy's brother walked up to me.

"Mrs. Fitz, have you seen my sisters? I went to your classroom and they told me Amy went with you and so did Lauren" He looked concern, and worried about his sisters.

"Walter,, I need you to be honest with me." I sucked in a breath and pulled him to the side. "Do you know what happen last night?"

Walter, looked away from me and shrugged his shoulders as he played with his bag. "You can tell me"

"I don't want to get hurt Mrs. Fitz. My father will kill me." He whispered in a sincere tone.

"Amy, has already told me." I said placing a soothing hand on his arm. "You can tell me what you know. I wont hurt you"

Walter nodded "He beat me last night, because I had gotten my homework wrong." Walter stopped and waited till the children passed us "Amy, just wanted him to stop. So she could finish her homework, so Amy asked him to keep his voice down. And...And" He paused not knowing how to finish. I just nodded and took hold of his hand.

"Everything is going to be alright."

**I'm sorry for any errors. I wanted to give you guys this chapter before I head out for the day/night. IDK when I would get home sooo. Don't for get to review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the many Reviews, I love you all. And I hope you like this chapter:**

**Ezra's POV:**

I was home late, I wasn't able to pick up Eric from day care and I wasn't able to pick up Danielle from school. I had to get rid of Heidi, I needed to make sure this... Her throwing herself at me wasn't going to happen again. So I told her she was fired. But that had gotten me stuck with all the paper work, phone answering. Everything that Heidi, was doing for me.

I had called Aria, back around five but she didn't answer. So I had called the day care to see if Aria, had picked Eric up. They told me that Aria, had called and said she was going to be late...

Just before I walked into the house, I looked at the time and noticed it was almost eleven. Most of the lights downstairs were on, but everything upstairs was off. I unlocked the door. I walked in and sighed softly before closing and locking the door behind me. I hung my keys on the hook and placed my brief case down on the table next to the door.

"Aria" I called out and walked into the kitchen. Chinese food were still on the counter, dishes hadn't been washed. Trash wasn't takin' out. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. Aria, is a neat freak. So for this kitchen to be a mess like this, I must have really screwed up this time. I shook my head and called out Aria's name. But still she didn't answer. I took the food and put everything away, I took the dishes and placed them in the dish washer and turned in on. Once that was done I took the trash out back and to the side of the house where our bin's were. I wiped down the counter and turned off the kitchen light.

I then walked into the living, noticing the lamp on, next to the couch... I chuckled to myself when I saw Aria, fast a sleep with paper work sitting on the coffee table. I took her papers and placed them into a neat pile before shaking Aria, gently.

"Baby" I cooed. I heard Aria, groan and push my hand away before she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Aria asked as she looked around the room and realize she was in the living room. "Did you just get home?"

I nodded "About half hour ago. I cleaned the kitchen" I told her as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm late."

"Don't even worry about it." She told me with a yawn. "I haven't even noticed." She stood and gathered all her things, shoving them into her bag.

"What's wrong?" I asked and took her hand, stopping Aria from her sudden move.

She gave me a weak smile "I have a few of my student's sleeping in the guess bedroom. So I think you better sleep in our room tonight."

"What?" I yelled and noticed it was a bit too loud "Are you crazy?"

"Shh, keep your voice down."

"Why do you have student's in our house?" I stood up and started to pace.

"Why are you mad? you don't even know why, and your' yelling at me like a crazy person. If you want you can sleep in Eric's room. I'm sure he would love some father-son company." Aria, shook her head as she turned off the lamp and ran upstairs.

I let out a harsh breath before running upstairs and opening the door to our room "Explain to me why?"

Aria turned around and shook her head. "Tomorrow okay? I had a really tough day, and I just want to sleep". Aria, took off her top and shorts before pulling over an overnight shirt.

I grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "What's going on?"

Tear's welled up into her eyes, before she wrapped her arm's around my neck. I pulled her closer a few seconds later and started to rub her back "Baby, what's wrong?"

She let out a few shaky breath's "One of my student's was raped. And her brother was beat, by their father. Child welfare wanted to take them away, and I just couldn't. I gave them my number and information on where they could fine me. And I took all three of them home." Aria pulled away and I wiped her eyes "I just couldn't let them take the children, while they were kicking and screaming Ezra, I just couldn't"

I nodded my head and pulled Aria in for another hug. "I think you did the right thing... Do you know who did this?"

I felt Aria nod.

"Child welfare told me, it's fine for right now. That they wished they had more people like me in their system. They also said that there are so many children that they aren't able to place in foster care. But right now, their father is under investigation. Their also trying to find the children's aunty. I feel safer if their under our roof." Aria stopped and took in a deep breath "I know we have our own family problems. But I really need your support on this Ezra, I just don't know what to do next."

I pressed my lips into a thin line, before placing a kiss to her lips. "They can stay, as long as they want." I smiled.

"Thank you" Aria, gave me one last hug before pulling away.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Why don't you just go on and sleep.. Okay?"

"I love you, Ezra" Aria said before turned around and graceful getting into bed.

"I love you too" I told her and headed over to our bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the water run before, getting in.

I thought about what Aria, just told me and I thought about what Heidi did and said this afternoon. I thought about how the hell was I supposed to tell Aria, that Heidi came on to me. I thought about if I should tell her I went off on Byron... Even though I knew I would have to tell Aria, at some point. I just didn't think, that now would be a good time. I think right now, all I can do is show my support. Try and help Aria, help these kids that I knew nothing about.

I turned off the water and grabbed my towel when I was done. I wrapped it around my waist and let the water from my hair drip down. I opened the door and looked over at the bed to see if Aria, had fallen asleep. When I heard soft breaths I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and a white t-shirt, then wiped my hair and turned off the bedside lamp before getting into bed.

Aria turned and curled up against me. She placed her head on my chest and I wrapped my free arm around her waist pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. "I love you Aria, so much" I whispered before going into deep slumber.

* * *

><p>The next morning Aria and I woke up at the same time. We both looked at the time, as I lent over and turned off the alarm. As the nights event played over and over in my mind, I can't help but feel like I never slept for a mere second.<p>

I rubbed my eyes, and heard a soft knock on the door. Aria, was the first to get up.

"Mommy." Danielle said in a tired voice "I'm not feeling to good" She held her stomach and bent down.

"Do you have to throw up?" Aria, whispered and we both watched as Danielle nodded

"My stomach-" She paused and held her mouth before Aria, quickly grabbed the trash can by the door and placed it under her. "I'm sorry." Danielle, said after discarding all her content.

"It's okay baby." I told her and grabbed my robe. "You want to come to work with me? You can read and sit on the couch or lay down" I offered and bent down to wipe her mouth with the tissue.

"I want mommy." Dani cried. "Can mommy stay home with me?"

"Baby, I can't. I would love too, but there is just so much at School that mommy has to deal with."

"About Lauren?" Dani asked with water filling in her eyes.

"Yes, baby." Aria looked down at me and shook her head. "Maybe I should call my mom? I don't think she's working at the gallery today, maybe she can drive up"

I shook my head "You get ready, and I'll deal with this. We don't need your mother, Aria. Were fine."

"Are you sure?" Aria, asked grabbing a few things before walking into the bathroom..

"Yes" I spat and shook my head as I took Danielle, into her room

"Daddy, why are you mad? Is it because I am sick?"

I shook my head as I grabbed some clothes out of her closet "I am not mad. I just think..." I trailed off, as I forgot for a second who I was talking too. "Never mind. I am going to wake up your brother. Do you think you can get ready?"

**Aria's POV:**

I walked out of my room after getting ready. I went to see Danielle, and noticed that she had fallen asleep trying to put her shirt on. I giggled and went over to her bed and slipped her arm into her sleeve before pulling the sheet over her. I then went to check on Eric, but noticed Ezra in there getting his clothes ready. So that left one more room, I went into the guess bedroom...

The sight I saw brought tears into my eyes, all three children all cuddled together. All of them leaning on each other for comfort. I smiled as I walked over to the bed and turned on the lamp. I gently shook Walter awake, but he didn't move. I than tried to wake up Amy, and after a few tries' she stirred awake with a scared expression.

"It's alright." I cooed "I just wanted to give you guys some time to wake up. Do you think you can wake up your brother and sister?"

Amy nodded "Yes, Ma'am"

"Alright" I told her and shut the door as I walked out and went downstairs.

When I reached the bottom step, I found Ezra and Eric in the kitchen making breakfast. I had to laugh when I saw Ezra, in my apron making scramble eggs and toast.

"What are you doing?" I laughed out and placed Eric, in his chair.

Ezra, spun around and looked at with a plain expression. "Making breakfast."

I laughed again and took the spatula from him. "I'm already to go, why don't you go upstairs. And I'll make breakfast"

"Are you sure? You know I am trying to help, you know actually be here." He told me sarcastically.

I knitted my eyebrows at him. "Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" I told him shaking my head. "Just go get ready."

"You know what Aria-" Ezra, said but stopping at mid sentence when Amy, and Lauren came into the kitchen. "I'm going to get ready." He mumbled and turned on his heal.

"Is something wrong?" Amy, asked taking a seat next to the counter.

I shook my head "It's nothing you have to worry about. So who's hungry?" I smiled at them and went on cooking the eggs.

"Mrs. Fitz?" Amy, called out. So I turned and looked at her with a nod as I took out the toast and gave it a little butter "Did they find my Aunty yet?"

I shrugged and shook my head "I don't know sweetie. Do you know where your Aunty live's?"

"Yes, she's in Pennsylvania" She told me "Rosewood I think"

I turned off the stove and put the egg's on a plate "Oh, I'm from Rosewood. What's her name?"

"Pamela Fields" I choked on my spit. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head with a smile "I can find your Aunty, but I think right now she is in Texas with your Uncle."

She knitted her eyebrows "How do you know that?"

I giggled and bit my lip. "Emily Fields is one of my best friends, we talk when ever we can. I can call your cousin and I'll see if she can get in touch with your Aunty."

"You know Emily?" Lauren, exclaimed in excitement. "I love Emily, she is the best. Emily, always used to take us swimming. But that was before she joined China."

I laughed again and placed a plate in front of them "I know. But Emily, is living her dream. So we wish her all the luck, Right?"

"Right" Lauren, said taking a bite of her food.

"I'll be right back." I told the girls, after I have Eric his food.

I walked upstairs and saw Ezra, fussing with his tie. "What is wrong with you? Are you having a problem at work? Or is it because of last night?" I crossed my arm's and leaned up against the foyer.

Ezra, sighed and just ripped his tie off "Just drop it Aria" Ezra told me and took of his shirt.

"Why? How bad is it? Is it my dad?" I questioned walking into the room and closing the door behind me. "You can tell me? What did he say?"

Ezra opened his mouth but shut it right after and shook his head. "I told him off. He accused me of sleeping with my students. SO... I went off on him, I told him we slept together when I was fired from Hollis."

I laughed "You're joking right?"

"Aria, what's the difference? You had Dani, before you even graduated." Ezra, told me and I just shook my head.

"Yeah, but..."

"But what? There is no butt's" Ezra stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "It doesn't matter... Your father isn't apart of our lives, and I intend to keep it like that." He finished.

"Whatever" I mumbled and tried to walk out when he grabbed me by the waist.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect my family." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, okay" I told him and pushed him off me. "But there is just something else that is bothering you, I just know it." I told him before fully walking out and into Dani's, room to wake her up again.

I took in a deep deep breath before releasing it all at once. Ezra, is hiding something from me. I know that for a fact and it doesn't have to do with anything involving my father. I can feel it...

"Are you okay?" I asked Dani, noticing her over the rubbish can.

"My stomach really hurts mommy" Dani told me with a pained expression. "And my head hurts."

I nodded "Let me take your temperature okay? I will be right back" I told her and ran into my room and into the bathroom.

"Aria I-"

"I'm busy" I told Ezra, and grabbed the thermometer for the cabinet. And ran back out. "Stick this under your tongue" I told Dani and looked at my watch. "Damn" I whispered.

I waited a couple of minutes before it beeped. Danielle, had a temperature of 101.2, I shook my head and bit my lip, just as Ezra passed the room. "Babe" I called

"what is it?" Ezra, asked without even giving me eye contact.

"Take the kids to school? I am going to stay home with Dani, because if her temperature climbs'. Someone's going to have to take her in."

Ezra, pressed a thin line and looked down the hall. "You always get your way don't you?" Ezra, bit out.

"You know what?" I hissed and stood up. "Don't worry about anything, Jerk" I yelled at him and took Danielle into my arm's. "Move" I spat and looked into his eyes. "Well?"

"Fuck" Ezra, said and moved to the side allowing me and Danielle to pass him.

**Ezra's POV:**

I'm feeling to damn guilty about that kiss with Heidi, that I am turning on everyone. Especially Aria, I never meant to be so mean and harsh. But I just can't tell her the truth, than that divorce papers will come slapping me in the face. I don't want to face that, I don't want to get a divorce.

I rubbed my face out of frustration and watched as my wife and daughter dissented down the stairs. Aria, carrying our sick daughter because of my guilty actions. "what the hell am I going to do" I asked myself. I just can't tell Aria, I can't. But if I don't, than I know for a fact that this... Will beat me up inside.

**I'm sorry, if this chapter wasn't very good... But I hope you review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Good Friday... **

**Ezra's POV:**

I pulled up into my parking space and turned off the car... I saw a few of my staffs member's waiving at me but I never lifted my hand. I was too deep in thought about the way that I treated Aria. I knew she did not deserve the way that I had treated her this morning, and for that I would never forgive myself... But I just feel so guilty and I feel like the only way I can get over it, is if I lash out.

I looked over to my passenger seat and grabbed my phone, I looked at the time and sighed as I started to call the house. I figured Aria, would be home by now. But she did not answer, it went to the answering machine after a few rings. So I called her cell and after a few rings Danielle answered.

"Hey Daddy" She answered in a wearily voice. "Mommy, is just getting my homework."

"Ah" I said and pinched the bridge of my nose. "How are you feeling?"

"I throw up in the car. Mommy, said that it was alright and she will just get the car detailed. I think mommy, is going to take me to the doctors after."

I smiled "I hope you feel better sweetie. Daddy loves you, and the things I said to mommy, this morning I did not mean it." I told her "I am very sorry."

"I know. You are always sorry, Daddy."

"I have to go okay? I will see you at home." I frowned and grabbed my brief case from the back seat.

"Okay, Daddy. I love you"

"Love you too" I told her and heard the phone click, I groaned and slam my car door shut, and turned on the alarm. I Rubbed the back of my neck, and cursed myself for what I am doing. How can I be hurting the people I love? How can I keep lying to Aria? How? I asked myself over and over again until I reached my building.

"Dean Fitz?" Someone called just as I was about to head over to the office.

I turned around to see a man coming up to me "Yes, may I help you?"

The young man smiled "My name is Ryan Case" He extended his hand and I shook it. "I'm just wondering if you have a few minutes. I would really like to apply for that TA position."

I smiled warmly "I have a few sure, step into my office." I opened the door and allowed him to head on in first.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Em" I said into the receiver "How are you?"

"Aria, it's good to hear from you... I have been calling, but your not home all the time" Emily, said "I'm good, I am on vacation for the next week and I am at my mom's. What's up?"

I sighed into the receiver "Everything with my marriage, feels like it's going down hill. Ezra, is never home... But for the last week he's been trying, although we had a big fight this morning and I think he's hiding something from me. My dad is in town and want's a job at NYU."

"Aria, breathe" Emily laughed "Ezra, loves you. You know that, I'm sorry that he's working so hard. He is just trying to provide for his family. As for you father how do you feel about that?"

I shrugged as if she could see me and poured myself a cup of coffee "I don't want him here. He has never been supportive of relationship, you were there. You saw what he did to my wedding" I told her shedding a few tears "I just don't want to deal with it anymore."

"I'm sorry AR. I wish I could help you." Emily, my dearest friend said to me with a true hint of sincere.

"Thanks Em." I smiled and let out a little giggle. "Can I ask you something?"

Em, laughed "You can ask me anything."

I let out a breath "Do you have a cousin named Amy Conner? She has a brother Walter and younger sister Lauren."

Emily laughed "Yes, I love them. Lauren, is funny. She never let's you down... Why? Do you know them?"

I nodded "Yes, I teach Amy, she's a very bright young lady."

"I bet, she is the next Spencer Hastings."

"Yeah, but I have bad news. The Child welfare is trying to get a hold of your mom."

"What happen?"

"Amy, was raped by your uncle. I'm so sorry, I didn't know till this morning that you were related. Amy, told me your mom's name and I figured Pam, was still in Texas."

"She was, but my dad had training camp. So my mom came home. Do you think you can give me the number, I will tell my mom and see what we can do from there." Emily, did sound shock just disappointed.

"Has he done anything like this before?"

Em, sighed "Once, so that's what we heard of. Walter, might have gotten some abuse. But we didn't believe him at the time, because there wasn't any proof."

"Well, there is now." I told her with anger raging in me "There kids, how can you not believe them Em. Proof or not, your supposed to look into their eyes and see that they are frighten, scared to death of the one person they're supposed to trust." I yelled.

"Mommy?" Danielle, said and I turned around to notice she was standing in the foyer of the kitchen.

"Aria, look. It was a few years ago. Walter, was only six. Those are the time's when children make up a whole other world, we didn't want to believe it. I'm sorry, but I will do something about it now. Trust me, my mom and I will put a stop to this."

"Okay Em, I trust you." I said and let out a breath of air "I have to go, Dani, is sick and I have a few things I need to do."

"Alright, I love you Aria"

"I love you too Em" I said hanging up the phone...

"Mommy" Dani, called out again. "Is everything okay?"

I plastered a smiled and a short nod "I think so" I told her and walked over to pick her up "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, I threw up again. But this time I made it to the bathroom."

I gave Dani, a hug "that's fantastic sweetie, Do you want to watch a movie? maybe some Dora?"

"Yes, please" Dani, told me excitedly "Can I have some orange juice first?"

"Of course"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"Knock Knock" I heard from my doorway, as I was putting everything away getting ready to head on home.

"Hardy, Dude. What are you doing here?" I told him, giving him a man hug. "I thought you'd be here this weekend"

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me?"

I rolled my eyes and placed a few things into my brief case "I just wasn't expecting you, till this weekends. That's all."

"We'll, I have a few things to do. So I figured, why not stop by couple of day early." Hardy seemed a little taken back that I didn't want him here now.

"I'm sorry, man" I said trying to said convincing. "There is a lot going on with me and Aria, I just don't want you in the middle of it right now" I turned to look at him as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Hardy rolled his eyes "So a few drinks would kill you?" He laughed. "Come on dude, it's not like your hand cuffed to her."

"I love Aria, Hardy." I smiled "I want my marriage to last, I'm just afraid that..." I trailed off and looked at my watch "I'm going to be late."

"Ezra, What aren't you telling me?" Hardy. stopped me from leaving "Did you cheat on Aria or something?" He joked but when I showed no expression saying other wise. He slapped me on the back. "Never knew you had it in you."

I shook my head "you think I wanted to do this? She came on to me" I yelled "Aria, is going to break it off for sure. Hardy, I am already in the dog house. This will only set everything off, I can't even tell her what happen... I am going to lose my wife, and I don't think there is anything I can do about it this time." I shook my head a let the few tears run down. I quickly wiped it and Hardy gave me a nod.

"Just don't tell her. I know how much you love Aria, and I know I joke about your relationship with her. But... that's how I am, I still can't believe you married one of your student's and had children with her. But Aria, loves you..."

"I know" I laughed. "I have to pick up Eric, why don't we set up something for this weekend, maybe bring along that new chick of the week you have."

Hardy nodded "Actually, month Marie and I have been an item for a month"

"WOW, that's a record for you."

"Why, don't you bring Aria? When was the last time, the two of you had a date night?"

I shrugged "Years, our honey moon I think" I frowned thinking back to the last time. "Your right, count us in..." I smiled "This is going to be a weekend to remember."

"Alright" Hardy, patted my back before we both left my office.

We parted ways when we hit the parking lot. I waved and placed my stuff in the back of my car before getting in and running over to the day care to pick up Eric. When I had gotten there, Eric was in the corner of the room playing with a few other kids. I smiled and watched a little bit, before making myself noticed.

"Son" I called and watched two other kids along with mines' turn around.

"That's my daddy" Eric, yelled at them and ran over to me. "Can we go home now? I made Danielle a get well card."

"That's nice" I smiled and picked up his bag. "I bet you Dani, will love it."

After placing my son in his car seat, I called Aria and told her if she wanted me to pick up anything for dinner. But she said that Dinner was already in the oven and that Walter, and his sister's were picked up by child welfare... I couldn't be more than happy, that those child were going to a happy environment. Pam and Emily are really great people. I just couldn't believe that they are related to Emily, that was a big shocker for me.

When I pulled into our driveway, UPS had pulled up right behind me.

"Fitz?" He questioned and I nodded "I have a certified mail for you, please sign here."

I took the envelope and sign his pad, once that was done I opened up the benevolent not ever bothering to look who it was addressed too. Eric, had already took off his seatbelt and ran into the house. While I stood next to the sidewalk, opening it up. Inside was divorce papers, that Spencer Hastings had drew up. I felt like I was going to cry, right there. I closed the door to the car and sat up on the porch. I kept on staring at this piece of paper work, telling me that my life is over.

"Ezra, dinner will be ready soon." Aria, called out from the door. "Why are you sitting out here?"

I said nothing and just held up the envelop, I heard Aria sigh before closing the door behind her. "When did it come?"

"Just now, when I pulled up." I answered and handed it over to her. "Do you want me to sign it?" I looked up at Aria, as my tears were ready to fall. I wiped them and looked back down at my feet.

"I don't know Ezra." Aria, whispered and I stood up from the porch "Where are you going?"

"I just need to clear my head. Hardy, is in town. I'll be back later." I told her and left.

I really didn't know what I was going to do. Just walking into that house, would be awkward for me enough. Just as I was about to get into my car, I heard Aria calling out my name.

"Let's talk about this..."

"I can't right now. This..."I pointed to her hands "Is killing me. Knowing you went ahead and called Spencer, to draw up the divorce papers. Is killing me." I got in my car and drove off.

**DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. I LOVE DRAMA, LOL**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME, TEN REVIEWS GETS YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER. PLUS I HAD A LOT OF TIME AND WRITTEN LIKE FOUR EXTRA CHAPTERS**


	7. chapter 7

**So someone told me that they were not going to read this story, because there's like so many story lines where Ezra turns out to be the bad guy... Although, he really never cheated. He pushed that chick away, I wouldn't say he is a bad guy, only in Aria's eyes. When she fine's out, and I will tell you the answer to that... SOON, HA!**

**Anyways, that's okay. I like honest comments, it helps me. There was something that I needed to say, but I totally forgot. So maybe in the next chapter I will remember:**

**Just for a little heads up. This chapter is a little M rated...**

**Ezra's POV:**

I drove half a block down, before pulling over and finally letting my tears hit the floor. How could she do this to me? I thought as I pounded the steering wheel. This feeling of never seeing Aria, or having my children once maybe twice a month. Was getting too much for me to bare.

I felt my phone buzzing and I looked down to see Hardy, calling. I just ignored it, and threw my head back. I need to fix my family and there's only one way that I can think of. I need to quit, maybe go back into teaching instead of running a school a university. Maybe taking that open position, that way I can spend more time with my family.

I closed my eyes, thinking of my choices a little more... Because of this Dean position that I am doing, it's allowing my family and I to sit pretty. I know that Aria, also has a good paying job. But with mortgage and electricity, gas, cable, and so on. By the end of the month, we still have a pretty good sum of cash to play with... But if I take this teaching job instead, that would set a back a bit. Meaning not too much cash to play with.

I groaned and turned my car around heading home, maybe Aria and I can have this weekend. We can have fun and talk, do things like we used too.

Once I got home, I parked the car and got out. This time I walked right into the house and into the dinning area. But Aria, and the kids weren't in there. Dishes were set for dinner on the table, but no food were there. I quietly walked up the stairs, and saw Eric in his room playing with a few of his toys. I creep past Dani's room and she was laying on her bed reading a book.

I looked at our bedroom door that was slightly ajar, I tapped lightly before seeing Aria coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey" She looked up at me and placed the basket of clothes onto the chair beside her.

"Hey" I said and took the few first steps into our room.

"Are you okay?" Aria, mumbled and bit her bottom lip.

"We need to talk" I told her and watched as she sucked in a breath of air. "Right now?"

Aria, nodded and I turned around and closed the door. Locking it behind me. "I know what your feeling, Ezra. I have been feeling it for the last few years."

"Than why didn't you say anything?" I questioned and took a seat on the ottoman. "Why want till last minute?"

She looked away and shook her head "I have been telling you... But you just don't listen, all these years you have been working your butt off. When was the last time we took a family vacation?"

I shook my head "We went back to Rosewood, last year for Christmas."

'NO" Aria, held up a finger "The kids and I went back to Rosewood, you never came with us. Our kids for the first time of their young lives, spent Christmas with out their father."

"What?" I knitted my eyebrows and stood up.

Aria nodded "It was hard for me to tell our children that daddy, wasn't going to be home for Christmas. I hate lying to them, you know that. But yet again work, got in the way. You were too busy, to take a couple of days off." She let a few tears roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I never knew-" I stopped feeling my heart give way. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Aria, let out a breath "I know what this job means to you. But I hate feeling like this family is second rate. I want my husband back, I want to feel his comfort, his love for us. What happen to that guy?"

I shook my head "I don't know." I sighed a harsh breath "I'm trying Aria"

"I know, but a couple of weeks. Isn't going to make up for three years of un-happiness."

"Can we please give this another chance. I don't want to sign those papers. I don't want you to leave me. Aria, I am nothing without you." I cried and took hold of her hands that were now shaking.

"Can you tell me the truth?"

I nodded "Anything" I smiled.

"Why were you a pain in the ass this morning? Tell me what happen?"

I let out a breath. "It was just your father, that's all. I'm sorry about that" I lied, but for good reason.

"Are you sure?"

I hesitated for a few seconds before leaning in and giving Aria a hug "I love you, with all my heart and soul. Aria, your it for me." I smiled and took hold of her face before kissing her once more. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"I missed you so much, Ezra." I squeezed her tighter and felt her squeezing me too.

When we pulled back we heard two different knocks on the door. "Is dinner ready yet?" Our son yelled and I rolled my eyes. "well is it honey?" I joked and she playfully pushed me aside.

"Yes, it's ready." Aria, giggled unlocking the door and picking up Eric. I picked up Danielle and the four of us headed downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Dinner went fairly smoothly, Dani was able to keep her food down. Eric, wasn't able to keep his food off of his shirt, and Ezra and I had a blast watching our kids interact with each other. When dinner was finished Ezra, offered to clean the kitchen while I gave Eric, and Dani a bath. When Eric, was done I placed him in his Pajama's and than waited in the bathroom for Dani to be finished...

Once everyone was ready for bed I read both of them a story and tucked them in. Dani's fever seemed to go down and she also kept dinner down. So maybe she'll be able to go to school tomorrow. Eric on the other hand, enjoyed having his father for dinner. He couldn't stop smiling up at Ezra, knowing he was right next to him.

"Good night, my sweet baby girl" I kissed Dani, on the forehead and placed the sheet over her.

"Night mommy" I shut off the light and walked over to Eric's room. Eric, was already tucked in and sound asleep. So I turned off his night light, and let out a little chuckle when he started to laugh in his sleep. "You are your father's child" I whispered and blew a kiss before shutting the door a little, but with a slight crack.

Today, was most defiantly the most awkward and emotional day of my life. The thought of Ezra, finding that divorce papers before I was even ready to show him it. Scared the crap out of me... I know how Ezra, feels about divorce I feel it too. I want him to continue being my husband and of course father to our children. I want every night to be exactly like this with the four of us around the dinner table smiling and laughing, just enjoying each other's company...

But even though we had tonight, even though I am grateful to the full extent that we had our fun for the last week or so. I am deeply afraid that one day, Ezra will think that I am pushing him too hard. Like he said this morning, _I always get my ways_... I am starting to think that is true, Ezra worked really hard to get where he is.

After my father got him fired, he made a come back and found a new job. One that supported him. Than a couple of years after we had gotten married, he was a full time father to Dani, and watched her while I went a to school at night to get my degree. He worked long hours during the day, while I went out during the night... He helped me, the least I can do is return that favor and rip up those divorce papers.

"Hey" Ezra, smiled at me as I sat down in our office staring at the envelope that held everything.

"Hi" I smiled warmly and slid the envelope under a few papers that needed to be graded. "Is everything okay?"

He shrugged and closed the door to the office. "what are you thinking about?" He brought his chair in front of me and placed a hand on my leg, stopping in from bouncing.

I smiled and looked down at his hand. "I was just thinking, that I took you for granted. You have done so much for me, when I was going to school."

"Aria-"

"No, let me get this out" I cut him off "I am so sorry" I shook my head "All I wanted was to spend time with you, I never meant to get Spencer, and her lawyer expertise involved. But I just wanted you, and that seemed like a pretty good Idea to get you to listen. To get you to change your, work hours a little." I closed my eyes as a few tears came rolling down.

"Hey" Ezra, kissed my lips and wiped my tears away, before I even had the chance. "I love you, I would have done anything. Anything to make sure you and our children were provided for. I was the one that took it to a whole new level. I thought bringing in the money was going to make everyone happy. But I had it so wrong, it was destroying everyone I love." Ezra took my hand "I am so sorry, and so grateful. That you stood by me. I love you Aria"

"I love you too" I giggled and gave him a kiss. "I love you so much."

"Oh, god. I love you more" He moaned and brought his hand to my inner thigh. I spread my legs and allowed him to rub me through my lose shorts. I could feel myself getting a little wet, and wanting him so badly. "I want you" He mumbled against my lips.

I spread my legs and pushed myself on top of him, straddling him. I started to rock a little bit, feeling his erected between my legs. I started to unbutton his shirt, after he slid mine's over my head. Once our tops were throne to the floor Ezra, stood up with me on his waist and placed me on the desk, after he pushed the papers to the floor.

I than started to take his pants, off revealing his erection. "Oh, god" He moaned I smiled wide.

This is the first time in two years since we touched each other like this. I couldn't complain, I loved it. I missed this interaction between the two of us.

When we touched it felt as if, we were the only two in the world. As if nothing can bring us down, No one can come between us.

What I would like to say, lasted us a few days but was only a mere hour. Because we played a little first, was like a never ending bliss for me. I collapsed on Ezra, when he pulled me with him on the computer chair. Both of us breathing hard, feeling the left over want and need for another go.

"That was amazing" Ezra, said catching his breath. I nodded and gave his sweaty forehead a kiss. "You were amazing."

I giggled and brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "You too"

Ezra and I shared a laugh before I stood and took his button up shirt off the floor and put it on. "I need a shower." I told him

"Me too. Care if I join you?" He grabbed my arm gingerly, and pulled me back to him.

"babe." I giggled and wrapped my arm's around his neck. "Downstairs shower" I asked him seductively.

"Anything you want."

**I really am grateful, for all of your reviews. I know I may not say this on every chapter but THANK YOU. Even a simple update soon, is good enough for me. Because, it's telling me that your reading this story, it's telling me that you enjoyed that chapter or not...**

**Please, review.**


	8. date night part 1

**I love you guys, each and everyone of you. I love the reviews, it makes me happy... Also, I know I am laying some fluff, but I don't want to make you mad at me... Although, there are going to be a few more drama chapters before everything will be happily ever after. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars... But I have so many idea's on how to make the show better... Nothing but Ezria. HAHAHAHAHA (Small Joke)**

**Ezra's POV:**

I rolled over and turned off our alarm as it started to blare at six in the morning... I than groaned and turned back over to feel Aria's, side empty. I blinked a couple of times and heard the water in our bathroom turn off and a few minutes later Aria, walking out in her towel. I made like I was a sleep and watched with one eye what she was doing.

Aria, walked over to her dresser and just started to pull our random pieces of under ware. I slowly got off the bed and walked up behind her.

"What you doing?" I said in a rush voice causing Aria, to scream.

"You scared the shit out of me." She lifted her hand over her heart and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist" I laughed "You took another shower without me?" I pouted my lips.

Aria smiled and laughed right after, enjoying my fake pouting "I'm sorry sweetie. You just looked so worn out. I didn't want to wake you."

"Well" I rolled my eyes, and looked at the time. "We can have a real fast one?" I asked playfully. Aria, pushed me away just as my lips were about to reach hers.

"We have Dani, and Eric to care for now. As much as I would love that, I still have to make breakfast and get Dani, and Eric ready for the day" She graced my face "Maybe later?"

I lent back and made as if I was thinking about it. "Okay, but I have something to ask you" I said walking over to my dresser pulling out an undershirt. "Hardy, want's us to go with him and his girlfriend tonight?"

"Oh" Aria knitted her eyebrows "What's her name?" She smirked.

I shook my head "Marie- something, I didn't ask" I chuckled "So do you want to go? Have drinks with them tonight? like a couple's thing? We really haven't had a date in a while-"

"Ezra, I would love to" Aria, cut me off before I could finish my rambling.

"Great, I'll call him later." I kissed Aria, before walking into the bathroom and washing my face.

* * *

><p>I walked into my office with a bright smile on my face, a few of my colleagues looked at me confused but, I just grabbed my notes and walked strait into my office. Closing the door a little bit to proudly before sitting down.<p>

Last night, was so wonderful. It's a connection that Aria and I haven't had in a while. I can't even remember the last time we made love to each other... Last night, was full of want and take, two soul once again joining into one.

A sudden knock brought me back to reality. "Dean?"

"Yes, Mr. Case. Come in" I smiled and gestured with my hands "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I was just wondering if I could leave a little early today? My girlfriend has her first ultrasound, and I would like to be there." He smiled widely

I nodded "Of course." I smiled too "Is this your first?"

He nodded and shook his head "It is, and I can't wait till he or she get here."

"You want some advice?" I asked standing for my place "Spend every waking minute that you can, with your child. Because before you know it, they won't need you as much." I told him. Not the advice I wanted to give, but it's what I am experiencing at the moment.

"thank you" He shook his head "I guess, I am working two jobs. This and a bar over on 13th street. Plus going to school full time, it can get a little over whelming."

I nodded "Yeah, I now what you mean." I chuckled 'Why, don't you just finish up what you were doing and leave for the day. I know you have been here for a couple of hours, but I really want you to get your studies in. I believe your taking Law?" He nodded "Well, I believe that requires a lot of studying"

"Are you serious?" He asked me excitedly "I can't thank you enough for that, but will I still be getting paid for my six hours?"

I rolled my eyes "Only if you promise to send me a picture of that ultrasound" I joked "Go on, get out of here"

"Thank you, Dean Fitz."

"Your very welcome"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

So I had an extra bounce in my step could you really blame me? I thought to myself as I entered the lunch room and sat down with a few other teacher's who were talking about current events. Most of them talking about the fund raiser for the third years camping trip and the sixth grade teachers talking about their fund raiser to the ice skating rink.

"Aria" I felt a tap on my arm and turned to myside to see Megan Keeler, smiling up at me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

She chuckled and shook her head "I was about to ask you the same thing"

I rolled my eyes, and gave a little shrug "Nothing special" I blushed knowing it was a lie.

"You have to tell me what's going on?" She laughed and nudged me "Oh, come on. I haven't seen you this happy. In a while"

I nodded "Oh my god. I feel like a school girl again, and that's not because I am in school." I shook my head, "You know what I mean?" I asked cause I knew I wasn't making sense.

"You got some last night" She whispered and I couldn't really stop the blush and race of a heart beat that was creeping out fast. "Alright" Megan mumbled when I said nothing.

"Look, I was wondering if you could watch Dani, and Eric tonight? Ezra and I have a date night with his friend and new girlfriend. It will be the first time in a while since, we had gone out together." I asked

"That's sweet. Sure, I don't mind. I'm sure Lucas and Madeline would love some company. Oh, we should do a sleep over." She clapped and made a few teachers turn their heads. "What?" She shrugged.

"Megan, I love you. But I think you have been teaching second grade way to long" I joked and shoved a spoon full of food into my mouth.

"Hey, you know me. I love our kids, it's what I live for since Max passed away."

I nodded sadly "I know, and Dani and Eric enjoy's spending time with Aunt Megan, you're the only one that gives them ice cream for breakfast" I said with a playfully glare.

"Hey, I'm taking them for the night. SO I get to decide" She smirked taking a sip of her drink "Besides, I know you love it when Dani get's all hyper and run's around like a strange duck" She laughed which caused me to laugh along with her.

"Okay, if you say so." I rolled my eyes "So I will drop them off a little after six?" I question standing from my spot taking my leftovers with me.

"Yeah, I should have dinner ready by then."

"Okay, I'll see you later. I have to call Ezra, and make sure everything is a go for tonight."

Three hours and a half later Dani, and I were on our way to pick up Eric from Day care. When I had called Ezra, during my lunch break. I was surprised he had answered on the second ring. Usually I would have to call at least four times, before he would answer. But today was different, we both were different.

Last night we had connected in a way, that we haven't in years. We were soul mates, coming into one soul. I know it's cheesy but I felt love and passion. When the two of us were making love, to me it wasn't just sex with your husband. To me, it was more than that. So much more that words couldn't express, how happy I am when Ezra and I aren't fighting.

"Mommy" Eric, yelled when he saw me and Danielle walking into the door. I giggled picked him up when he ran into my arms'. "It's the weekend... Can we go park?"

"Yeah, mommy. I feel better, can we go?" Dani, had gotten so excited.

"Actually" I said signing Eric out and saying goodbye to Taylor, "You two are going to Aunty Megan's house tonight."

"Are we sleeping over again?" Danielle exclaimed "Ice cream"

I laughed and shook my head "I don't want you eating Ice cream for breakfast, and you know that." I faked a scolding.

"But mom, Aunty Megan makes it with banana's. That has to count for something" She whined.

I rolled my eyes and opened the car door. "Let me think about" I smirked knowing that, no matter what I say. Megan will in fact, give them Ice cream for Breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I in fact, had gotten home before Aria for a reason. Today, I had pulled a board meeting and asked to resign from Dean. After much consideration and begging, from the head of my department. Meaning my boss, he allowed me to go back into teaching Freshman English Lit. 101. Basically, it's review class but I didn't mind. It would mean a lot more time with my family.

When Aria, had called me during her lunch break. I didn't want to say anything but I had already left the office and headed home. When she told me that Megan, said it was okay for our kids to spend the night. I upped and packed their clothes, so Aria would have time to get ready.

Hardy wanted us to have dinner and than go over to Pete's, for a few drinks. So at sevenish we would be leaving and if traffic holds up, Aria and I should be able to make it to some kind of Italian restaurant by six... It was almost four when I heard Aria, pulling up our drive way. I walked up to the door and greeted my excited kids.

"Daddy, beat us" Eric, pouted and crossed his arm's over his chest "But you never beat us home"

I laughed and picked up my son "Don't you want me here?" I gave him the same pout and watched Aria walk into the door with Dani.

"Hey" She looked at me and gave Dani her bag. "Put it upstairs please"

"Okay"

"Hey" I gave Aria, a kiss to the lips and brought her closer to me. "Aren't you glad to see me home?" I questioned noticing her face was still in shock.

"I am. But why are you here so early?" Aria, took off her coat and hung it up before closing the door behind her.

"I... I have some news, but we can talk about that later. You should go get ready, I had already made our children their over night bag. And everything is set." I shrugged and pulled Aria, with me upstairs.

Okay Ezra, take it down a notch... I told myself as I opened the door to our bedroom. I pulled Aria, in and shut the door.

"Ezra, what's going on?"

"Aria, nothing is going on... Can't we just have tonight?" I knitted my eyebrows, trying to hide all my guilt. "Please, I just want to spend some time with you. I heard you last night, and I am trying here." I know I sound like a jerk, but I just didn't see the point in telling Aria, that Heidi kissed me.

Just as I was about to kiss her again, we both heard the door bell. I winked at Aria, and encouraged her to get ready. I walked downstairs and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed.

**So Byron or Heidi? take your pick at guessing... Sorry about the cliffy, but I think this is the first one for this story. And it kind of felt right to do it...**


	9. date night part 2

**Here's my Easter gift to you all... Another chapter. Since it almost nine, in the morning here and I am just starting my day. I think I am going to upload another chapter my time tonight so let's say... six hours or less maybe.**

**Ezra's POV:**

"Well, what the hell are you doing here?" I hissed again and watched Heidi, give me a mischievous smile.

"You wasn't answering my calls, I went to your office and they said you left for the day." Heidi, shook her head. "How are you Ezra?" Heidi asked, walking pass me.

"I didn't invite you in. Get out" I yelled.

"Daddy?" Eric, said behind me and I closed my eyes.

"Not now son, upstairs."

"Oh, you must be Eric" Heidi, smiled down at him. "I'm Heidi"

"Hi, do you like sponge bob?"

"Son, please go upstairs." I pointed in a firm voice.

"Daddy, mommy said to tell you. She's almost ready." Danielle, came walking down the stairs yelling.

"Oh, you are adorable" Heidi gushed, followed by Aria, walking down in a pair black skinny jeans and red top.

"Damn" I mumbled

"Who's this?" Aria, arched an eyebrow.

"I'm Heidi, I work for Dean Fitz." Heidi looked at me with a wink. "I had just came by to get a couple of signatures before the weekend. I wasn't sure if he was going to be in, and the board needs this first thing Monday morning.." Heidi, dug in her bag and brought out a folder with two sheets of blank paper. "I just didn't want to miss anything"

"Oh, that's alright. I'll be in the kitchen." Aria, waved and went into the kitchen with Dani.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered, making like I was signing her blank piece of paper.

"I get what I want, Ezra." She looked over my shoulder "So that's Aria? She pretty, but I am way way better." She rubbed my hand before I pulled away.

"There you go. I hope you have a terrible weekend." I waved and pushed her out the door rudely.

"Is everything alright?" Aria, asked from behind me. I turned on my heel and nodded

"Everything's fine, just a few last minute paper work." I lied and rubbed the back of my neck. I can't keep doing this, it was just one kiss. Aria, would understand right?"

"Okay, I'm almost done. So, I will be back." She said heading upstairs, I walked up behind her making sure the door was lock first.

I went into Dani's room, and got her bag before walking into Eric's room. The sight before me just made my heart break.

Eric, was on his bed crying silently to himself. "I'm sorry, I yelled at you. Daddy, didn't mean it." I apologized and sat down on the floor in front of him. "I don't like that woman, I don't want my children around her."

Eric, wiped his eyes. "You yelled at me daddy." He sniffled back a tear and looked me in the eyes.

"I am very sorry, but when Daddy tells you to go upstairs. I say it for your own safety, you have to trust me okay?"

Eric nodded "I'm sorry, I did not listen. I just wanted to have fun." He pouted.

I smiled "You are going to have fun. I thought you wanted to spend sometime with Lucas?" I asked with an eyebrow raise. "Aunt Meagan's house?"

Eric plastered a smile "Yes, Lucas. and Ice cream for breakfast with M&M's inside." He jumped for join and I just shook my head.

"Give me a hug, please?" I pouted and opened up my arm's for him. Eric, gave me a nod before leaping into my open arm's "I love you so much, my dear boy."

"Love you too daddy" Eric, squeezed my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

We finally dropped the kids off at Megan's and made our way over to the restaurant. Ezra, and I decided to take a cab over to the restaurant instead of driving over, seeing as it is a Friday,and the streets would be busier than usual.

Once we stepped out of the cab, Ezra paid the man and took hold of my hand. "This is for you" He told me and brought out a long box.

I looked at him confused "What's that for?" I bit my lip, excited that Ezra even thought about giving me something.

He shrugged "Just open it, please" He smiled and opened my hand, placing the box on it. "This is just a small gesture"

I opened the box, to reveal a diamond tennis bracelet. "wow" I felt tears springing into my eyes. "It's beautiful. When did you get it?" I asked as he took it out of the box and put it on me.

Ezra, tilted his head and snapped it on. "Well, After I got of the phone with you this afternoon. I headed on home and got the kids bags ready. After that, I ran over to the jewelry store. I just thought, this is the first date night we had in a while. I wanted everything to be special." He cupped my face and kissed me on the lips "I love you, so much."

"You know, just being here with me. Right now, is all I want. You don't need to buy me fancy jewelry, to tell me you care." I smiled after I made my speech.

"I know, but I wanted too."

"I love you too Ezra" I kissed him, making our lips linger together longer than we should have. "I think we better get inside?" I pushed him slightly, as he pulled me to him one more time for a short kiss.

I shook my head, and smiled when we pulled apart. I think this is the first time, in two years that Ezra and I showed any public affection... I could think back to the night of my graduation, when I ran off stage after getting my fake diploma. First kissing my daughter, and than my Ezra. Right in front of his fellow colleagues.

"Hey, Hardy" Ezra, said breaking me away from my happy times.

"Aria, How are you?" Hardy, gave me a hug after shaking Ezra's hand.

"I'm good, How are you?"

"You know me" He winked and I shook my head mustering up a laugh. "This is Marie. My girlfriend."

"It's nice to finally meet the two of you. I hear nothing but good things" Marie shook our hands.

"It's nice to see Hardy, with someone..." I trailed off when Aria, glared down at me. "As sweet as you." I smiled

"I had already ordered, because I didn't know how long it was before the two of you would stop making out." Hardy joked.

"I thought it was cute, usually people lose that kind of spark. I enjoyed that scene." I blushed and so did Ezra, when Hardy gave him a nod.

As dinner continued, we had found out that Marie and Hardy met at a night club. Hardy, was with the PR firm and Marie was the one opening the new Night club in Las Vegas. They clicked, and here they are at now.

Marie, talked on and on about getting some night light information. She wanted to know what kind of clubs they had in NY, so she could bring it back to Las Vegas... When she told me that i was a little taken back. Here I thought that Las Vegas, was the party capital. But I guess she wanted something different, something that Las Vegas has never seen.

"Dude, you didn't'" Ezra, chuckled taking a sip of his drink.

Hardy nodded "Man you should have seen it. I think Marie did it on purpose. She knew that my pants was too tight, and wanted to see if it would rip. So when I picked up her sweater, all her dreams came true." He smirked

I laughed and watched as Marie, blushed a deep shade of red "He was wearing, those Garfield cartoon boxers. it was pretty funny."

"You still have those?" Ezra, squealed "He loved those boxers, in college. He said it was his lucky underwear."

Marie's jaw dropped "What?" I questioned "Did he get lucky that night" I joked but when Marie looked at her wine, she just shook her head "I guess they are lucky."

"Hey Mrs. Fitz, please don't tease my lucky girlfriend." Hardy, looked at me with a smug face. "

"Enough about us, we have been talking non-stop for the last hour about Hardy and my relationship. Let's get out of here, and I want to hear how the two of you meant." Marie, stood from her chair. "This dinner is on me"

"You don't have to do that." Ezra, tried to take the check from her, but she just moved out of his way. "Seriously."

"Oh, come on. It would be my pleasure." Marie, smiled.

"Are you sure" I felt a little ashamed "You really don't have too."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Tonight so far, has been amazing. I haven't laughed like I did, in a while. I thought I was going to be sick, for the lack of it... The four of us found this night club under the Fat black pussy cat... It was a small bar, but at least there were know lines.

"Didn't we come here before?" I asked Hardy, as we found a boot near the stage.

He shrugged and looked around the room, it was fairly empty. Not too much people and the live music hasn't started yet, so there was only the DJ.

"Junior year, Dude. When-" He trailed off, making me remember bringing Jackie here with me. "Anyways"

Aria, cocked her head and looked at me "Who did you bring here?"

I coughed and flagged down a hostess. "Beer's please, and a vodka tonic. " I ordered Aria's drink. That's the only thing I see her drinking.

"Are you going to answer me?"

I shook my head "No one special" I rubbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hardy," Aria looked at him and smiled.

"You're not getting anything out of me." He smirked and thanked the host.

"Remember last year, when you spent the night at our house. and you were so drunk that you"

"It was Jackie" Hardy, closed his eyes after he blurted out her name. I let out a breath and rubbed my face.

"Who's Jackie?" Marie, asked and I felt Aria, tense.

"A sank" Aria, mumbled, and I nodded my head "She is the worst person ever, besides other people"

"Jackie, is my ex. She didn't like Aria, and tried to break us up. More than once" I told her and took a sip of my drink. "Aria, and I meant in a bar. When she and her family had gotten back from Iceland." I smiled. "Aria, was my student. Me fresh out of college, going in for my first teaching job. Fell in love with my student at first sight." I couldn't help but smile through our memory, of Aria and myself. We have made it through worst and we are strong, we can make it till the end of time. That's as long as I don't tell her I cheated.

"Wow" Marie gushed "That's romance. Your story, would make a great book. Ever thought of that?" She looked between Aria and I.

I knitted my eyebrows "I guess I never really thought about it" I shrugged.

"I have" Aria, looked over at me "Actually, I already wrote it."

"Really?" I questioned this is the first time I ever recall Aria, telling me this. "When?"

She sighed "It's not a big deal, you were spending time with your new job and I needed something to do. So umm, three years ago I started writing."

"That's amazing Aria" I kissed the side of her head "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"When was I going to tell you? Your never home" She frowned. "I'm sorry, you guys" Aria, looked at me before excusing herself from the table.

"you didn't tell her." Hardy, leant over and asked me.

"No, and your not going too. Understand? or I will tell Marie myself what happen last year" I spat and ran after Aria

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I didn't mean to get so emotional, but when Marie brought up the book. It brought me back to a place where I spent my lonely nights, waiting up for Ezra to come home. After that I just started thinking about getting my feelings in check. Putting everything I had built up in writing...

I started off writing about how I spent my time in Iceland, and how walking into that bar on my first day back to town was. How walking into my first day of Junior year, with my head held high. Only to be slapped down by an unknown stalker, and seeing the one person that I fell for standing before me.

"Hey" Ezra, turned the corner and I wiped a few tears.

"I'm sorry, I broke down." I whispered and sucked in a breath.

"I'm sorry too." Ezra, wrapped his arm's around me "I'm sorry for being so distant"

I giggled and gave him a squeeze. "I missed you so much, Ezra you have know Idea how lonely I have been."

Ezra nodded "I'm so sorry."

"Me too" I said pulling away, I let out a breath "Why don't we just have a good time?"

"Sounds good to me." Ezra, kissed my cheek and than my lips.

"Babe, if you keep this up we would have to reenact our first bathroom scene" I joked. Ezra opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, can I pass?" Heidi, asked.

"Heidi, right?" I asked her and she nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here part time, it's something to help me pay back my tuition." She smiled and looked at Ezra, as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Wow, good for you. If you don't mind me asking, what did you major in?"

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that. I really didn't know what I wanted to do, so I majored in English and as a massage therapist" She frowned.

"Don't be ashamed, I thought at one point I wanted to major in Architecture." I admitted causing Ezra, to snort. "What?"

He shrugged "I thought you were really going to do it, you have a great talent. YOU my dear WIFE should use it more." He emphasis the word WIFE, and I knitted my eyebrows.

"Those are major subjects, and with new development appearing left and right. I am sure you would be the one wearing the pants instead of Mr. Fitz" She told me sarcastically

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock and a little taken back "I have a great paying Job."

"Oh, I was just saying because we spend. Countless hours in the office, I just thought Ezra really needed the money. MY bad" She placed a hand on her chest. "I thought wrong, but I really have to get ready for work and I needed to use the bathroom."

Ezra and I moved aside and let her pass "That bitch."

"She's just frustrated, let her be" Ezra rolled his eyes.

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

**Happy Easter everyone... How does the saying go? DUN DUN DUN... I am just having fun.**

**Most of you wanted or guess Byron. I thought about writing him at the door. But he plays a big role in upcoming chapters. I didn't want him at the door, plus. They didn't fight because of Heidi in this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey hey hey, here is the next chapter that I had promised. And since my family and I had just come back from the store and had a little down time before everyone comes over for Easter Sunday. I figured I shall upload this chapter now. I think I will, upload one more before I go to bed. I am not sure yet. I hope you guys aren't mad at me for this chapter. When you read it, I believe you would know what I am talking about...**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with PLL**

**Ezra's POV:**

I stood there frozen, unable to speak or see anything in front of me. Aria, had asked me a direct question that I couldn't answer. How can I tell Aria, the truth with divorce papers in her hand. All the balls were in her court.

"Aria" Marie called from behind her and I closed my eye's thanking her for good timing. "I just wanted to see if you were okay? I didn't mean to scare you off." She gave Aria a hug.

Aria, smiled "It's alright. Just a moment of weakness." Aria, looked at me "Are you okay?"

I nodded frantically "I really have to use the bathroom. I think three cups of wine and two glasses of ice water is finally catching up to me." I smiled "You two go ahead, I will catch up."

"Are you sure?" Aria looked at me quizzically

I nodded "I promise, go on."

I sighed and turned around, To see Heidi smirking at me. "I knew you'd like to have a word." She started to laughed and pinned me against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed and pinned her hands over her head "Don't ever come near my wife or kids."

"I love this position" Heidi, said pressing her lips on me catching me off guard

"What the fuck" I wiped my mouth and shook my head "I don't like you, one bit. YOU of all people disgust me." I told her before walking away.

I turned the corner and saw Marie and Aria, on the dance floor. I walked over to Hardy and tanked my beer back. "What the hell happen to you? You have lip stick on your lips, and it's not the color Aria is wearing".

Frustration grew on me. "You know that girl I was telling you about?"

Hardy, shook his head "The one that you cheated with?"

"I didn't cheat, she came on to me. And she works here, I didn't know that" I rubbed my face "We need to get out of here" I suggested

"Ezra, it's only 9.' He looked at his clock "You have to tell Aria, the truth. What happens if she finds out? your going to lose her for good, there is no turning back after that." Hardy stopped and looked at the girls "Aria, loves you. But it's only a matter of time, before all that guilt you have building up, is going to explode. How do you think Aria, will feel?"

I turned my attention away from Hardy, and held back a few angry tears. The fact that he was right, is killing me. I hated it, I hated not being able to tell Aria, the truth. Especially when she asked me if anything had happen...

Aria and Marie, came laughing their way back to the table. And I gave her a half hearted grin, before our host came back to the table. This time I ordered a shot of Patron, and another beer. Aria, turned to me and rubbed my arm. I rubbed her inner thigh, which caused her to squirm a little.

"Dance with me?" I whispered into her ear and took hold of her hand.

"Sure" She bit her lip and squeezed my hand. "I'm having fun Ezra" Aria, placed her head on my chest.

"That's good" I smiled and twirled her around.

"What's wrong Ezra? If it's about me having a little break down, I'm sorry" Aria rambled.

"It's not you baby, it's me. Maybe we should just go home? I'm not feeling that well"

"Are you catching what Dani, had?" Aria, looked at me like a proud parent. And placed her palm on my forehead. "Your, not warm."

"I'm fine Aria, I don't have a fever" I chuckled taking her hand away. "I just want to be alone with you."

Aria, smiled and stepped on her tippy toes. "Lead the way" She whispered seductively before giving me a kiss. "But I have to use the restroom first..."

"Okay, I'll meet you back at the table." I kissed her once more

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra and I laid cuddled on the bed, we had gotten home a couple of hours ago and made love twice in two nights. This is something that I could get used too.

I rested my head on his chest while he drew, circles on my lower back. I smiled when he got to my tickle spot, feeling little goose bumps on my arms. "Ezra" I giggled "That tickles"

Ezra, chuckled softly and titled my chin to look up at him "I love you." his voice was broken, but sincere.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. "Are you okay?" Ezra, sat up a little and brought me up to lean against him.

He let out a few shaky breaths, before I felt a lone tear on my cheek. But this time it wasn't mines. "Baby" I sat up completely and wrapped the sheet around me. "What's wrong?" At this point I was in a little panic mode.

"We can talk about anything right?"

"Yes, Ezra. I would like to hope so" I knitted my eyebrows and scratched the back of my head "What's this all about? Ezra, just tell me?"

"I quit my job, and I start working as Professor next month." Ezra, spoke and he started to play with his fingers.

"Is that it?" I rolled my eyes "I thought you were going to tell me you cheated or something" I joked and watched as he shook his head.

"I"m sorry" Ezra, told me as tears started to spill over.

"Excuse me?" My voice was hitched and my heart started to break. "Repeat that?" I asked pushing back my tears. "Ezra?" I yelled when he didn't say anything and I jumped off the bed and started to put on some clothes "You cheated on me? Ezra, is that it?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen. She threw herself on me, I pushed her away." Ezra, stood up from the bed and got dressed "You have to believe me, please. Baby"

"Don't' call me that" I yelled with tears running now my cheeks, pure heart break washing over me. "You slept with me last night. Is that what it was all about? Because you felt guilty?" I yelled again

"Aria, please just let me explain." He pleaded holding me back from leaving. "I'm sorry, please don't leave me. PLEASE" He begged over and over again.

I shook my head and kept pushing him away, but he blocked my only way out. "Just leave me alone, just get away from me." I yelled. "I don't want to even look at you... You cheating son of a bitch. Your, just like my father. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE"

I pushed back and dropped to my knees. Ezra, did the same and tried to get me to look him in the eyes. "I didn't want her, Aria. You have to believe me. I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" I spit out "But I knew all this late nights for over the last two years, was something bigger than grants, projects. BLAH BLAH BLAH." I stood up and sat down on the ottoman.

"You know I have been working hard on that. Why would you think that I made this happen? The second she came on to me, I fired her."

"Who was it?" I looked up at him with anger and rage.

"Heidi"

"The girl that came into my house?" I yelled and stood up "You let that slut in my house, and you-" I pointed. "Get out"

"What?" Ezra looked at me and I pointed to the door. "Aria, baby. We can work this out."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK AT THE END OF THE WEEK." I yelled.

"I promise it wont happen again. Aria, she's not working for me?" He pleaded.

"That's what my dad said. I heard it all before, so get out" I spat "Now"

Ezra, rose up to his feet "That's were you're wrong, I am not your father. Don't you ever, compare me with him. I did not sleep with her, she kissed me. I may have done the wrong thing by not telling you, but I have never slept with anyone besides you."

I scoffed and wiped my face "I find that hard to believe, especially when you spent countless nights, with this woman. It was only a matter of time before the two of you-" Ezra, cut me off by placing his lips on mines, but I just pushed him away.

"Please don't push me away, you have know idea. How hard it was to tell you... To know that you have that stupid divorce papers somewhere around here. I can't lose you, Aria. I love you" He cupped my face "I love you, till death do us part. Remember that? For better or for worse"

I cried out "This is the death do us part. I'm sorry" Ezra, dropped his hands and shook his head.

"I am not leaving, we are going to work this out. I believe in that. I am not leaving." Was Ezra's finale words before he sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. "Aria." Ezra, called as I placed my hands on the knob of the door. "I pushed her away, that has to count for something? I really didn't cheat on you"

"You know what hurts the most. Is that you came home and slept with me, right after she kissed you. She must have really turned you on" I hissed before walking out of the room.

**Okay okay. This chapter didn't really turn out the way that I had planned. But what girl wouldn't go crazy? **

**So the fact that Aria, saw her dad's face on Ezra when he told her that someone kissed him is wrong. But don't worry, Aria will realize that Ezra, is not her father. And everything will be okay again. I promise. **


	11. I miss you so much

**Alright, I promised a chapter before I went to bed. So this is it. I want to thank everyone who is reviewing my chapters, for the bottom of my heart. I love you all. **

**I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

**Ezra's POV:**

It's been a whole month and a half since Aria, left. She sign the divorce papers, and left it on the counter with a little note. Telling me to sign it. But I refuse, I refuse to sign that stupid document that tells me my marriage is over.

Dani, and Eric went with Aria to Rosewood. Now I live in a four bedroom house, and an office space with no one to share it with. I miss my family, I miss my wife. This stupid thing that had gotten me all eaten up inside, isn't my fault...

Within that month I have only seen my kids, twice. And that was because Ella, brought them back instead of Aria. But Dani, tells me that mommy just goes to work part time while she goes to school, and she had gotten Eric, into pre-school.

This week, was another week that I got to spend some time with my kids. Ella, once again had to bring them, and I plan on taking them to the park. Or doing what ever it is they want to do... When I heard the door bell, I sprang up from the chair I was in and opened the door.

"Ella" I breath out. She smiled warmly as my child gave me a hug. I hugged them back as tight as I could.

"We miss you daddy." Danielle exclaimed "When can you come back with us? Mommy, got us a house."

"what?" I looked up at Ella, with frightful eyes.

She nodded "Yeah, I think Aria is making it permanent. Because Rosewood Elementary, just gave Aria a full time position." Ella told me. "Maybe you should come back with us?"

I sighed "Why don't we all go to the park?" I suggested. "We can all ride our bikes.?"

"YAY" Eric and Dani, yelled and went into the back yard and got their bikes. Ella, and exchanged a few looks before I took my house keys and locked the door behind me.

Dani and Eric rode their bikes while Ella and I walked behind them. The park was only twenty minutes by foot, and since it was a nice day out. I thought it would be a great idea.

"How are you Ezra?" Ella, broke the ice.

I shrugged "You want the truth?" I looked to my side and watched her nod. "I'm broken, I am about to lose my mind..." I sighed "I want my family back, I am not Byron. Ella, I am sorry for bringing him up. But Aria, has to see that. She is judging our relationship, with yours. And that's not right."

Ella, sucked in a breath "I know. At least, your not on the couch this time" She patted my back "And making an effort, to take your kids out. I am glad that you opened the door this time"

I smiled sadly "I miss them, so so much. I go to work, everyday. Thinking Aria, will just walk into my office. I teach four times a week, and still come home to an empty house. When is she going to realize, I am not going to sign those papers?"

Ella, laughed. "Come back with us? You can stay in Aria's, old room or take Mikes. It's up to you"

"Can I think about it?" She nodded and we finally reached the park. Ella and I looked around and found a couple of benches under the tree. "Did Aria, tell you anything about Dani and Eric's birthday?"

Ella nodded her head "Yeah, Aria wants to take them to Disneyland during spring break. You know like a family vacation."

"Without me?" I bit out "I can't believe this is happening, I just wanted to be honest and look where it has gotten me. I never cheated on Aria, she kissed me." I cried out. "I want my wife back, is that so hard to ask?"

Ella patted my back, when I hunched over. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise. I know how much you love Aria, I know how much she means to you. Just give it time, Aria is stubborn and hard headed. She'll come around."

**Aria's POV:**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I told Hanna, when we walked into the mall. "I don't need to go shopping, I have you"

Hanna, rolled her eyes playfully "Excuse me, this is called recon. I need to know what people think about my new clothing line, I want to know how I can improve." Hanna told me, with a little smug face "Besides don't you have a date tonight? You need something good to wear"

I shook my head "It's not a date, we're going for drinks. It's not a big deal." I retorted "Besides, I am a free woman. I can do what I want" I shrugged and walked into forever 21., They were sponsoring Hanna Marin's clothing line. So far Hanna came out with three, so we are at the mall. To get first inside scoop, on what the customers really think, Hanna is actually undercover. Going by the name GINA , I had to laugh out loud with she told me that. Because, that's what magazines, were for.

Hanna scoffed "Have you even talked to Ezra, since you left him?"

I arched an eyebrow "No, We email and text but that's just about the children." I stopped myself from lying. "He wrote me a letter, asking me to come home." I admitted

"So you miss him? You want to go home?" She asked me and handed me a black strapless dress.

"I am home, Han. This is where I grew up, fell in love." I closed my eyes. "He cheated on me, I can't forgive him for that."

"Yes, you can. Look I am not going to beat around the bush. I talked to Ezra, directly. He misses you, I believe him when he told me that she kissed him."

I groaned "You talked to Ezra, so you think I am over reacting?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "This is unbelievable."

"Aria, sweetie listen to me. Ezra, will always be there for you. He will always, see you as his one true love. Just give him a chance. Talk to him face to face... You can see the spark in his eyes, when he looks at your old wedding videos."

"You went to my house?" I smirked

Hanna rolled her eyes "I'm being serious." She laughed "He's miserable, and much more heart broken than you. I just can't believe you can have drinks with someone and your not even divorce yet."

**Ezra's POV:**

After spending two hours at the park, Ella the kids and I made our way back to the house. Ella, settled her things in the guess bedroom while I went into the kitchen to start dinner.

After about ten minutes, Ella turned up into the kitchen and lent up against the wall. I turned and smiled at her before going back to the fridge.

"What are you doing?"

"Making dinner" I replied and took out the Stir-fry pan. "What, don't you trust my cooking?"

She let out a harsh laugh "Not really Ezra, last time you cooked. I spent my night in the bathroom"

I chuckled "I'm sorry, but the meat wasn't fully cooked." I apologized. "I'm doing better though" I sighed "Maybe we should just call for take out?"

"I can cook Ezra, you don't have to call take out every time. I can help" She offered and took the knife from me.

"Okay" I agreed and rubbed my face at the same time Ella's phone rang.

"It's Aria" Ella told me and answered the phone "Hey, sweetie..."

I knitted my eyebrows "Yes, okay that would be fine. I wont, alright" Was all the words I could hear.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned when Ella, just gave me a friendly smile. She shook her head and went on cutting the vegetables. "What did Aria, Say?"

She sighed "If she could borrow my black leather jacket, because she left her's here. And if I could bring her's back on Sunday."

"Why would Aria, need her leather jacket? The only time she wear's that is if she is-" I stopped mid-sentence when Ella, stopped cutting "Is she going on a date?" I hissed

"Daddy," Eric, called from the living room "The TV is not working"

I shook my head and ignored my son "Ella, please. Is Aria, going on a Date?"

"It's not a date, it's just a few friends going out for drinks."

I huffed a few swallow breaths "A few drinks? with friends?" I sat down on the counter stool "Oh my god."

There was silence, after the near shock of my life. Was this something real? Or was Aria, really just having a few drinks with a few friends? What if she falls for someone there in Rosewood?

"Ezra" Ella, yelled and threw the dish towel at my face "Are you alright? You went blank"

I stood "I have a few things I need to do. Give me about a half hour" I told her and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I grabbed a suite case from the closet and started to throw in random clothes. I can't let Aria, fall in love with someone else.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Danielle asked coming into the room. "Where you going?"

I smiled and kept on packing. "Rosewood, I'm going to get mommy back."

**go Ezra go Ezra, hahaha. Okay, please feel free to leave your comments in a review. I promise things will get better, and life as we know it will be Ezria again.**

**Now now, goodnight I am going to bed. Even though it's spring break and we're supposed to stay up all night. I am very tired from the days events, Sleep well everyone. I will update another chapter tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my lovely readers. I am so grateful, that you all are enjoying this story. Your awsome and fantastic...**

**Aria's POV:**

A bunch of us went over to the Old Hollis bar... After the week that I had, dealing with ungrateful children, I was so happy to get out of the house for a few hours... As much as I love teaching, I missed New York. Rosewood Elementary kids are harsh. And when I moved to New York, I thought that was bad but this class that I have is like talking to a wall. They just don't listen, always talking when their not supposed too.

I have Amy, once again in my class. She is the only one that talks to me with respect. But than again I did teach Private school, and I was once at Rosewood, sassy Elementary school.

Amy, Walter and Lauren all to go Rosewood Elementary. True to her word, Emily and Pam had gotten guardian ship over the three children while their father is in Jail for sexual assault. Lauren is really happy that Danielle goes to the same school. Amy, was happy that she had gotten me again as her teacher, she told me that she felt safe with me around. Walter, on the other hand. Had a hard time making friends, he would sit by himself and mope around during lunch recess. That was until I told him to join my reading group, I had twice a week during lunch recess. Now, he is very happy with his three new best friends... I just hope, they keep their respect and don't give in to the sassiness of Rosewood.

"Aria, How do you like it so far?" Gene, she is one of the teachers from the fifth grade level.

I shrugged "It's different, I mean. I taught at a private school, and now that I am in public. Public school seems more harsh. They have no discipline, they talk out of place. I just don't know what to do with them"

She laughed "It will get better, your still the new teacher. They probably think your a sub, and can act out when they want."

I nodded "Not with me, I had to keep my whole class in for Recess, because they didn't want to do their reading. That sucked for me" I joked "But if I really had to say something, I would blame the parents. Aren't they really the true teachers of life?" I commented.

"You're right. It doesn't matter what we do. They will always, see their parents as examples." Jeremy told me. He teaches pre-kinder for the handicapped.

A few hours went by, and I was ready to go home. We had talked about school, and what we could do to improve our students manors. Come to find out, we all have the same problem, expects for Jeremy since he teaches the disable.

As minutes went by, I just thought about my children and what they could be doing right about now. This is the third weekend that I didn't have them and I still couldn't get used to them being miles away. I sighed and looked at the time. It was close to eleven, so I said my goodbyes and called me a cab.

I didn't want to drive here in case I was to wasted, so called a cab. I thanked god when I had gotten home and was able to take off all my clothes and just put on a big shirt. I laid in bed and heard my phone ring, but just ignored it as I went into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>As the morning sun, started to raise. I woke up with a head ache. I grabbed the extra pillow on my bed and covered my eyes. In all truth I miss having Ezra, next to me. I miss listening to his soft breaths of air when I wake up before him.<p>

Finally having enough, I turned to my side and grabbed my phone from my bed stand and looked who called last night. It was my mother, telling me to come to the house in the morning, because she and the kids had to come home.

I groaned and rolled out of bed, to get a start on the day. I grabbed a quick shower and changed into a black jeans shorts and a white tank top. Before going over to the house, I stopped off at the Grille and grabbed me a latte with extra espresso.

"Mom" I called out when I walked into the house. I heard whispers in the kitchen and walked in there to see Ezra, sitting down with my mother. "What are you doing here?"

Ezra, smiled whilst staring into my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and asked him the same question before he answered with a "We need to talk" After that my mother went upstairs.

"About what?"

He sighed "About us? "

I scoffed and placed my bag on the counter "There is no us, anymore Ezra." I felt my heart crush from those words.

"Please don't say that. Please" Ezra begged. "I want you back Aria, and if I have to move here I will" He stood up and sat in the chair next to me "I have done nothing wrong... The only thing I have done wrong was keeping it from you"

"Is that why you brought me the tennis bracelet? Is because you felt guilty from, keeping it from me?" I questioned with tears threatening to fall.

"No" He whispered and looked down shaking his head. "I wanted to give you something, you don't know how happy I am, when I'm with you"

"Your right I don't, because your were never with me. Until I told you what I wanted to do." I hissed "Do you think this is easy for me? This is killing me, having my mother drive back and forth so you could spend time with our children."

"I'm sorry,"

"So am I Ezra, so am I" I stood to walk away from him, but he got me by the wrist.

"What can I do? just tell me" He pleaded and I closed my eyes.

"I can't tell you that" I told him

"Why not?" He stood and let my wrist go. "Why can't you tell me?"

I sighed and looked him in the eyes "Because I don't know myself. I am just as heartbroken as you Ez. I too want my family back.. But right now I just don't trust you"

"So let me make a suggestion" He smiled and I crossed my arms over my chest encouraging him to make his motion "Let me move in with you? We can start off as friends, rebuilding our relationship" I cocked my head to the side and bit my bottom lip as I let out a breath "I'll be here with your mom, for a bit. Just think about it." he kissed my cheek before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I turned to watch him leave and I just got frustrated with myself.

"Ezra" I called out "You win" I placed my hands on my hips and hoped I wasn't going to regret this.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I let out a refresh breath when I heard Aria, call out my name. I knew if I was sincere enough Aria, would let me back in. And truth be told, I was only on the third step, when she called for me. I looked up at Ella, who was sitting on landing with a smirk on her face. Before I turned back around and went into Aria's view.

"One month" Aria barked out "That's it."

I nodded "That's all we need" I told her and went in for a kiss to the lips, but Aria turned her head and I ended up kissing her cheek. "That was cold" I joked.

Aria smirked as she faced me and shrugged her shoulders "That's what you get"

I chuckled softly and nodded my head "Have lunch with me?" I asked questionably

Aria, pressed her lips into a thin line before nodding her head. "Alright, pick me up in an hour. This" She said getting a note pad from the drawer and a pen "Is my address, don't make me regret this Ez."

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, I was downstairs trying to pass time. Ella, had told me that it was only a ten minute drive, so I didn't have to seem so despite. Ella, also told me to be a couple of minutes late, just to see if Aria would get upset. Because that would mean she still cared.<p>

I thought Ella, was a little nuts, when she told me this. Because I was despite, I didn't care at this point if I had to go on my hands and knee's to beg Aria to let me back in... When Hanna came over to the house in New York, she told me she talked to Aria. At first I didn't know why she stopped by, but when she told me she believed me. I had to let her in the house, just to hear what she had to say.

Hanna told me that Aria, is just wrong and stubborn. Two things that I had already knew. She also told me that Aria, is still deeply in love with me. So take my time in signing those divorce papers... Aria, is not going to push me into something that she doesn't want to see happen...

"You can go now" Ella, chimed in "What are you waiting for?"

I nodded and stood from the leather chair "How do I look?" I asked her, over the years, I have started to see Ella in a new light. I saw her not as just my mother- in- law, But as my own mom as well.

"Very handsome"

"Are you leaving daddy?" Eric, asked with a pout. I nodded and picked my son up.

"I'll be back later, I am just going out to lunch with Mama. Okay?"

Eric nodded "Alright," I chuckled and kiss his forehead before putting him back down.

"Have fun, daddy. Make mommy love you more" Danielle, called out from the landing upstairs.

"I will try sweetie. Be good for grandma, I will see you all later"

* * *

><p>"It's about time. I have been waiting for over ten minutes" Aria, exclaimed "What took you so long?"<p>

I smiled "Um, I had to say something to our kids Aria. I couldn't just leave without telling them where I was going" I shook my head "By the way, I have something of yours"

"Oh?" Aria, questioned and closed the door behind her "What is it?"

I shrugged and opened up the back seat "I believe you needed this?" I held up her black leather jacket.

"Ezra, it's not what you think" Aria, started to say but I just cut her off.

"Who ever you date is your business" I told her sarcastically "Let's just have lunch." I opened the passenger door and waited till she got in before getting into the drivers side.

"It wasn't a date. I went out with a few friends" I nodded and started up the car, putting it in reverse and driving over to the grille. I figured something normal, before I ask her out to dinner. "I'm serious Ez, it was just a few friends"

"Ar, you don't have to defend yourself with me. I believe you" I told her. "Besides, you were just trying to get back at me."

"That's not true" Aria's squealed.

"I was just saying, you know. Your husband cheated on you, so why not cheat on him before the divorce is final."

"Your a jerk" Aria, slapped my arm. "I would never do or think that"

"Maybe not, but you were thinking it." I retorted.

I turned in just enough time to see Aria, rolling her eyes. I chuckled under my breath. Until Aria, spoke again "Okay, so I thought about it. But that's not how it turned out."

"You know what, just drop it Aria. You went out, big deal. What I want to concentrate on is getting us back together." I told her, while pulling into a parking space.

"What if we can't Ezra? What do we do then?" She asked when I turned the car off.

I stayed silent but turned my head to look at her. After a few moments I spoke "I believe our love, will conquer all. You just have to believe Ar." I took her hand "Have faith."

She sniffled back a tear "In what? In you?"

I nodded, even though I was a little taken back "You did, once upon a time. Why can't you believe me now? when I tell you I never kissed her back" I asked in a mere whisper.

'Because you were never home. What else is there to think? All I ever wanted was to be able to lay next to you. Wake up, with my husband, enjoy our Sundays with our kids. None of that happen until, I slapped divorce in your face."

"But I'm trying Aria, I at least get credit for that?" I told her before opening my door.

"Yes" I heard her mutter before she had gotten out.

**HarrylovesGinny09-** Byron will be coming within the next few chapters. But don't worry, I didn't forget about him

**bite-me-im-irish-** Sorry, about all the cliffhangers. And also sorry, I couldn't update as soon as I woke up.

**Also thank you to everyone of you that has been reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, about not updating the last two days...**

**Aria's POV:**

Sunday, rolled around really quick. Ezra, is now sleeping on the couch while everyone else has their own room. When I woke up this morning, I woke up to the sound of laughter coming from Danielle's bedroom.

I got up and put on my robe, before going down two doors to see what was going on... The door was slightly ajar, so I pushed it a little more to see Ezra giving Danielle and Eric a tickle fight. Dani, was pleading with Ezra to stop. While Eric, wanted Ezra to tickle his feet more.

"Hey mommy" Eric, sang and pushed Ezra aside so he could run over to me with his arm's opened wide. I gracefully picked him up and gave him a morning kiss to the cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" Danielle asked me while she stood from the floor. I nodded and looked over at Ezra, who was putting some of the toys away.

"What about you? Sleep well?"

Ezra, chuckled "Pretty much."

"Daddy, slept with me last night" Eric, smiled with excitement "He snores loud" Eric, made snoring sounds, causing me to laugh out loud.

"Hey, bud. How can you really tell? I thought it was you, making that snoring sound"

"Daddy, I heard it too. And I think I rather have you laughing in your sleep" She joked and I just giggled my way out of the room.

"You guys, are my kids." I commented.

"That's not funny Ar" Ezra, defended himself. " I know I laugh in my sleep, but I do not snore."

The three of us started to walk downstairs, with Ezra following us. I must say, this was a great way to wake up in the morning. To the sound of children laughing. I loved it.

"So what are we doing today?" Dani, asked as she sat on the stool in front of the counter. I turned and shrugged my shoulders.

"I really, didn't have plans." I told her.

"Daddy, did. He said, if you wanted we could all go to the movies. Like a family" Danielle, told me with a little attitude.

I placed my hands on my hips "Is that right?" I arched an eyebrow "What else did daddy say?"

"I said, that maybe I should ask Hollis, for a job. OR maybe Rosewood day." Ezra, told me.

"What?" I questioned. "Your, staying in Rosewood? What about NYU?"

He shrugged "What about it? I don't want to go back to NY, if my family isn't there. What's the point?"

"Ezra, we talked about this" I told him, in a calm voice trying not to cause a fight with our children in the room.

He shook his head "No, you talked I listen. I never agreed to going back about a month."

"I'll get it" Dani, called when we heard the door bell ring.

I sighed softly before Ezra, went with Dani to the front door. "Who are you?" I heard Ezra, ask.

"That's Mr. Seal daddy" I heard Dani, say and my eyes went wide. I started to speed walk to the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I questioned covering myself better with my robe.

"I wanted to see, if you wanted to get brunch?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Ezra, looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Ezra this is Jeremy. Jeremy this is Ezra, he's staying with me for a month..."

"I'm her husband" Ezra, clarified. "But today, is family day. You know, where you spend time with your loved ones?"

"Ezra" I hissed "That's rude."

"Yeah, Daddy. Mr. Seal is mommy's friend. Like Heidi, she's your friend"

"Dani, upstairs" Ezra, demanded

"But, daddy. I was just saying."

"Now, and take your brother with you" He pointed.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. But my soon to be ex-husband is right. I will just talk to you on Monday." I told him with an apologetic smile.

"That's no problem, I should have called first." He eyed out Ezra, before turning around and walking down the stairs.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled. "You have no right, to be angry. And take it out on Danielle"

"Let's just get ready for our day, alright?" He sighed and turned on his heel.

"I'm not going" I scoffed "Your attitude stinks, and unless you start to act like a descent human being, I am not going anywhere with you." I told him in a firm tone.

"That's up to you. But you explain to our kids why their mother refuse to come out with us, during our family time" Ezra, thought he was so smooth.

"Fine" I retorted "I'll just explain to our kids, the reason why we are in Rosewood. Instead of New York, is because their daddy, cheated on their mommy. That would go smooth."

"Don't you dare." Ezra, stopped me "I did not cheat on you, when are you going to get that through you stubborn head?" He yelled.

I slapped his face. "I hate you. Ezra, just leave" I pointed to the door. "I did not ask you to come here."

Ezra touched his face, and stared me in the eyes. "You didn't have too." He told me with heartbreak and walked upstairs. I waited till he was out of sight before letting my tears spill over and breaking out in a full out cry.

"I hate this." I told myself, as I went into the living room.

**Ezra's POV:**

I sat on Danielle's twin size bed, and kept my hand on my cheek. Aria, had slapped me with full force on that one... She really had hatred in her eyes, when she slapped me. That it hurt more, than her force.

When I had gotten upstairs, I apologized to Dani for yelling at her. She took it well, and told me that she heard me and Aria fighting. I really didn't tell her about what, but Dani never pressured me to explain.

"Daddy, I'm hungry, when can we eat?" Eric, asked me with sad eyes.

"We should go, we can get something on our way." I told them and Danielle got off the bed.

"What about mommy?" She asked me.

I shrugged "I don't know, sweetie. Why don't you ask her."

"Alright" She said and ran out of the room. I went into Eric's room and grabbed his coat from his closet and meant Eric, in the hallway. After a few minutes Dani, came running back up.

"Daddy, mommy is talking on the phone" Dani, said walking up to us.

"With who?"

"With Papa Montgomery" She replied and I knitted my eyebrows.

"Alright, let's go. I will talk to mommy, when we get down stairs"

**Aria's POV:**

Sitting on this couch thinking about my next move, had really gotten me more upset with myself. Upset that I keep on hitting Ezra, whenever I had the urge. That was the third time that I had slapped his face. And every time I touched him with force, I felt my heart break.

So after a while I called my father, for the first time in years. To say I was shocked at myself would be an understatement. I was terrified, at first I didn't know what to say. But I knew I would want to hear his point of view. I want to know what he was thinking when he cheated, I want to know the thoughts.

_"Dad" I breath out._

_"Aria, it's so good to hear your voice" He all my cried on the phone "How are you baby"_

_I sighed, with tears streaming down my face "Not so good. Where are you?"_

_"I'm in New York, still looking for work. Where are you?" He sounded sincere_

_"I'm in Rosewood" I smiled "Do you have a minute?"_

_"Of course, I have all the time you want. What's going on in your mind?"_

_I shook my head "Can you tell me..." I stopped and sucked in a breath "What you were thinking, when you cheated on mom?"_

_"Aria, I really don't want to-"_

_"Please dad, I need to know. The truth" I cried "Please"_

_I heard him sigh and a few other sounds before he started to explain. He told me that it was on impulse. He never really meant to do it, but it just happen. He told me the thought's that were going through his mind, was he knew it was wrong. To hurt his family like this, but he just couldn't stop. He told me he regretted, ever touching another woman and breaking his vow's. He also apologized for, doing it again. And that he took full blame for tearing up his family._

_I started to cried harder when he told me that. How can, someone love someone else and still cheat on them a second time? That's what I asked, but he had not one simple explanation to that question. But the time he was almost finished explaining, I heard Dani call out my name._

_"I have to go Dad, thank you for talking with me" I told him and hung up before Ezra, came downstairs. I knew how he felt about my father, so I didn't want to start up another fight._

"What is it Dani?"

"Daddy, wanted me to ask if you were coming?" She pouted.

I sighed and tossed the house phone on the chair. "Sure, just give me a few minutes." I told her and heard her running back up the stairs. I sat there for a few more seconds, before getting off the couch and heading upstairs.

The second I turned the corner I walked right into Ezra. "Dani,, told me you were talking to Byron?"

I nodded "And?"

He scoffed "Do what ever you want." He moved aside and let me pass, I turned to face him with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, I hit you" I told him and ran upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

We all filed into my car, when Aria was finally ready. It took all but ten minutes to throw on a simple floral dress and some flats. She tied her hair into a pony tail and didn't even bother to put on make-up. She looked absolutely beautiful, so pure.

Aria, sat in the front but kept her attention out the window. With a few sniffles here and there. Dani and Eric were in the back seat coloring, until I parked the car in front of Ray's Diner. Aria and I both got out at the same time and took one child at a time. I set the alarm the second Aria, closed the door.

I held on to Dani's hand, while Aria had Eric. Once we found a booth, Dani and Eric scooted in and Aria and I took the edges. When the waitress came over, it was too our surprise. One of my old students and Aria's classmate. She made small talk and Aria, kept her silence.

After we placed our order, I stared at Aria with deep thought. I thought about what she could possible want with Byron and why would she talk to him. I thought about if this was really the right choice for me to live in that house, with so much rage. Or if I should just get an apartment.

When our food arrived, Aria helped Eric with his pancakes and I did the same with Dani's eggs. Aria, order the same as Dani, and I ordered the same as Eric, but with toast instead of beacon.

I looked up at Aria, to see her just pushing her food around. taking a bit here and there. "Aren't you hungry?"

Aria, shook her head "not really" She looked at Eric, who had a mouth full of food. "That's too much"

Eric, smiled and spitted out a bit of his pancake. I chuckled softly, thinking it was a bit funny, but Aria just glared at me. "What?" I smirked and took a sip of my coffee.

"Nothing" She mumbled and took a bit of her eggs.

Half hour later, everyone was done and we were ready to go. Before everyone had gotten up, I looked up what they had playing in the theater on the internet. Not so much children rated movies, but there was one. Beauty and the Beast in 3D.

When we had gotten to the theater, Dani, was already excited. Eric, pouted because he wanted to see the man with the burning face... Also known as Ghost Rider, but I was not into that. After paying for the movie, We all walked in and grabbed an extra large popcorn and trays. Since we had already ate, we didn't need that much snacks. But what's a movie, without popcorn.

Dani and Eric, went in first, leaving Aria and I to sit together. I allowed her to take the seat next to Dani, while I took the end. She shrugged and when she sat down she put the arm rest down in the middle.

"When are you going to stop this?" I whispered in her ear and looked her in the eyes after.

"What are you talking about?" She played stupid.

"You know what I'm talking about" I whispered angrily "Please, just tell me?"

She let out a harsh breath "I'm... I don't know Ezra, I am so confused right now."

"About what?" I questioned, pushing her to tell me what she was thinking.

"I want to believe you."

"So what is stopping you? Is it because of your dad?"

"Maybe" She mumbled and looked down at her hand, I followed her gaze, and finally noticed she wasn't wearing her ring.

"Where's your ring?" I asked in a normal tone. Causing Danielle to shh me. "Aria?"

"In my Jewelry box"

"Why? I know you lied, you don't hate me. So why would you take it off?"

"Please, Ezra. The movie is about to start." She pleaded.

"That hurts more, then the slap you gave me this morning. I can't believe you would take off your wedding ring" I told her harshly. "I just don't believe it."

**I like this chapter and the one after this. I don't know why, but I just do and hope that you like it as well... **

**Don't forget to review, I love hearing from all of you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ezra's POV:**

As days rolled by, Aria and I went our separate ways. Although we were in the same house, I continued to sleep in Eric's room. Thank God he was small and we were both able to sleep in the same twin bed. Aria, did a great job when picking out their furniture...

Today, was a stormy Wednesday. With wet roads, and fallen trees from the heavy winds. But like any other day, Aria, Dani and Eric went to School. While I was stuck at home, doing nothing but looking for a job. I called around a few places, but they told me they're only taking in Sub's at this time.

I had gotten so frustrated and thought Hollis would never accept me back. They wanted me to go to New Orleans and I tanked that, so they fired me on Byron's behalf. But I needed to try, so I upped and got in my car. I drove the twenty minutes to Hollis, from the house. And parked in guess parking.

When I had gotten there, it was like I had never been here before. They had added a new wing, and a few more coffee carts. The halls had a new shade of color, and the pictures that were once up on the walls of authors and other dead people were replaced with other pictures and paintings.

Although the campus had changed, the smell of old leather bound books still filled my nostrils.

"Ezra?" I heard my name and turned around to see Professor Smith, behind me. "What are you doing here?" She exclaimed and came in to give me a hug.

"My family and I moved back. I was hoping to get something in town" I admitted thinking she could help me out.

She nodded "It's so good to see you. I heard you married Professor Montgomery's daughter?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, Aria, is my wife" I told her proudly. "She wanted to come home, so to her wishes here we are" I lied, but I didn't want to tell her that my wife left me in New York. And I had to follow her here.

"That's great. I'm so sorry, to hear about Byron. He was doing really well" She shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her confused "I thought he got fired?"

Now she was the one looking at me confused and she shook her head "No, he quit. Something about wanting, to spend more time with his family." She cocked her head "Ezra, Byron has lung cancer. It's only a matter of time now."

"He told me that he cheated with another grad student" I told her.

She laughed "No, I heard about the first one. But he has cancer, I am sure of that. I was the one that sat with him, I felt bad that he didn't want to tell Ella, or any of the kids. So I offered to drive him."

I nodded "Thank you for telling me. We didn't know..." I let out a breath "Now I know why he showed up in New York, wanting a Job at NYU. But when he told me he had gotten fired. I didn't give him the job." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh, I heard you were DEAN" She squealed and I nodded "Look, Byron has his problems. But he never wanted to burden anyone with his cancer, so he told everyone that he was a cheater. You know me I am in my 70's who's going to believe me?" She joked and patted my back. "tell Aria, I said hi. And if your willing I could really use a new TA. The one I have can't tell the difference between The Odyssey and Shakespearean. I don't know how he got into this school"

I laughed "Thank you" I told her with another hug before we parted ways.

I stayed behind and thought about how the hell am I supposed to tell Aria, that the only reason Byron wanted a job at NYU was to spend his last dying days with his only daughter. Only for her husband to smack him in the face verbally?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I thanked god today was only half day of school. I still couldn't get the attention of my class, and thought I was doing everything wrong. When finally, Jeremy, saved the day for me. He brought everyone to my attention and told them he wasn't afraid to keep everyone after school, for detention.

I had to question him about that one, I wasn't going to spend an hour after school for that. I have kids of my own to take care, but when he winked at me I knew he had my back.

On my drive home, I took the scenic route with the kids. I wanted to clear my head before I walked through the door and saw Ezra with dinner ready. It has been the same old thing for the last two days. Ezra, in the kitchen setting dinner on the table. He's sweet and I know that he is trying. But I still couldn't shake the thought of him kissing another woman with his wedding band on.

His wedding band- I thought to myself and glanced down at my naked finger with it's ring mark on it. I shouldn't have taken it off. Truth be told, I just thought taking off that ring would make me feel better, but it's not. It's just making me feel worst, and what's more worse about it, is that Ezra started to look at my finger all the time.

"Okay, were home" I announced and heard shuffling around in the back. Dani, was the first to get her seat belt off and then Eric. They both ran up to the door and waited for me to gather all my paper work and stuff for me to grade.

I giggled at their eagerness and opened the door. For the first time in two days. Ezra, wasn't in the kitchen, and dinner wasn't made. I placed all my stuff down on the counter and looked around the house. Ezra, wasn't there but his car was parked in the car port. I shrugged and thought maybe he went for a run.

Just as I suspected Ezra, came running in the house with an expression that I couldn't make out. It was like I couldn't read him, like something was really on his mind.

"Are you okay? you look like a ghost" I questioned and felt his forehead like a concern parent.

"Aria, that's not it" Ezra, told me and took my hand in his. "We need to talk, it's about you father" He started and I stepped away from him.

"Is he here?" I asked him worried that he was going to cause more drama in my life. But when Ezra, shook his head. I let out a breath of relief. "What about him?" I pulled my hand away and looked at him with announce that he wasn't speaking.

"I don't know how to say this, but your dad did not cheat on your mom. In fact he did it to save her." Ezra, started and our kids ran downstairs so he stopped.

"Daddy, you gross" Eric, held the bridge of his nose "you need a bath"

I held back a laugh and nodded "Talk about this later?" I told him and went into the kitchen to call for take out. I figured what ever story Ezra, had to tell me it could wait. I mean my father didn't wait and listen to what Ezra and I had to say about our relationship. So why should I listen to his excuses.

"Aria, we really need to talk" Ezra, called out rubbing his face with a towel. I turned around and held up a finger because I was on the phone with the Pizza man. After I was done, I looked at him with a "go ahead talk kind of face". "Eric, please go upstairs he asked with a calm tone.

"But dad, every time you tell us to stay upstairs. you and mommy start a fight" Eric cried "When are the two of you going to stop?"

I looked at Eric, with a sad and broken hearted face. I couldn't believe that we are breaking our own children's heart with all of our constant fighting. "We are not going to fight." Ezra told him "I promise, I just need to talk to mommy in private"

"You promise too mommy?"

I nodded, not wanting to see anymore heart break "I promise, sweetie"

After Eric, gave us his stare down and ran upstairs. I placed my hands on my hips "Well, what's so important that you couldn't wait till after dinner?"

"Ar. Please listen to me" Ezra, said sternly "Your father, only wanted that job at NYU, so he could spend his last dying days with his family" I knitted my eyebrows and brought my arm's to the side.

"What are you talking about? What last dying days?" I questioned with concern

"Baby, your father has cancer. I - I talked to a few Professors at Hollis, they all told me the same story. I tired to get a hold of Ella, but she didn't answer."

I blinked away a few tears "cancer?" I shrieked "Are you sure?" He nodded, and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't care that he was sweaty and stink, I really needed this hug from him.

"I'm so sorry baby." Ezra, cooed "If I had known, I wouldn't have been so harsh" I shook my head and cried into Ezra's chest.

"You didn't know" I mumbled and pulled away "You think my mom knows? But if she knows why keep it a secret?" I asked him demanded "Why would he not tell us? I called him on Sunday, he could have told me then"

"Baby, he didn't want to cause his family anymore pain. Maybe that's why he didn't tell anymore, maybe he just wanted everyone to treat him as normal as possible." Ezra, rubbed the back of his neck. "You should call him, maybe get your dad to come to dinner or something. Make amends with him Ar."

I shook my head "I have been hating on him for years Ezra, for trying to break up our wedding and than for sleeping with another student. And now, that was all a lie. He was trying to protect us from heart break?" I questioned "I don't know if I can do this" I told him with my heart pounding in my ears. "I have to tell Mike"

**Ezra's POV:**

I was finally able to contain Aria, when the pizza man came. She was in a terrible mind stage and I just wanted to be there for her. And to my shock, she had let me in. For the first time in a month, Aria let me hold her till she wasn't able to cry.

When the pizza man came, Aria excused herself and went upstairs. She sent the kids down, and I feed them their slice of pizza and garlic bread. I gave them juice instead of the usually soda, because I knew how Aria like them calm before they take a shower and head up for bed.

Around seven I had gotten our kids showered and dressed for bed. I had checked Dani's homework and then cleaned the kitchen. Making sure everything is wiped down, so it won't attract any ant's. I then took a slice of Pizza and garlic, bread with a glass of water up to Aria.

I had knocked softly and opened the door. The sight before me had just broken my heart. I have never seen Aria, in this stage before. She was sitting at the corner of the bed with her feet tucked in and her back up against the wall. She had the stuff animal that I had won for her, when we first went public.

"Ar. Honey, you have to eat something" I told her and shut the door. "please" I placed the pizza in front of her and she just shook her head.

"I'm not hungry, thank you" She told me with more tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her perfectly put on make up, was not ruin with stains down her face. "Can you hold me?" She whispered and looked me in the eyes.

I placed the plate and water down on the night stand and scooted over to her. She rested her head on my chest as I traced small circles on her back. "Everything's going to be okay." I whispered

Aria, let out a few sobs "I feel so bad, I have been pushing him away for years, Ez. And all he wanted to do was make amends." She cried.

I took in a breath and tilted her chin to look up at me "You have to talk to your dad. And call your mom, just talk to them."

She nodded and rested her head back on my chest. Aria, then placed and hand in mine and entwine our fingers. I felt the corner of my lips turn in a upright position. I love this feeling, but I just wished we could come to terms.

"I don't want a divorce" She mumbled, but clear enough for me to hear. "I love you too much, I don't want to push you away too." She looked up at me with teary eyes. "Will you sleep with me tonight, and for the rest of our lives together?"

I nodded and lent down to give her a kiss "I am not going anywhere."

**Thank you for the quick reviews, I loved it. I loved this chapter too, even though I love drama, I just figured it's about time that this two will come to come kind of terms.**

**At this breaking point Aria, is going to be very needed. let's hope she will be able to make everyone happy... hmmm**

**Bite-me-im-irish: Don't worry, someone will call her out about being selfish, but it's in the next or the one after that. Chapter. I forgot, but that chapter should be up soon...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, hello there. I really don't have much of a note, other than... THANK YOU FOR THE MANY REVIEWS, I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT THIS STORY HAD JUST PASSED 100... I AM SO HAPPY,,, THANK YOU.**

**Ezra's POV:**

As days followed, Aria and I haven't been able to reach Ella. It's almost like she fell off the face of the earth. Why was it so much easier to reach Mike on Skype than it was to reach Ella, who lived ten minutes from the house? That's what I thought when Aria, went stir crazy and ran all the way to Ella's house.

It's now bright beautiful Saturday afternoon, and I took our kids to the park. I figure with Aria, going stir mental it would be a great time to have the kids out of the house.

When Aria and I had talked to Mike, he told us that he had already made amends with their father. He said that he didn't want to go off to war with all this weight on his shoulders. So just before his deployment, Mike and Byron had a wonderful dinner and talked everything out. Mike, had already knew about Byron, and so does Ella. Ella and Byron told Mike to keep it a secret from Aria, because we all know how emotional Aria can get.

Byron wanted Aria, to come to her own terms with him. He didn't want Aria, to think that the only reason he was reaching out to her was because he has cancer. He wanted Aria, to see that Byron is the father that she once loved. And I wanted that too. I know Byron and I had this big blow out at NYU, but that was only because of what he did to our wedding.

Dani, Eric and I have been at the park for the past two hours when I suddenly fell my phone buzz. I took it out of my pocket, not knowing I left it on vibrate and saw it was a missed call from Ella, I listened to the voice mail and she told me to come to the house, without Aria.

I shook my head, because I didn't need this. I didn't want to keep more secrets from my wife, when she is just starting to let me back in. But I called Ella, back and told her in the most sarcastic tone that I would be there soon.

"Come on kids" I called from my spot on the bench. "We have to go to Grandma Ella's house" I announced and saw them running towards me.

"What for?" Dani, pouted "We always stay indoors, can't we just play for a little while longer?"

I smiled and shook my head "this is really important, I'm sorry." I told her and watched as she stammered her way to the car.

With Eric, having nothing to say. I followed him over to the car and opened the door. I waited till the kids were in fasten in their seats before pulling out onto the main road. With the only thought of this not ending very well, I pulled up to Ella's house and told my kids to head on upstairs. I had a few words for Ella, myself.

**Aria's POV:**

For the past three days, I have done nothing but mope around. I felt so useless and unable to function, that I have given Ezra all of our responsibilities. At this point and time, I felt so angry with myself that, if I could I would kick myself in the ass for being so selfish and unreliable.

Finally getting out of bed, I headed downstairs and made myself my first real meal of the week. Ezra, has been given me food but I just only pick at it. So right now I am sitting at the dinning table with an edible sandwich and some cheetos chips...

After finishing my food, I went into the living room and brought out some of my old family pictures. The one's with me and my father together and happy. With me sitting on the top of his shoulders, at Disney land. Or the one when he had tired to teach me how to fish, up at my grandmothers lake.

It's funny, how you think life can be so perfect and in the blink of an eye everything comes burning down. My father, before the affair. I looked up to him, I followed his example in life. I wanted to be just like him, depended and strong willing. Maybe that's why I am so stubborn, and here I thought I got that from my mom.

As I flipped through page after page, I finally stopped at the last. It was a picture of my dad and I at the father daughter dance. When my relationship was revealed, he still wanted to see me as his little girl. Never wanting for me to grow up, never wanting to realize that I had in fact fallen in love with my English Teacher. This was the one thing, that he wanted. Was to just take a father daughter picture, but I wasn't even able to give him that. This picture... This last picture I have of us together, was from 'A' it had also came with a text telling me what a great job I had done, breaking my fathers heart.

I should have known from the way he was acting, that he was sick at the time. I should have known that... But I was to stubborn and stuck-up in my own world to realize my father and mother.

Finally having enough of it, I tossed the book on the side and laid down on the couch. I have been trying for days to get a hold of my dad, and my mom. But nothing, Ezra had even gone over to the house to look for Ella, but she wasn't home. I think Mike, had gotten to them first... Or either my mom was with my dad all this time. I don't know, those are just my thoughts.

After thinking so much of what a bad and terrible daughter I am to my father. I ended up falling asleep on the couch. Ezra, had woken me up a few hours later, saying that my mom had called. He had a lash out with her and had to leave, but he left our children with her. He didn't want to get into a car with our children, and rage coming out of his ears.

"So what did she say?" I asked and crossed my arm's over my chest. I still laid in my spot on the couch. While Ezra, sat down next to me with my legs in his lap. as he rubbed my feet.

"She said, that your dad is still in New York. He feels bad, that he had kept it from you. But he didn't want to cause anymore drama. She figured, talking with me first would take some of the pressure off." Ezra, chuckled "But I just went off, I went off because they were ignoring their only daughter."

I smiled at Ezra, for defending me. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that." I sat up a little "Maybe I should head up there. See my dad, like you said. He is in no state to drive. So maybe-"

"I will go with you" Ezra, cut me off. "We both need to talk to him"

I shook my head "The things you said, was right. You were just standing up for us, and I admire that. But this is something that I have to do."

"Yes, but you don't have to do it alone Aria. I am here for you" He smiled and looked at my hand "You put your ring back on." He gushed jokingly.

I shrugged "I felt it was the right time, you are my husband aren't you?" I smirked and sat up, bring my feet to the ground.

"I am, and I am so proud of it." He pulled me into him and planted a chaste kiss to my lips. when we putted apart I pushed him away from me playfully.

"Can I ask you something?" Ezra, nodded "How many times, did Heidi kiss you?"

Ezra, let out a harsh breath "Twice, once in my office, when Byron left and the other when we were at the club. She pinned me to the wall."

I shook my head "thank you, for being honest. Thank you, for not giving up on us."

Ezra, gave me a genuine smile "I would never give up on us. I love you too much for that."

"I love you too" I said pulling him up with me. "Let's go get our kids."

* * *

><p>"Why, didn't you just tell me?" I yelled at my mother "Of all things to kept a secret, this was not one of them" I shouted.<p>

"Aria, this was your fathers wishes. He wanted you to come, on your terms. He didn't want you to all of a sudden start caring about him, because he is sick" My mother retorted.

"Are the two of you even married? Did you really ask Mrs. Hastings to draw up divorce papers?"

Ella shook her head "No, we are still very much married. Your father thought it would be a great idea, to let you live your life the way you wanted. After everything that we have gone through during your high school years. With the wedding, and than your children. Your father, was trying so much, to deal with it."

I sniffled back a cry, as Ezra wrapped his arm's around my waist. "This is wrong, no matter how mad I was or am at him. He should have came to me with the truth. Is this why, he has been calling at least three times a month?" She nodded "So why haven't you been taking him to his doctors appointments?" I questioned. "Aren't you his wife? To love, honor and obey. through sickness and in health?"

My mother looked at me like she wanted to smack me across the face "You have know idea what I am going through. So don't tell me that I don't follow my vows." She hissed "I love your father, I am respecting his wishes, I am doing what I can to help him. But that is when he lets me in" She let a few tears cascade down her face "This is hurting me as much as you Aria. Don't you see that? all this time I have been helping you and your children because your father asked me too. When you needed me I came running, but now that you know the truth. It's about time you stop seeing yourself as the center of attention." She yelled before storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Mom" I yelled out.

"Just go home Aria, let me be" She responded with a door slam after.

**I like Ella, in this chapter. Because too me I think in the show that she is mostly the backgroud kind of MOM. Not like Mrs. Marin, IDK how many episodes was in. I would like to see more HOLLY MARIE COOMBS...**

**Please review, I love hearing from all of you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aria's POV:**

My mother walking out on me wasn't what I was expecting. I never would have imaged her calling me selfish, and unreliable. When she was the one holding back family information.

As Monday, rolled around. I finally got myself together, enough to go to school. Well, not as together as I was before I found out about this piece of family information. But well enough, that I was able to go to school and teach my class a few things.

"Alright, Alright. Settle down." I yelled trying to call their attention... After spending so much time with these kids, I would have thought they would at least respect me enough to listen. But yet, they still talked and drew and played around. "Alright that is enough" I yelled and slammed the book down on my desk. Causing everyone to look at me. "I have been nothing but nice to you all, and this is how you repay me? Now, open your books to page ten. We are going to do your skill packs, understood?" I glared down at each and everyone of my students. All but one, Amy. She is the only one that has been good to me.

"Alright now, Who can tell me what the answer is to number 5, I want the first row up on the black board... Please, show your work. Row, two will have question number 8, Row three you will have question number 1, and row four you will have question number 4. Let's go" I pointed. "If you don't understand the problem, raise your hand. I am here to teach you, and teach you I will."

"Mrs. Fitz can you please help me with this equations?" Amy, asked me and I sighed in relief.

I nodded "Sure Amy, who else has a problem. Don't be afraid to raise your hand. Now, when you are doing multiplication, you always must remember to carry over your numbers. That's why I tell you it is important to show your work." I announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"Thank you for coming Byron" I smiled at him, and moved aside to let him in the house.

He scoffed "It was Ella's idea, she is the one that dragged me here from New York."

I rolled my eyes "Look, I know you and I got off on the wrong foot. So why don't we just push that aside for Aria's sake? She is dealing with a lot from both you and Ella, on top of our family drama, that I don't want to see my wife having another break down."

"Fine" Byron, looked around the house "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know, what you were thinking not telling Aria the truth..."

He let out a harsh toned laugh "You think it was easy? Everyday, I have wondered if it was going to be my last. I have ran away from my family, my wife. Just because I am too ashamed to let them see me sick, when I am downing my medication." He sighed and I saw tears threaten to fall "Because I am so proud of myself to let my own wife take care of me..."

"Byron, I am so-"

"Don't" He held up a finger "That is the last thing that I want from you." I nodded "remember when you told me in your old office at Hollis, Whose ego, was in the way?" He let out a laugh "It was always, mines. And I blamed you for it because it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. It has taken me years to finally accept you, that day at NYU. I wasn't drunk Ezra. I was on Medication that makes me act out sometimes. It makes me delusional, I am sorry for what I said that day." He extended his hand.

"I am too." I smiled at him and reached out for his hand. "I know you were just trying to protect Aria, but Aria is hurting big time because of this. I would feel better if you would talk to her. Please?"

Byron nodded "Okay, sure. Why don't you bring my grandkids, that I don't get to see. Over for dinner? I promise to be on my best behavior" He patted my back and opened the front door. "Ella, feels just as bad. Make sure Aria, comes to the house with an open mind."

"I will try. You know- Aria is just as stubborn and hard headed as you." I joked a little.

"I know." he chuckled closing the door behind him.

I turned around and looked at the clock. It was still an couple of hours left before Aria and the kids would return home. Just enough time for me to make a few calls and take a quick shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Arias POV:<strong>

I rubbed my face and sat back down in my chair. Today, was tough but yet it set me down to a great level. After my little out burst they finally took me seriously. They finally stopped seeing me as the sub, and saw me as their teacher.

Danielle, Eric and I all walked into the door. Eric and Dani, raced upstairs while I went straight to the couch and laid down. I grabbed the throw blanket and covered my eyes. At this point all I wanted to do was sleep, I wanted to close my eyes and take my mind off into a dream land.

"Baby" Ezra, called and I groaned. "What's wrong? I haven't done anything"

I shook my head "It's not you" I told him "I am so tired, I just want to sleep. Come back in an hour." I mumbled and he sat down on the couch next to me. "Ezra"

"Aria, your father is in town. He came home and he want's us over for dinner"

I sighed and removed the blanket from my face. "How do you know?"

He smiled "He stopped by, we had a really good talk. Sweetie, you need to hear him out."

I rolled my eyes and covered my face again. "Later, please. I just need a nap right now." I pleaded.

* * *

><p>Ezra woke me up two hours later. It was nearing six-thirty when he told me my parents were expecting me. It all honesty, I am dreading this dinner. I don't want to hear any more lies, I think I heard them all already.<p>

After we all filed into my car, Ezra took the keys from me and offered to drive. Usually, I wouldn't allow anyone to drive my car, because it's what I always wanted. But tonight I think Ezra's idea of driving was a great one. When we had finally parked in the drive-way in front of my parents house, I sat there for a while just staring at the view in front of me.

"Ar." Ezra, brushed my arm "Everything is going to be fine." Usually his voice, would be a soothing sound to me. but right now, I just want to slap his face for driving me here. I thought I could do this, I thought I could just walk in that house and demand my answers. But I can't, I can't just walk into that house knowing my father is dying of lung cancer.

"I can't do this." I muttered and let my first fresh tear fall. "I can't walk into that house, and make like everything is okay." At this point I felt my tears falling rapidly. I felt my heart racing and my legs shaking. For so many years my father had battled with cancer and only now, it's really taking its toll on him.

Ezra, turned my head to look him in the eyes. "I will be right there with you. I promise" He lent over and kissed my lips and wiped my eyes.

"Mommy?" Eric, called when he finally gotten his seat belt off. "Why are you crying?"

I smiled and shook my head " You'll understand one day."

"Can we go in now?" Danielle asked.

"Yes" Ezra, winked at me and opened his door. He opened the door to Dani, and I opened Eric's. I had child safety in my car, so it required us to open it from the outside.

Once we stood on the porch, Eric was so eager to get inside that he just opened the door. Dani followed him and I stood there froze with Ezra, encouraging me to take one step at a time.

"come on Aria." He whispered into my ear.

"Fine" I spat after taking a few deep breaths.

Taking that first step into the house, felt like taking my first driving lesson. The fear of crashing or someone crashing into you and having your air support shut-down. That's what it felt like to me, that constant fear of one day not seeing your father. The one person beside your mother, who you looked up too. Even though we are in this fight, I still love him with all my heart. He was always the one, to teach me a different lesson in life. Even though I wont admit it.

"Aria" My father breath out. "I can't believe your here"

His pale face and bald head, brought all new different features in him. Almost like a ghost. "Dad" I cried and wrapped my arms around his neck. I sobbed into his shirt as he pulled me closer to him. His hug, is just what I needed. To feel that warmth of his body before seeing the worst.

"I'm so sorry Aria." My father cried with me as we both held onto each other for support. I clenched the back of his shirt, never wanting to let go. Having that same feeling from when I was a little girl and had a bad fall. Running up to you dad, and finding that comfort.

"No" I told him "I'm sorry"

We finally released each other and I looked around as I wiped my tears. My father and I were the only one's in the living room. Everyone had seemed to disappear. My father took hold of my face and I touched his hands. "You are always going to be my pookie-bear. Always." My tears that I was trying to hold back, started to pour down my face again. "I never want you to feel, as if you were a disappointment. You have grown to be a wonderful wife and mother. You can never do wrong, understand me?" He whispered sternly.

I nodded my head "You should have told me dad. You should have told me the truth, forget about what happen in the past. I know you like to keep your ego in check, because I am just like you. But this..."

"This, is something I never dreamed would have happen to me. I told your mother to keep it from you for this reason. I didn't want to see you breaking down." My father cut me off and sat me down on the couch as he took a seat next to me. "I want you to understand something. I love your mother. Cheating on her was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. When I found out about you and Ezra. My relationship with Meredith, played in my mind like a damn stupid sound track." He chuckled weakly "Over the last six years, I have watched from afar. And saw what kind of relationship you and Ezra, have built. Love, lust and most of all trust. You both trust each other and are able to relay on that..." He trailed off and touched his head.

"Are you okay?" I panicked

He took in a few breaths "I'm fine." He covered my mouth as I was going to yell for Ezra. "Shh. I am fine"

"Are you sure?" I asked in a mumble as my mouth was still covered.

"My dear child. I have done so many unforgivable things in my life. But I need you to forgive me for what I have done to you and Ezra." He looked at me pleadingly "But before you answer that. I want you to promise me one thing?"

"Anything"

He smiled "Don't blame your mother, for doing what I asked. I don't want my family to see me suffering. I don't want my family to feel the pain that I am going through, I want them to live their life and enjoy the time they have left."

I sniffled back a cry "It will be well spent, if you would let us in." I smiled "All we want is you, it doesn't matter the condition you are in. If you only have a month left, we want to be able to spend every waking moment with you." I cried. "I love you so much dad, I just wished someone would have told me sooner."

He nodded "I didn't want you to forgive me, because I am sick. I wanted you to come to your own terms, and see that I was trying."

"I should have answered your calls." I told him with pure heartbreak.

He shook his head "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I giggled "We are the most stubborn and hard head, people."

"Yeah" My father gave out a lite chuckle "We are the Montgomery's" He joked and brought me into his arm's.

**Sooooo, what did you think? Tell me in a review, a part of me LOVES this chapter. But I want to see what you all think? I have the next chapter typed and I should be uploading later today or tomorrow. I am not sure yet. **

**Please, I love hearing from you. So don't forget to Review, it will only take a few seconds. Also, tell me if you want to see something happen in this story, before it goes to an end.**


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG! I am so excited, I love all the reviews and for those of you who are asking me to make Aria pregnant. I am deeply thinking about it. I have the next I think four chapters typed up to this story. SO the more reviews I get the faster I shall update. And the fast I update the sooner we shall get to a pregnant Aria. If you still want it by then.**

**Ezra's POV:**

Ella and I sat in the kitchen over hearing almost everything that Aria and Byron shared together. It had actually brought tears to my eyes, knowing I have never spent a moment like that with my own father.

My father and mother had actually divorced. They had both cheated on each other and later found that the next best think to do is to separate and get a divorce. Although it hurt my brother and I, we both learned over the years with the constant bickering about who will take the kids this weekend. Was their right thing to do.

Dinner last night, was a bit awkward for the first ten minutes in. That was until Eric, decided to make an unappropriated fart, causing everyone at the table to laugh. Then Ella, brought up a few stories about how Mike couldn't hold it in and that was our ice breaker.

When Aria, left for School this morning with the kids. I had the chance to finally, make those phone calls I have been urging to do. Ever since I had upped and quit my job at NYU after spending hours of begging for that Professor position. I had developed a bad reputation in my record. So I started to write my short stories again. But this time, I want to get them publish and out to the world.

Aria and I haven't talked about what we were going to do with our house in New York. But I knew we had to think of something fast, because with me out of a Job and Aria working for a public school instead of private. It's getting really hard keeping up with our bills. Even though it's only been a couple of months, it comes to show just how pretty we were sitting.

"Hi, this is Ezra Fitz. I am calling for a Holly Rivers" I said to the receptionist.

"Is she expecting your call?"

I sighed "No, but I have talked with her before. Can you please, just tell her that Ezra is calling." I asked politely.

"Sure" she placed me on hold and I waited for what seemed like hours. "okay, I will patch you through."

"Thank you" A few seconds later Holly, answered the phone.

"I can't believe your on the line." She squealed "I have been waiting for your call, for months."

I chuckled "I have been pretty busy. How are you?" I know Holly from NYU, she own's a small upcoming publishing company. So she wanted to make her mark, and asked me if she could sit down with a few of my English classes. Of course I agreed.

She laughed "I'm great, those classes really paid off. I have three of your NYU students, writing for me. They are also featured as one of the most promising authors" She told me with so much excitement. "How's your wife?"

"She's good, but I need a favor." I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to beg for something, but I needed too.

"What is it?"

"Well, I have been writing and I was wondering if you could get your team and look at a few pieces. They are short stories, but-"

"Done" She cut me off. "I am free tomorrow if you want to get together."

I closed my eyes "I am actually, in Pennsylvania... Rosewood." I told her "My wife's family lives here and we kind of moved back."

"Ah, well let me take a look at my schedule." She said before I heard turning of pages. "Next week Wednesday and Thursday. I am free."

"Great, I can meet you in New York"

"That's fine."

We talked for a few more minutes, as we came up with a place and time. I was really looking forward to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I had cried myself to sleep last night. I just kept thinking over and over again, that I am going to lose my father. My dad...

When we had gotten home it was almost midnight, the children had fallen asleep at my parents with them promising me that they were going to take them to school. Truth is, I wished Ezra and I would have stayed with them. I wished that this dinner we had gone to, was a Friday night dinner.

As the day passed me by, I thought about the moments I had shared with my father in the last 24 hours. I thought about how I dreaded going, because I thought of the worst. But actually seeing my father's fragile state, had sent my body going into a melt down. It made me realize more that this is my father's finale moments.

Although he may have thought about things wrong, like having my mother play along with his stupid plan. He always had my best interest in heart, he always wanted the greatest for me and more. And for that I couldn't be more than grateful.

When my students went out to lunch, I had stayed behind and let my mind become clear. Over the last few years, I have only thought about myself and the kids. Everything that I and Ezra has worked for, surrounded them.

I thought about what my mother told me when she exploded. And how those words affected me today, She was right. I only did think about myself.

When Ezra and I started dating, all I wanted to do was flaunt my relationship. All I wanted to do was to be able to hold his hand in public and say YES, this is Ezra Fitz my boyfriend. My wished came true when 'A' thought of all kind of different ways to expose us. I had broken up with Ezra, thinking I was keeping him safe. And then Jackie and Hollis and soon we had came out to my parents.

But if I had to be honest with myself, I would say the two J's had a hand in our coming out. Jason and Jackie. If I hadn't told Ezra, that Jason had kissed me because he thought I was single. Ezra, would have never stepped up and say that we should start letting people know about us. Especially my parents... And than letter down the line Jackie, threaten us by saying she was going to tell my parents. Ezra, really stepped up after that, because I wanted him too. He does almost everything I say, because I am that demanding kind of person.

I sighed and sat back in my chair as, my co-worker walked in. "Tough day" He smiled and grabbed a chair and pulled it beside me. "What's wrong?"

I smiled and shook my head "I don't even know where to start."

Grant nodded "You know, when my third grade students are having their wild moments." He chuckled "I just turn off all the lights and wait for them. After that, I tell them silent reading, they hate it."

I giggled "It's not like that. I actually, found a way to get my class to take me seriously" I admitted "it took me awhile, but now... I like it"

He nodded "That's good, so what's really bothering you?"

I shrugged and turned my head away. "I really don't want to talk about it..." I trailed off and looked back at Grant, with enough time to see him frown "I'm sorry, it's just I want to talk about it. But it really is a family matter right now, and I just think I should talk to my husband first."

"I understand." He touched my hand "He is a really lucky guy"

"No" I shook my head "I am the lucky one." I took my hand back and looked at my ring "I am."

"So how was school today?" I asked Dani, when I picked her up from class.

"It was fun. We got to watch a movie, because we were good." She smiled and I squeezed her hand as we walked down the hall to Eric's class. "Oh, did you hear about Spring Break?"

I nodded "Of course I heard" I wrinkled my nose "I work here remember?"

Dani, giggled "Sorry, but Spring break. Is during my Birthday, so I was wondering if we could make a party? I want to invite all of my new friends" She asked my excitedly and I frowned.

"I have to talk to daddy first." Was all I said, before getting Eric,

Our money situation right now is tight. So having a big party, would require a lot. I just don't think we can pull it off, right now.

"Mommy" Eric, opened up his arms for me. "I missed you"

I giggled and embraced my two kids. "I love you both"

"I love you too" They said in unison. "We go home now?"

I nodded "yes, I have a ton of papers to grade."

Walking through the front door felt like heaven to me. I love the feeling of having a tough and rough day, and being able to come home and just relax.

I placed my things in the living room and walked into the kitchen, to find Ezra starting dinner. I walked up to him and gave him a kiss to the cheek before getting a glass of water.

"What was that for?" He chuckled.

I shrugged "Your apron said kiss the cook" I giggled and took a sip.

he snorted "Your funny"

I rolled my eyes "How was your day? Are you still looking for a job?" I really didn't want to bring it up, but it's something that we really needed to talk about.

Ezra, sighed "Aria, I can't find a job. My record, it's not good."

I nodded and took in a breath "i was thinking about the house. Maybe we can rent it out."

Ezra, stirred the noddles. "I was thinking that too. We have at least five years left on that house, I would really like to keep it if we could." He stated his opinion.

I nodded thinking about going back to New York, being able to see my friends. "Yeah, that would be great."

Ezra, finished dinner while I started up with grading. I am so glad that I teach Elementary school, because there isn't pages on top of pages to read.

I remember waiting up for Ezra, to finish his grading. It sometimes took him through the night because, he would assign five pages long essays. Those were the days, that I actually had gotten to see my husband before he was prompted to head Dean.

Ezra, sat down next to me and grabbed a few sheets. He started to help me grade my English papers while I did the math... After about an hour, we were both done and sitting on the couch embraced together. Our children were sitting on the floor in front of us, finishing off their homework... After a few more minutes, Eric was the first one to show us his work. They were doing shapes and colors. After that it was Dani's turn. He teacher assigned three pages, two was reading and the third was math.

After another ten minutes we where finally ready to sit down and have a family dinner.

"Mom, did you ask daddy?" Dani, asked me with a mouth full of food.

"Dani" I shook my head.

She swallowed and smiled "I'm sorry. But did you?"

"Later, pumpkin" I smiled at her and frowned at Ezra. I really didn't know how to tell my Daughter that her parents weren't able to throw a party for her sixth birthday.

"Okay" She pouted and continued to eat.

When dinner was finally done. I offered to do the dishes, since Ezra cooked a wonderful Spaghetti meal. While he went upstairs and drew our kids bath.

While they were gone I started to crunch numbers in my head. Like what if we sold the house, in New York? What if I get my book published? What if I asked my parents or Mike for a few extra couple hundred dollars so I could throw my child a birthday party.

At first I thought, with all of our extra spending money we had aside. We would be able to take a family trip to Disney land. But after I upped and moved back to Rosewood and needed a place of our own. I spent most of our savings into renting out an house instead of a condo apartment... Now we only have at least, 3,000 left. But with our house in New York and the up coming Mortgage, I would have to save that just to pay next month's payments.

I was lucky to get this house cheap, the previous renter had left a lot of clean up. So I had drilled it down to 1,200 a month. I would like to think that is a great deal thinking it is a up and downstairs house with three bedroom's and two bathrooms. The old man that I am renting it from told me. As long as I clean up this mess and cherish this house as if it was my own. He would allow me to rent it out for that much.

I was relived because I barely make three grand, at the school.

"Hey" Ezra, came into the kitchen and wrapped his arm's around my waist from behind. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and let out a shaky breath "No, Ezra. I am not" I cried.

**So what did you think? I wanted to add a little more drama to this story before I end it. But I am not really sure how many more chapters until I will end this story.**

**So please keep on reviewing I love hearing from you. It makes me update faster.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again thank you for the review's. **

**Aria's POV:**

As the weekend rolled around, the four of us spent our morning at the park. Ezra and I sat together with a blanket sprawled out and my head resting in his lap while he rubbed my head.

"Do you think I am being selfish?" I blurted out, not even knowing where that had came from.

Ezra, started to laugh until I looked up at him concerned "You have your moments Aria, but I would just say that your looking out for your family."

I knitted my eyebrows and sat up. "So you do think I am selfish?"

"I said you have your moments. I never directed you as being selfish" He took my hands in his. "What's going on?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "I... I don't know. I have been playing my mothers words over and over in my mind. It's just driving me crazy, to think that I have gotten my way for years. Because I demand them, take you for instance."

He scratched the side of his face, pressed his lips into a thin line. I knew what I was talking about were true. But I think what I needed the most, was for my own husband to confirm it.

"Aria" Ezra, sighed.

"Just for get it." I told him and brought my knees up to my chin "Everything is my fault. If I weren't so up tight and selfish. We would be in New York, in our own house. Instead of renting, and having to break our children's heart. When we tell them that we can't afford to throw them a party." I cried.

At first, having our children's birthdays so one month apart. Was great, meaning one huge big party right in the middle. But now, that their birthdays are fast approaching. I feel like I am the worst parent in the world and there is nothing Ezra can say to change that.

"Aria, look at me." Ezra, brought my eyes up to meet his "What's really bothering you?"

I shrugged " a lot actually. I feel like everything is my fault, I feel like I am the reason why we are going broke fast."

Ezra, shook his head "We are going to survive, this is just a little set back. I promise everything will be okay."

"Thanks, but that is not working. All I see is numbers." I sighed and looked toward the playground. "Have you thought anymore about renting out the house? Because I have."

"Yeah, I think we should. Look, I wasn't going to say anything. But I have to go back to New York on Tuesday. There are a few things that I have to do, and I should be back on Friday."

I turned my head to look at him "What things?"

he shrugged "I have to meet with some people about a Job. Aria, its just a few days"

"And you didn't think telling me would be nice? You think you leaving with out even an explanation was going to set us back on good terms? Are you meeting Heidi?"

He rolled his eyes "NO. Why did you even bring her up? She is not apart of my life you are."

I pressed my lips into a tight line "I am going for a walk, I will just see you guys back at the house."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Aria, just upped and left. But I knew it was for a good reason, she needed to clear her head. I knew that she wasn't the one that brought this family to a sudden fact such as bankruptcy. It was me and not having a job would do that.

I didn't want to tell Aria, about me going to New York. Because I didn't want to get her hopes up, I didn't want Aria to think this is going to be our big break... To think that I was the one that brought us to this sudden poorness, torn me apart. Aria and i spent hours crunching numbers last night, but still nothing. So later this week or today even. We might just have to tell our children, that we can only do pizza with the family.

After spending two and a half hours at the park. I finally told Eric and Danielle it was time to go home. In the past few weeks, I really haven't slept all that much. So I just wanted to take a long over due nap.

I heard moans and groans coming from my kids, because ever since we started to bring them here. They had meant a few other children from the neighborhood.

"But dad, we just got here" Danielle, screamed "Please, just ten more minutes?"

I chuckled but shook my head "No, We have been here for at least three hours. It's time to head home, we can come back next week."

She pouted and kicked the dirt. "But dad-"

"Danielle, what did I say?"

"Fine, but where's mom?" She crossed her arms and looked around the park "She would let us stay."

I shook my head "I highly doubt that. But mommy just went for a walk"

"Did you and mommy fight?" Eric, pouted

"No, son. Mommy just has a few things to think about. She wanted to clear her head."

we started our path over to the car, and I opened the back seat for them. Once everyone was situated in the car. I turned it over and took our path home.

It's been two hours since Aria, left us at the park. Dani, and Eric, are upstairs taking a nap. While I am in the living room waiting for her to return. It seems like every five minutes, I am been looking at the clock. But like every five minutes Aria, still hasn't walk through that door.

Finally, after hours of growing impatience. I closed my eyes, as drifted off to sleep. That was until I heard the door open and close.

"Where have you been?" I asked worriedly.

Aria, shrugged "I ran into Jeremy, we started up a conversation and ended up talking this whole time.."

I raised an eyebrow "Jeremy? Do I have to worry about him?"

She shuffled a laugh "No."

I nodded and stood from the couch "That's what you said about Jason, before he kissed you. Or actually I am not really sure"

Aria rolled her eyes "I am not in the mood to fight with you." She walked into the kitchen and I followed her.

"We're not fighting" I argued "I just want to know. I need to know, where I stand. We really haven't talked about the whole Heidi thing."

She let out a breath "What about it? I forgave you for it."

"Yeah, but you didn't" I told her "Aria, look. these past couple of weeks were good to us. But the fact is, you haven't looked at me the way you did before. I miss that."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I look at you the same way I look at everyone else."

"that's my problem. I am not everyone else, I am your husband. Your looking at me as if I was your friend, or just a pass by" I stopped and rubbed the back of my neck

"I am sorry you feel that way. But... I am dealing with a lot right now. What do you want from me?"

We stared at each other, as she waited for my answer. I guess I never saw this coming, I thought I could tell her how I feel and we would end up in each other's arm's. But this was different, it's like this wasn't my Aria standing in front of me.

"I don't know."

"Me neither. Ezra, I am sorry, if you feel as if I am shutting you out." She took a few steps closer to me "You are my husband, I love you. You shouldn't doubt that." Aria, graced my cheek and bent up to give me a short kiss to the lips.

When she pulled away, I pulled her in again. I wanted her to feel the lust in this kiss. I wanted Aria, to know that I am here for her. that I am not planning on going anywhere. I want Aria to know that I do love her, with all my heart.

"I love you, so much." I said sincerely "I just... I feel like I am losing you slowly and if I don't do anything now. I am going to really lose you."

Aria, smiled "Just don't go around kissing other woman."

"I promise, that kiss meant nothing to me."

**Please review, thank you... for those of you asking for a moment with Byron and the grand kids. I have already written that chapter and should be up soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter isn't much but I hope you'll like it.**

It was about two in the morning when I woke up to the heavy breathing of Ezra, I turned to look at him and seen him twitching. "Aria" He called out my name. but his eyes remained closed.

Usually Ezra, laughs in his sleep. but this felt like a full on nightmare and than everything changed. Ezra, gripped my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Ezra" I pushed him, causing him to jump up from the bed.

"What's going on?" He wiped his face that was dripping of sweat.

I sighed and knitted my eyebrows "You were hurting me." I told him getting out of bed "What kind of dream were you having?" I took off my shirt and looked at my waist, Ezra's hand print was there.

"Baby, I am so sorry" He got off the bed and grabbed the towel that was hanging over the chair. "I don't know what happen"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Waking up to Aria, yelling at me because I was hurting her. Sent my heart racing...

When she had pushed me to the point where, I had almost fallen off the bed. I didn't know what was happening. I know what I was dreaming about but I didn't want Aria to know.

"Just go back to sleep, I will just head on downstairs and make myself a cup of tea. Do you want any?" I asked but knew Aria, was a little hesitant.

"No, Ezra. Are you sure your okay?" Aria, looked at me like a concern parent.

I graced Aria's cheek before leaning down and pecking her on the lips. "Everything is fine, just go back to sleep."

After trying to convince Aria, that I was fine and well. I walked downstairs and flipped on the kitchen light. The dream I had was so real and unexplainable. It was like I was really there, watching Aria and my children die.

I shook my head and placed it in my hands. I just couldn't believe that I was dreaming about my family and their last moments. I think everything that is going on with Byron, is really taking it's toll on me. Having to watch someone die right in front of your eyes, in nerve wrecking...

"babe" Aria, called as she started rubbing circles on my back "What was your dream about?"

I started to shake my head, feeling my hands getting jittery. "I watched my family die." I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I don't know why, I am dreaming about that" my voice cracked.

"Ezra, sweetie." Aria, turned me to face her. "I am here, your children are upstairs fast asleep." Aria, took my arm's and wrapped them around her waist.

I placed my head on her chest, feeling her heart beat. I listened to the slow steady beat, as my own heart started to slow down. "It felt so real."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Ezra was the first one this time to wake up before I did... I opened my eye's to see him smiling at me as he brushed my hair away from my face. I did the same to him with his bangs, and lent over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Why didn't you go back to sleep?" I questioned bring the blanket above my chest.

"What makes you think I didn't?" He asked a question with a question.

I let out a soft chuckle and started to think back to what Hanna told me "You look like a strung out power puff girl" I rolled my eyes.

"Girl?" He looked at me with a smirk. "Are you insinuating that I look like a girl?" He came closer to me.

"Well, Ezra is a girls name" I joked and he attached our lips. "But you don't kiss like one"

"I would certainly hope not. I like my manly parts." he told me playfully.

I kissed his nose and rubbed my hand down his back and to his lower waist "Me too"

An hour later Ezra walked out of the bath room with a smile on his face. I giggled looking at his boyish smile and walked over to him giving him a hug. "What's with you?:

He kissed the top of my head "I am just happy"

I rolled my eyes "I wonder way" I joked playfully and released myself.

"Hey" He grabbed my waist and turned me to face him "It's not because we just made love. Even if that was part of it, I am just happy that I get to look at you every morning"

I smiled "Well, thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Staying home while everyone else went to school. It was starting to take it's toll on me. I was about to go mentally insane from the lack of bored ness I was surrounded with.

As the hours slowly gone by, I started to think about that dream I was having about losing my family. Aria, Danielle and Eric. They all mean the world to me and having a dream like that, I wouldn't wish it upon anyone.

Dream...

I was standing on the street just so happen I was coming out of the store when I saw this car running the red light. I stood there frozen as the car that ran the light, slammed right into another car.

Moments later the car had caught on fire and I ran up to the waiting car. It was Aria, with Dani and Eric in the back seat. Dani, yelled out my name and I tried to get the car door open but it exploded and I woke up.

End.

All I remember after that was Aria, pushing me to wake up. Apparently I was gripping her waist thinking it was the door handle. I felt bad and ended downstairs, with Aria coming to my side telling me everything was going to be alright.

That was the first time I had ever dreamt of something like that. Just the dream a lone felt so real and right in front of my face, I think I started to cry.

A loud thrill brought me out of my thoughts, and I picked up my phone. It was Holly, calling.

"Hey" I answered with a cheerily voice.

"Ezra, I am so glad I caught you. I can't make it this Wednesday, so I was hoping we could meet up this afternoon in Philly. I have a few investors that I am meeting with and my team will be with me."

"What time this afternoon?" I questioned seeing it was almost two.

"How about five? We can all talk over dinner"

"Sure, that would be great. Text me the address" I told her as I stood up from the counter stool in the kitchen.

"Alright, I can't wait to see you again."

I was finally on my way to Philly, I had texted Aria telling her that I was going to be home later. I told her that I might had landed a job. I haven't heard anything back, but she doesn't really leave her phone on when she's in class.

When I had finally pulled up to the restaurant my heart started to race... What if they don't like it? What if they just shoot me down before even reading it? Besides it was only a bunch of love stories and poems about my relationship with Aria...

Aria? I thought, I should have took her book. But I didn't know where she had it. I know she said that she wrote something about US... Damn.

"Ezra" Holly, waved me over to the table. I gave her a hug and she motioned for me to sit down.

"How are you?" I smiled at her.

She shrugged "You know me. Busy busy busy" She giggled "How's Aria?"

I sighed "She's good, Aria actually works for Rosewood Elementary." I told her with a smile on my face.

"Ah" she smiled and looked over my shoulder "There here, just relax."

I rolled my eyes and nodded after.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

After reading Ezra's text about not being home when we got there, had me a little confused. I wished he told me what was going on, it's like a big mystery.

So after school I had called my father and asked if me and the kids could come over for dinner. I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. I want my children to get to know the person that I had respected.

As I pulled up the drive way, I saw my mother and father sitting on the porch swing cuddled together. He waved at us as we all filed out of the car.

It was nice to see my dad and mom like this, I really haven't seen them like this since I was a little girl.

"Hey" I smiled and gave my dad a kiss and my mom a hug. Even though my mom and I haven't really talked about what happen last time. I still loved her. "How are you feeling dad?"

He shrugged as Dani, sat on his lap. "I am okay" He tickled Dani's tummy "How was school?"

"We have a field trip in a few weeks, but mommy said I can't go" She pouted and gave her a glare.

My mother sat up and took Eric, "And why is that?"

"Because-"

"Dani" I cut her off.

"Aria?" My father called my name with a stern tone. "What's going on?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing." I lied.

"Hmmm" He mumbled. "What's going on?"

I looked at Dani and Eric, as I leaned against the rail. "Why don't the two of you go play in the front yard?" I smiled and pointed to the red rubber ball that was at the other end of the porch.

"Okay" they both sang.

"Sweetie" My mother looked at me with a bit of uncertainty.

"Ezra and I are going broke. Dani, want's a birthday party. And usually we combine their birthdays because it's so close together, but we just can't do it this year." I admitted and dropped my head because I felt so ashamed.

"How much do you need?" My father asked worriedly.

I shook my head "Don't worry about us, we just have to knock off a few things."

"Aria?" My mother told me "How much?"

I sucked in a breath "I don't know yet. Right now we have at least three grand saved up. But we still have the mortgage of the house in New York, and than I have the rent coming up for this house." I let a few tears run down my cheek "I feel like, I am letting down my family"

"How much is her field trip?" Ella asked.

"fifty dollars, their going to the water park." I answered and looked at my phone, just out of nervousness,

"Okay" My sat stood up and took out his wallet.

"Dad, I can't-"

"Aria, this is my grand baby, I will not let her stay behind." He arched an eyebrow. "How much are you paying for rent and mortgage"

I sighed hard "I can't take your money. Ezra and I are-" I stopped not knowing what we were really doing."

"Fine, just think of it as a lone. You can pay us back when you and Ezra, land back on your feet. Until than, you can let us help you for a couple of months." My mother stood up and walked over to Dani and Eric.

"Dad, thank you." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Now that is settled, I want to spend time with my grandkids. Can you get your mother away from them?" He pointed to my mom, kicking the ball.

"Sure" I winked at him and walked over to my mom them. "I want to talk to Grandma, why don't you two go show grandpa your homework?"

My mom and I started to walk about half a block down before I started talking.

"Thank you" I told her. She grabbed my arm and looped it with hers. "I am so grateful for everything you have done for me. And you are right, I am spoiled. It just took me till now to realize it."

She chuckled "My sweet Aria, I am sorry, I blew up at you. It's just the accusations you were making was wrong. I just didn't know how to walk away from it, with out telling you. I didn't mean you call you unreliable and selfish."

I smiled "But I am, I think I am pushing Ezra in a direction that he doesn't want to go. He is even having death dreams about me"

"What?" She looked down at me confused "Death dreams?"

I nodded " Early this morning, I woke up to him gripping me so tight. He woke up in a pile of cold sweat, he told me that he dreamt of his family dying before his eyes."

"Wow, that was some dream" she sighed "but it's just a dream."

I nodded understanding what she was saying. "I know, but Ezra felt like it was real. He actually wanted me to stay home from School today. But I cant afford it."

Ella nodded and we continued around the block "Where is he now?"

I shrugged "In Philly, he said something about a Job. I don't know, he won't tell me and that's what frustrates me. He won't tell me what's going on, but he expects me to tell him everything."

"That's marriage honey." She chuckled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Danielle POV:**

"Grandpa?" I called from the living room, while Eric and I were doing homework. Mommy and Grandma Ella went for a walk. Grandpa told me that they needed to talk some things over.

"Yes" Grandpa Byron smiled as he walked into the living room. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head "Can I ask you a question?"

He took me by the waist and sat me on his lap. "Ask away." he pinched my nose.

I giggled "Why do you hate daddy?"

"I don't- well I did. But not any more"

"But why did you hate daddy? He is mommy's love" I smiled. I over heard mommy and daddy talking that night in New York. They were talking about papa and how things had gotten to rough.

He let out a breath "What do you know about mommy and daddy? Did they tell you how they meant?" I shook my head. "Well, your daddy as you know is a lot older than mommy. I didn't like it very much."

I was confused "But mommy said age is just a number" He chuckled "What's so funny?"

"It is, but daddy and mommy they lived a complicated life before you were born. I don't think I should tell you the story. I think it's for your mommy and daddy to tell you when the time is right"

"Fine" I pouted. "But you like my daddy now?"

He smiled "Yes, I think he is the best thing for mommy."

"Papa, my homework is done" Eric, ran up to us and gave papa his paper. "Can you look at it?"

"Mine's too." I sang and jumped off his lap. "Here you go."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Coming out of that long three hour meeting, wasn't what I expected. I thought that my stories were good enough to at least get on the shelves. But they said that there were a lot of stories just like the ones that I had wrote. So meaning, I had gotten shut down.

On my way home, I had stopped off at the local market just out side of Rosewood. I know we have money problems, but knew that a case of alcohol wouldn't kill.

After the market I pulled into the park parking lot and opened up a bottle of corona. I wanted to drown all my disappointed and sorrows out. I wanted to take the pain that I was having and numb it for as long as I could.

"How can they say, I have written something that someone has already written?" I asked myself. Because I thought, a forbidden relationship was something to write about.

I know that my stories weren't all that, but it was good enough. I had set my standards high, when I walked into that restaurant. But apparently, Holly's investors wanted something a little more fresh. Something that no one has even thought of.

"Where are you? It's almost ten" Aria, asked worriedly when I answered the phone.

I sighed and shook my head taking a sip of the corona "I will be home later"

"When?" She questioned and it started to irritate me "Ezra"

"You know what Aria, just shut up. I will be home later" I spat and hung up the phone tossing it in the back seat.

I didn't want my family to know that I have let them down. That the man of the house can't even contribute to the house hold. I feel ashamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV;<strong>

I slammed my phone down, when Ezra told me to shut up. How dare he tell me that, and just hang up on me. I am his wife and deserved to know where the hell in was.

It's now nearing five in the morning and Ezra still wasn't home. I didn't even know where the hell he was or what he was doing, so I couldn't just up and leave to look for him. As the clock ticked and ticked, my mind started to play tricks on me.

I haven't slept, not even a small little nap. I have been up all night trying to call and text Ezra. But after a certain point, my calls were starting to go straight to voice-mail. After hours of waiting up, I started to pace the living room. Our kids was up in their rooms sound asleep awaiting the next day.

It's now, six in the morning. With puffy eyes and blackness surrounding them. I had gotten our kids up and ready for school. By the time it rounded seven, I had already placed a call in to the school telling them that I had a family emergency and I needed the day off.

"Alright, I am taking you both to school. Danielle, I need you to watch your brother and take him straight to his class"

"but mom. What about you?"

I shook my head "Please, I need you to do what I am telling you"

"Okay"

An half hour later I was out on the road in search for Ezra, I had no clue as to where to start. But figured I would start in Philly. Because that is the last place that he was.

As thought after thought rewind in my mind about Ezra, being laid up in a ditch somewhere or in the hospital bed. I thought about how my parents felt when I told them that I was going out with the girls and not coming home later that night. I thought about how they must have felt not knowing where their only daughter was.

After circling around Philly for the last three hours, of trying to find Ezra's car. I finally gave up and thought about doing the same for Rosewood. I had driven the hour long drive back to Rosewood, in hopes of finding my husband.

I had driven so far, to the most places that we go too. Snookers, Hollis, Rosewood Day, The market. And finally when I thought all hopes was lost, I saw Ezra's car in the parking lot of Wrights playground. I parked beside his car and got out. But Ezra wasn't in the car.

I walked around the playground and saw him sleeping on the slide. I stomped up to him and slapped he right across the face causing him to stir awake. It was now one in the afternoon and he was passed out on the park slide.

"What the hell?" He yelled and opened his eyes.

"I have been scared shit-less looking for you. What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled giving him a hug afterwards, when I started to realize that he okay.

He hugged me back and kissed the side of my head " Baby, I'm sorry" I pulled away and wiped my face that was now full of tears.

"I was so worried when you didn't come home, I thought something happen to you." I cried and Ezra, pulled me in for a hug. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Ezra shook his head and pulled me away to kiss my lips. His lips tasted nasty, and I just wanted to throw up. "What the hell is that taste?" I hissed and looked at his feet. "You didn't come home because you were drinking?" I stood up and took a few feet back. "What is wrong with you?"

I started to curse him out, pacing around the playground next to the swing set. When finally he stood up and grabbed my arm gingerly.

"I cannot get a job here. I cannot do anything right. We are going broke and it's all my fault" He proclaimed. "I'm sorry" he started to walk away when I called out his name.

"I published my book." I blurted, he stopped but didn't turn around. "Until it hit's the shelves, we just need to buckle down a little" I admitted.

"When?"

"a few weeks or so" I bit my lip as he turned around to face me. "I was going to tell you, but I had just gotten the phone call last night. The publisher company that I have talked to, decided that the book I had written was a great choice of story. They started printing this week. They should be on shelf's by the start of June."

Ezra stared at me with eyes that could kill, but the only reason why I didn't tell him was because i didn't want to jinx it. He pointed at me but said nothing. "Ezra"

"I'm going, I am going to take a shower and than sleep." He told me. "I cannot believe this." was all he said before getting to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I left Aria, out at the park. I thought she was going to follow me to the house and yell at me so more, or tell me more about that book. I was so frustrated and disappointed that my book hadn't even a chance. But when Aria, blurted out that her book was already in printers. I felt as if my heart just skipped a million beats and stopped.

How can she not tell me that she had gone and talked to a publisher? How can she sit down everyday next to me and say absolutely nothing?

At this point I didn't think I could trust her. Aria, is the best liar in the world. She knows how to keep a secret, and it made me wonder what else Aria is hiding from me.

A few hours later, i had awoken to darkness. I got off the bed and looked into the kids room, but they weren't there. I walked downstairs, and only the small lamp in the living room was on. But still not a body insight. although there was a note from Aria. She said that, she needed space and so did I. So she'll be staying at her parents house for a couple of days. Aria, also wrote in her letter that she was sorry for not telling me about the book, but she didn't want to jinx it. She only hoped for the best and when she had gotten the call. She couldn't wait to tell me.

I felt like an ass after reading that note. I slumped down on the couch and rubbed my face. It was close to midnight, and I just can't go to the Montgomery house and wake up everyone.

I sighed and stood up from the couch. How did my life get so screwed up?

**I know that the grandpa and grand kids part wasn't much. But I really had no clue what to do with them... If any of you have ideas I will squeeze that in one of my other chapters.**

**Also, please update. I LOVE YOU GUYS and GALS. your awesome**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aria's POV:**

When I woke up at five in the morning. I never expected to see my father sleeping in my old brown leather chair that was still at the foot of my bed.

I sat up and took my arm away from Eric, as I had gotten out of bed. I pulled the sheets over my kids and walked over to my father. I lifted his throw blanket higher and kissed the side of his forehead before leaving the room and to the bathroom.

Last night, was nothing but a blur. I never wanted to hurt Ezra, and I was going to tell him about the book. But it's true, I didn't want to jinx anything. I didn't want to get myself excited only for my hopes and dreams of one day becoming an author fly away.

When I had decided to turn in that book, I was scared. I really didn't want the world to know that I was the one that had a secret relationship. But when my best friend from New York read it. Megan, begged me to turn it in to a publisher. She had even given me the number.

When I had called the publisher, He asked me what the book was about over the phone before even setting up a meeting with me. I told him the truth, I tried to play it cool as if it wasn't me at first. But he sounded irritated and unpleased. So when I told him that it was my life's story. About how my father had cheated on my mother and how my husband now, was once my 11th grade teacher. He scheduled an appointment the next day.

But Ezra and I were in a fight and I had just found out about Heidi that I didn't even show up to that meeting. I ended up leaving my book with Megan, and begged her to turn it in. After hours of pleading she had finally said yes. And just yesterday afternoon when my mother and I came back to the house after our walk. I had gotten the call about my book going into printing.

I was excited and couldn't wait to tell Ezra but he didn't come home...

At this point, my mind went into overdrive and I started to cry. I didn't mean to keep it a secret but that's just how everything played out. And now he is upset with me, how are we supposed to move forward now?

I walked out of the bathroom after a few minutes of crying alone. When I had walked back into my old room my father was just getting up. He stood from his chair and opened his arms wide.

"How are you this morning?" The room was dark and the only thing shinning through the open window was the moonlight.

"I could be better" I mumbled into his shoulder. "Why did you sleep in here last night?"

My dad shrugged and walked me out the door and into the opened hallway. "Because I missed seeing my baby girl."

I smiled with a few fresh tears falling from my eyes. "I miss you too dad." He wiped my eyes and nodded his head bringing me into him. "I miss you so much." I cried.

"Everything is going to be okay, Aria." He whispered and kissed the side of my face. "Maybe you should stay home one more day from work?"

I shook my head "I can't afford it right now. Even with my book printing, I still won't get anything for it just yet." I admitted.

My father sighed "Yes, you can. If it's money-"

"dad" I cut him off and shook my head again. "no, I can't take your money. I just can't"

He nodded "But you will, because if you don't call out for today and tomorrow. I will do it for you. Don't you want to spend time with me?" He looked at me with a pouted face before cracking a smile.

"Fine." I gave in and linked my arm's with his before he escorted me down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, everyone was in the living room reminiscing about the good old days. Danielle and Eric, ended up staying home from school on my fathers behalf. He actually used the sick card on me again, and of course I gave in...<p>

"So, mommy was just like me?" Danielle, squealed as my father showed her my baby pictures.

He nodded "Yes, your mommy loved to read. If I recall, she once told me she was going to open her own book store. So she could get all the new ones" he chuckled.

"What about me?" Eric, jumped up and down.

My father smiled "You have many features my dear boy. You are just like your uncle Mike. With a whole lot of your father."

I smiled and kissed the top of Eric's head. My father was right, Eric is a miniature version of Ezra. There is no denying that Eric is Ezra's son. "You know how you like to laugh in your sleep?" I questioned jokingly as I tickled his foot. "Well, daddy always does that. he can't help it."

"But daddy snores" Eric, whined.

"Just like Danielle" I giggled causing Dani to pout.

"Mommy, used to whisper poetry in her sleep when she was" My father looked at me with one eye closed trying to remember the age. "ten, if I recall correctly."

I laughed "Yeah, grandpa recorded me once. I thought it was a joke, because I refuse to believe it." I admitted.

"Really? Mommy, you were a smart girl" Danielle clapped her hands.

"Just like you Dani" My mother said as she sat the sandwiches down on the coffee table. "Your mother also loved going to the lake house that your grandpa and I have."

I blushed "Grandpa taught me how to fish." I gushed and leaned into him "I remember one time, I had actually hooked a small fish and when I went to take it off the hook. My finger got caught. I started to cry and cry. But papa told me. Everything was going to be alright, if I just breathe" I told them with a tear rolling down my cheek.

He kissed the top of my head " Happy times"

I nodded and looked up at him. "The best"

* * *

><p>After lunch the kids fell asleep on the floor next to the fire place. With albums and albums scattered all around them. My father and I were the only one's up and still talking. It amazed me on how much we needed to talk about.<p>

We talked about the last ten years and how everything went down. We talked about how Ezra and I spent our honeymoon after the broken wedding...

My father even asked me to for give him. For not being the one to walk me down the aisle. I cried when he started to apologize for everything, he had ever done wrong.

My father and I talked for what seemed like days, but was only for a good three hours. And by then my mother had came walking through the door, from a meeting she needed to go to.

"Hey" She whispered "How long have they been a sleep?"

I shrugged "A couple of hours" I answered and followed her into the kitchen, as my father laid down on the couch.

"How was your meeting? Anything good?" I asked as I walked over to the fridge and grabbed me a soda.

She sighed. "Actually, I have great news." She smiled "I finally got that full time position at Rosewood Day, so I don't have to work at the gallery."

I smiled "that's great. I know you've been working hard to get a full time slot. How do you feel?"

"Overwhelmed." She shrugged and looked into the living room. " How was he?'

I giggled "Great, we spent hours after you left laughing and crying. I missed him so much, I just wished I wasn't the stubborn one"

she nodded "And Ezra?"

"He hasn't called nor text. I think he is really upset" I pouted and sat down at the counter. "I don't know what to do"

"You should talk to him. tell him how you feel and listen to what he has to say" She offered her advise. "Don't go jumping into things like you usually do. Just shut up for once and buckle down your pride. Because baby, Ezra's pride is probably out the window." I knitted my eyebrows in confusion before realizing what she was talking about.

"Oh my god" I muttered "I am such an idiot."

"Go talk to him" She kissed the top of my head before walking into the living room.

* * *

><p>Walking into my home was a bit different. Everything between me and Ezra, felt as if it was all coming down. With both of us keeping things from one another, that trust barrier that we created went down the drain.<p>

a sudden thrill rang causing me to jump. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw Ezra coming down the stairs.

"I was just calling you" He pressed a tight smile.

I nodded and fumbled with my phone. "I'm here"

"I can see that" he placed his phone back in his pocket and took the last step down the stairs. We stared at one another before I turned my gaze to the floor.

"I- I think we don't trust each other any more." I looked up and stared him in the eyes.

"Yesterday, I was angry and jealous. I have worked so hard on those stories and not one of them was good enough to get a second look,." He sighed "But my wife of all people, felt the need to keep something so big from her husband."

"Ezra, I wasn't keeping it from you. I just thought if I didn't talk about it- I wouldn't have to physic myself out. I didn't want everyone to get excited over something that may not have happen." I explained.

"I felt the same way... Aria, I am proud of you. This is a big step for you and I would have loved to enjoy the excitement when you had gotten that call."

I smiled "I waited up for you that night." I shook my head "But you never showed. I wanted you to be the person, I shared my happiness with."

"I'm sorry" he told me brushing my hair back "I just have too much pride and I need to work on that. I was jealous Aria, that's all to it."

"Okay, so we'll work on it together as a family. " I suggested and took another foot toward him. "Together Ezra"

He smiled and pulled me into him, hoisting me up and carrying me over to the living room Bridal style. "I love you. I just hope we can really rebuild our trust back."

I nodded and snuggled my head into his chest. "Me too."

**Another chapter just for you... Thank you so much for following me all this time. I am thinking about having them go back to New York... What do you think? And I am still thinking about making Aria preggers.**


	22. A night out of town

Over the course of two weeks. My father only showed signs of deep depression. Although we spent as much time with him. He has been in and out of every conversation that we had.

Ezra, he tries to comfort me in ways like talking and just being there. But the thought of never seeing my father sent me into my own depression that I will not show. I am afraid that if I start crying there is not any end to it. Or even if I show my sign of depression and emotions towards the kids, they too will go into their own kind of slumber.

Over the last two weeks, our kids have been spending their time at my parents house. I would go there after I am finished with school and stay for dinner. But the second nine o'clock strikes. I am getting ready to head out the door, to do my own paper working.

Ezra, he had finally gotten a couple of job offers. One was for Hollis and the other for the school that I am teaching at. Although I love the thought of Ezra and I spending every waking minute together. I still feel as if we do need some kind of space between us to breathe. Even though we are just coming to terms with each other. We aren't quite there yet.

Ezra and I are heading back to New York for the weekend. We had gotten invited to one of Ezra's old colleagues wedding. Even with all the complications with my father and dealing with his sickness. He still agreed to watch our kids with the help of my mother. He wanted us to spend time together and start to get to know one another, in the sense of what we had before.

"Are you ready?" Ezra asked when he walked into the living room. I nodded my head and finished an entry of my journal.

"Yea, let's go." I stood up and turned off the lamp beside me. I checked around the house to make sure all the windows and doors were lock before turning on the alarm and walking out the front door.

The drive over to New York was spend in mostly silence. Although we made the occasionally small talk here and there, I was to tired and torn down between these pass few months. That I had slept most of the way.

When we had finally pulled in our drive way. Ezra, woke me up and kissed the back of my hand. "Were home." He smiled at me.

I looked out the window and at the view in front of me. I love this house and if Ezra and I would have to sell it to be in Rosewood. I think I would cry and drop to my knees. This is the first house that Ezra and I ever shared after our wedding. It's the house that we had conceived our second child.

"Come on" I told him excitedly getting out of the car and walked up to the front door.

When I had opened the door, I took in the smell of the house. It's just how I left it, the smell of fresh lavender filled the air. I walked around the house, just making sure that everything was in it's place. Being away for a few months, I didn't know what to expect. Especially in New York. There are a lot of break inn's and I prayed everyday that our house wouldn't be the one to get hit.

"So, what time do we have to be at the party?" I asked taking off my jacket and placing it on the hook.

"At six. Your coming right?" He asked me and I nodded. I figured a on the house bar tap sounded like a fantastic night out.

"Wouldn't miss it." I giggled and bit my bottom lip. "It should be fun."

Aria and I entered the bar with an open mind. Even though we are just starting to get on good terms with each other, there is still that fragile button that could be pushed and have everything come falling apart.

When I walked into that bar, I was over whelmed by people that I haven't seen in a while. Although it's just the rehearsal dinner/ party. I was lucky enough to be here with Aria tonight.

"Megan" Aria, called out. She was one of her best friends here and also part of the bridal party. It amazes me on how small the world is. Everyone knows one another in some way. "How are you?"

Megan walked over to us and gave us each a hug. "I'm good. I missed you guys so much. And my niece and nephew" She pouted.

"Well you'll just have to come visit us someday" I suggested walking over to some of my friends. Telling them hello and starting up a conversation.

"Ezra Fitz, How are you?" Professor Hali asked me. I gave him a boyish man hug and smiled at him.

"I'm great. I cant believe this is just a rehearsal and yet. It's seem's like the actually party" I joked. "How are you?"

He shrugged and took a sip of his drink "Everything changed when you left." He frown "What happen?"

I looked over his shoulder and over at Aria. "Life." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck "How about that drink?"

The party after that had seemed to flow. With different colleagues' coming in minute after minute. Then next thing you know there were up on stage having their own singing contest. It was funny to see the other side of people that you normally don't get to see inside of an office.

As the night went on with more people getting drunk by the second. Megan and Aria decided to go up on stage and sing a few bars. But in Aria and Megan's drunken stage, I just laughed and hid my head.

"Hello Ezra" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her face.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned turning around to see Heidi staring me in the face.

She shrugged "I work as Professors Tanners TA." She grinned up at me and than looked over at the stage just as Aria and Megan was finishing up the lyrics. "I see the two of you made up?"

"And there's nothing you can do about it." I hissed "Just leave us alone and enjoy the party." I sipped my drink and turned to see Aria staring Heidi down.

"What is she doing here?" All that Alcohol that we had drank doesn't even numb me out to the hurt that I am feeling right now.

"I was invited." She smirked. "But I do hope we can act like adults here and just enjoy the party?"

Aria returned that smirk and took my hand. She lent up on her toes and gave me a chaste kiss. I returned it just to prove to her that I do love Aria. When we pulled away, She looked over at Heidi and smirked "This is my husband Slut. So scatter off" She made a motion with her hand.

"Bitch" Heidi muttered "And by the way. You can't even sing" I laughed at her tone, because she is the one that would be shocked on just how well Aria could carry a tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I was so upset on seeing Heidi here tonight talking with Ezra that my mind started to spin. Although I didn't want to leave because this was a night that Ezra, actually had gotten to spend with his friends. I knew I had to do something.

"Hey, was that her?" Megan asked coming up to me when Ezra, went back to his friends.

I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah, that's her. Blonde slut" I slurred a little "I think she called me out? I don't know." I laughed.

Megan looked at me confused. "Like what?"

I shrugged "Well, she told me I can't sing" I pouted in a jokingly way and took back my drink.

"Why don't we show her what you are made of?" Megan wiggled her eyebrows. "Besides, I think my cousin would love to see this" She pointed to the bride to be.

"I don't think so." I took in a breath "Ezra and I are just coming along. I don't want to embassies him"

She scoffed "Okay, I will do it myself" Megan is just like Hanna, she would stop at nothing just to get a point across.

"Hey guys. First off I want to thank everyone for their support on my favorite Cousin and Cousin to be. Mark Tanner, You make my little Cousin Susan happy. And you better continue to do so" She gave a stern look to him. "On another note. I wanted to have a little friendly competition. My friend Aria Fitz, think's that I can't carry a tone" She shot a glare over to Heidi "Now, she picked a random song and so I will do the same for her. So with out further or do. She wants me to sing, survivor: By destiny's child." Megan said into the microphone and winked at me.

"Oh god.." I mumbled. Just then Ezra walked up behind me and wrapped his arm' around my waist. "I didn't plan this."

"It's going to be funny to watch. Because we all know for a fact that Megan can't sing." He chuckled and I joined in. "Oh god" He mumbled when Megan started to hum...

"That's what I said" I told him laughing when Megan went into the song. We listened to her with laughing attitudes. It was funny to see her in this state of mind thinking she is MS DIVA.

I shook my head as she sang the last verse and looked over at Heidi, she had a raised eyebrow and a very smug face as if asking for it.

"Alright, let's get Mrs. Fitz up here" Megan called and I looked up at Ezra, as if asking him to get me the hell out of here.

"Go on babe. I think the stage is calling you." He peeked my nose. "Come on. Everyone is drunk and won't think about anything else if you slurred out your words" I looked at him with a shocked face "I'm kidding. I know you can do it. And besides it's just for fun."

"Fine."

"Alright Aria" Ezra, yelled out and I heard everyone clapping.

"This is not my choice." I yelled out when I got on stage. Megan introduced me as her long lost sister and handed me the MIC. I looked at the screen in front of me as Carrie Underwood's name popped up. "Okay, before I start singing in my drunken state. I have to say that this is not my choice of song. First of all I don't know what came over Megan when she picked it."

"Oh, just start already" Heidi yell out. "Or can't you?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line. "Okay, here we go. Carrie underwood: Before he cheats."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Heidi and Aria were really butting heads. Heidi, was the instigator and a part of me wished someone would just shut up that girl.

When Aria went up stage I could tell that her drunken stage has subsided. She was getting back to her normal almost sober self. When the music started to play, it was just the instrumental version and I didn't really recognize it. So I knitted my eyebrows at Megan and she just shrugged.

_"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp, and she's probably getting frisky... right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..."_

_"Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..."_

I dropped my jaw when she sang that. And looked over at Heidi who looked really pissed off. But Aria kept on going, with the rest of the crowd cheered her on.

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seat... I Took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Aria looked over at me with an amused face and I can't lie I was enjoying this a little bit

_Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania Karaoke.. Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" and he's a thinking that he's gonna lucky, Right now, he's probably dabbing 3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo... And he don't know..._

At this point Aria had taken the MIC and walked over to Heidi. I stepped up a little, just in case they had gotten in each other's faces. I didn't want Aria to get into a fight. Especially over something so stupid.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seat, I Took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might saved a little trouble for the next girl, Cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_Ohh... not on me... I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seat... I Took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_ohh... before he cheats..._

I spun Aria around a planted a kiss to her lips. It took a lot to get up there and do something like that. Megan came running and throw herself right in the middle of us. Causing us to fall back a little. "You were awesome." She yelled and We all heard everyone clapping for Aria.

"That's my wife" I stated proudly.

Aria turned around to look at Heidi. "So what did you think?"

Heidi rolled her eyes " What ever" she mumbled and walked out of the bar

**So this was just a little something. I hope thats okay?**

**I also started a new short story... Everlasting love, check it out.**

**Don't forget to review...**


	23. Chapter 23

**sorry, it took me awhile to get this up. It's been a whole week since my mom's passing and with funeral plans going on full blast. I really haven't had the time to write. I didn't edit this, or give it a second read, I actually had this on my laptop for awhile and I really wanted to give you guys something. **

**Thank you, to everything who had reviewed Everlasting love and give me you respect. I love you, all and I hope this chapter isn't do boring.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with PLL.**

The next morning I had awoken to the bright sun shinning in the window. I looked over at Ezra to see the extra pillow covering his eyes. I groaned a little to the slight throbbing in my head.

I have no recollection of what happen last night, other than going to the bar and having a few shots to start off the night. I groaned again when I felt Ezra, sling his arm over me and squeezed my waist. He pulled me into him and kissed the back of my head.

I removed his arm and closed the blinds so it would still look at if the sun had never came up. I than sat down and looked over at Ezra shaking him awake. It was not 11 in the morning and the wedding started at six.

Ezra at last minute was filling in for one of the groomsman. Apparently the groomsman had develop a case of mano and cant make it to the wedding.

He groaned and pushed my hand away "Just an hour more." I giggled softly and kissed his hand "Aria" he moaned.

"Come on. We have to get up and you need to go over to Marks house." I told him standing from the bed and walking over to the bathroom.

20 minutes later I was out of the shower and in my robe. I walked out of the bathroom to see that Ezra was gone. So I got dressed and headed downstairs to see Ezra and Megan laughing away.

"What's going on?" I questioned and looked over Ezra's shoulder. He was sitting in front of his laptop with an attachment open. "What is that?"

"That's you honey" Megan replied. "In our drunken state of mind." She shrugged. "I don't even remember coming home with you guys."

I giggled "Yeah, me neither."

"Wait" Ezra told us, when we were headed for the kitchen "Mark, sent over another one." He opened the attachment and it was of me. Singing Carrie Underwood.

"Oh my god. Look at my hair it's such a mess" I blushed. "It looks like a tornado went through it."

"You look find. But who the hell picked that song?"

"Oh don't you remember?" Megan smirked "It was me... It's all coming back to me now." She laughed hard and held her head. "Okay, bad idea."

I groaned and tried to turn off the laptop by Ezra took my hands in his. He watched the hole thing and looked at me concern. I shook my head and walked away saying "You were as drunk as me. So don't look at me as if I knew what the hell I was doing."

"I'm not saying anything" He yelled out so I could hear him from the kitchen. "And besides. I will take that as a warning." He kissed my tempo and poured himself a cup of coffee before walking upstairs.

"So what exactly happen last night?" I asked Megan.

She shrugged " I really don't know. But if we were that funny, I guess we were the hit of the party." She winked at me and took a sip of her coffee.

I shook my head and grabbed two Advil's from the cabinet. "Didn't you cousin hire a camera man?" I question "Maybe she would let us borrow it?"

Megan grin from ear to ear "Yeah, I totally forgot about that."

We were finally at the wedding. It was beautiful full of light colors surrounded the church. Ezra, stood up front as one of the grooms man in his best suit. I sat in the audience with Megan and few other people from NYU. Although I didn't know everyone and only recognized the people from the party. It was nice just to be back in New York.

As the priest asked if anyone had any objections. I froze and thought back to my wedding.

_**"I object." My father yelled out walking into the church "This wedding is stupid. This man shouldn't be able to walk the earth for what he did."**_

_**Ezra and I looked back at each other as tears started to fall. "Dad" I hissed.**_

_**"No Aria. He had brain washed you. I have the police outside, just waiting to arrest him" My father walked up the isles and clapped his hands as our guest turned in their seats "A student teacher relationship, is illegal."**_

_**"Byron" My mother yelled "What the heck are you doing? You're ruining everything." She grabbed his arm and yanked him down the isles.**_

_**"Finish it" I told our priest. "Please, just do it. My father doesn't have much approval as to say whom I am to marry."**_

_**"Aria" I wiped my tears "Are you sure?"**_

_**I nodded and looked over to his parents "I am to wed to you. Regardless of what my father says." I smiled and kissed his cheek.**_

_**"Alright. You heard her" He chuckled slightly.**_

"I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Tanner." Everyone clapped and I wiped my eyes. I waited for the Bride and Groom to walk down the isle before Ezra grabbed my hand and lead me down with him.

**Ezra's POV:**

when Aria and I reached the reception hall, we took our seats in front of the bride and groom. I looked over to her to see that she had been crying. But for what I really didn't know.

As everyone started their toasts to the bride and groom. I sat back and rubbed circles on Aria's inner thigh just to let her know that everything will be okay.

As the night went on, we spent our time talking to other people avoiding what ever situation that Aria had on her mind. Because knowing Aria, she wouldn't be afraid to start a fight in the middle of a wedding. So I didn't want to push her.

"I want to thank each and everyone of you for attending and spending this wonderful and joyful day with us." The groom spoke. "My new wife and I, had made a special video last night." He glared down on a few people who were laughing "No, it's not a sex video." he chuckled "At our little party last night, you all noticed our camera man. well we wanted everyone to enjoy our special time. So he will be passing around DVD's from last night. Also, I just wanted to show a few clips from it." He finished and Megan's head shot over to us. seeing as she was the first one on that drunken stage.

Megan saw herself on stage and she froze. "This is not what I was expecting." she mumbled which caused Aria to laugh. I joined in with her and than we watched the rest of the video.

The show ended with Aria up on stage. I looked down at her, to see her eyes wide open and blush creeping up on her cheeks. "That's not me" Aria rolled her eyes. "That girl up there is drunk." She was in denial.

"Oh, Honey. That was you alright. "The video showed of Aria walking down from the stage and right up to Heidi's face. "yup that most certainly is you." Aria glared up at me and I just shrugged.

"Well that maybe me. But I most certainly did NOT choose that song."

I nodded and looked up at the screen. I watched as Heidi's faced turned bright red and I shook my head. "I feel so ashamed." Aria ducked her head into my tux jacket.

"awe honey." I rubbed her back "Everyone has drunken moments." Just than, when I thought everything was over. I popped up on screen.

"What was that?" Aria tried to lift up her head but I kept it down. "Babe, is that you?" She giggled and started to grope me from under the table. I moved my hand she had her advantage and shot her head up. "What the hell? How'd I miss this?" She laughed.

I shook my head "I don't even remember me getting up on stage." I quoted. "Oh GOD"

"Awe honey" Aria rubbed my leg "Everyone has their drunken moments." She said between laughter.

"Not funny." I gave her a firm look.

She shook her head and looked over at Megan who was rolling over laughing. "Oh Romeo, where for art thy Romeo." Megan joked.

"But Juliet is the sun." Aria laughed.

"Alright" The bride stood up. "That was just for our entertainment" she laughed and looked over at our table. "This is where we will leave you all. Please feel free to finish up everything at the bar, and don't forget to take food home. We have enough to feed the army."

Everyone stood up and clapped as the bride and groom shared a kiss before walking down the stage and through the doors.

**Aria's POV;**

I was just locking up the house, before going upstairs to bed when Danielle called my phone. She asked me how we were and when we were coming home. I told her that we still have a day and than her father and I would be heading back. She had also called to see if I could bring home her favorite toys.

I frown because I've always wanted to live in New York. I love the hustle and bustle of the city. I love the fact that there is a Starbucks on each block. Everything about New York just screams home and this feeling of never wanting to return to Rosewood. Hurts me. Although I know my parents would understand, I just don't know how we would adjust to everything.

I walked into the room and flicked on the bedside lamp. Ezra was sprawled out on the bed and I pushed his leg to his side. I than took off my robe and hung it behind the door. Today, has been an interesting day. Not only did I see myself drunk but Heidi even came up to me just before we left. She wanted to apologize for everything that had happen.

"What are you doing?" Ezra, turned his head and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Getting ready for bed" I scrunched my nose, "What are you doing?"

He chuckled and pulled me down to him, " I want you." He kissed my neck. "I missed you all day."

I slapped him playfully, "You were with me all day."

"Yeah, but you were in another world. What happen?"

I rolled off him and sat up on the bed, "Nothing, I just thought back to when my father crashed our wedding." I turned my head avoiding his gaze.

He sat up next to me and pulled me closer, "Hey, everything is different now."

"I know" I muttered "But it just made me think, what if's?" I turned my attention back to him," Do you not remember who walked me down the aisle?"

He nodded "How can I forget" He chuckled, "It was my wedding too."

I sighed, "I just wished it was my dad," I bit my lip and shook my head, "I wished everything was different back then."

"I wished that too, but our relationship was complicated." He rubbed my arm and pulled me up to his chest, "There's nothing we can do now."

I smiled and looked up at him, "Or can we?"

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria and I woke up early so we could get an early start on driving back to Rosewood. We had received a call around 9, it was from Aria's Editor. She had told Aria, that they had printed out all the books and everything was set. Aria, never showed an emotions about it. Mainly because she knew how I felt, about not getting my own stories published.

We were about an hour out from Town, when I looked over at Aria. She had been typing on her laptop this whole time, so I figured a little time of talking would do us some good.

"Can you tell what the dedication is about?" I questioned, breaking the silences.

"I can't tell you," She looked at me and smiled, "But I can tell you that, it's something you wrote."

I choked on my spit, "What? I wrote a lot of things Aria, tell me?"

She started laughing at my expression and eagerness of wanting to know, " It was something very dear and true to the heart. Only for me." She finished and went back to her work. I knitted my eyebrows together and started to think back to what the hell I wrote for her.

Over the years I have written so many things that were true to the heart, how was I supposed to pin point just one? How was I supposed to know what the hell she is talking about?

"Who do you have posing as you?" I questioned hopefully.

"Why?" She looked up at me and smirked, " Because you think that person is going to tell you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe? You know I could be pretty persuasive" I flattered myself. "Come on?"

"Megan, Okay?"

"Damn." I muttered, than heard Aria laughing. Out of everyone Aria choose Megan for a reason. You can't get anything out of her, unless she want's it out. "Thanks a lot."

"I know, great choice huh?"

We sat in silence the rest of the way, with just the noise coming from the radio and Aria typing away on her laptop. By the time we had reached the Montgomery, house. I was tired and could really use a nap. Aria, was the first one to get out of the car, followed by me.

"Daddy, Mommy," Our children ran out the door excited, "Next time, can we go with you?" Dani, pouted.

"Really, than how are we supposed to have alone time?" I motion between me and Aria.

"In your bedroom, you know when you and mommy lock the door so we can't get in?" I dropped my jaw at her comment.

"Is she serious?" I whispered into Aria's ear.

"Well, you do grunt a lot. It was only a matter of time before she picks up on something." Aria shrugged it off,

"Excuse me? I don't grunt," I rolled my eyes, "YOU are the one that moans in pleasure" I retorted,

Aria laughed, "But that's when I hit my climax. But during the whole thing, honey you grunt."

I gave Aria a glare before laughing along with her, "Maybe, but your still loud."


	24. Chapter 24

**So just a little heads up, I jumped a little in this chapter. Please review at the end!**

Over the course of three weeks, everything was in a blur. My father was only going down hill and Ezra, was always in my face. Making sure I was okay, making sure that I had ate something. Grading my papers, all I wanted was time to myself. Time to get myself prepared for what's next.

I had taken the last two days off at school, Ezra finally was able to land a job here in Rosewood. Even though it was only a substitute position at the moment, it had still generate some sort of income.

"Aria," My dad called out, He has been in the hospital this whole time, "What are you doing here?" His voice came out as a whisper. The doctors say that his time is numbered and he sleeps a lot because, his body is just tired.

I smiled, "I am not leaving your side," I told him, "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head, "No, But you should eat something."

My face at that point, went into disappointment. My father hasn't eaten anything in the last three days. "Please, at least drink something." I begged,

"No," He told me drifting off to sleep. I couldn't really shake the feeling of losing my father, everything about him reminds me of myself. The stubborn, out spoken self.

As I watched him sleep, I ended up drifting myself. I went into a deep slumber and prayed to god that my father was going to be able to walk again. I just needed him for a little while longer.

_"Aria, wake up. But before you opened your eyes know that I love you, I would have gone to the ends of the earth for my daughter and family." The sound of my fathers voice, while he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Sweetie," He called again,_

_I smiled and fluttered my eyes open, "Daddy, your up and walking."_

_He nodded, "Best sleep of my life, no more pain." He jumped and spun around, "Hey just look at me." He said, when I was about to look at the hospital bed. "Everything I had ever wanted is here,"_

_"Daddy, what are you talking about?" I tried to turn my head but he kept a firm grip on me, "What's going on? Your to sick to even stand," I started to cry,_

_"Aria. Everything is going to be alright, You and Ezra are going to make it through everything. I promise, but you have to do me one favor?" He smiled and placed a hand on my stomach._

_"What?" I looked at him questionably,_

_"Name your child after me," He kissed my cheek and just like that he was gone, I woke up to the sound of doctors and nurses coming into the room and asking me to move aside._

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the floor just outside the hospital room when the doctors had all walked out giving me condolences. I had called my mother and told her that she had to come back soon.<p>

Early this morning she had ran over to School, to pick up some paperwork and hadn't returned yet.

"Aria," My mother ran up to me, "What happen?"

I started to sob into her shirt, "Daddy's gone."

"Shh, we all know it was going to happen." She soothed out my hair giving me kisses to the head, "Baby, don't cry. Daddy, wouldn't want you to cry."

I pulled back and wiped my face, "You have- You have to sign off,"

She nodded, "I called Ezra, he's on his way." Just as the words left her mouth Ezra turned the corner.

"Oh, Honey I'm so sorry." He kissed my lips and pulled me in for a hug. Once again I started to sob, "Everything is going to be okay."

"I know, Ezra that's not why I'm crying." I smiled as a few more tears came down. "I think I'm pregnant?"

"What?" Ezra's face went pale, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Only one way to find out, but not right now."

**Ezra's POV:**

Having Aria, telling me she thinks she was pregnant. Had sent chills up my spine, how the hell am I supposed to provide for my family if I was only a sub? Even though Aria has a new book coming out, it will be awhile before we market any money out of that.

It's been six hours since Byron's passing and Pam said that she was going to bring Eric and Danielle over when we were ready for them. She was kind enough to pick up our kids from school when she picked up, Amy and her brother and sister.

"Ezra," Aria, yelled from the living room. I walked in there holding three cups of coffee, "Which one?"

I arched an eyebrow at her, "They both look identical?" I questioned a little in that statement, Aria has been going through clothes like someone at a fashion show.

"But their not. Look, this one has an extra stripe in it." She pointed and I rubbed the back of my neck, "So which one?"

"Aria, we haven't even made the plans for a funeral yet. Why are you looking at Clothes?"

She scoffed and tossed the two shirts aside, "Because I won't be able to do it later,"

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed, "I'm going to lose it, what if I can't do this?"

I smiled, "Yes, you can. Plus I will be right here with you"

"I had a dream, just before the doctors woke me up."

I knitted my eyebrows, "What kind of dream?"

"My father came to me, he told me that I was pregnant. He asked me to name it after him." She smiled,

"Really?" I laughed, I wasn't really the type of person to believe in that kind of stuff. "What else did he say?"

"Ezra," She glared at me, "Never mind,"

"I'm sorry, but you of all people know I don't believe in that."

Aria opened her mouth, but was stopped from saying anything when the door bell went off. "Your lucky." She pointed playfully with a little smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I smirked when I walked over to the door, the truth is. I never really had a come back for what Ezra just told me. Because people are in titled to their beliefs, I couldn't change their minds, unless they had experience it themselves.

I was just like Ezra, but when my father came to me. Everything had changed in a blink of an eye.

"Mrs, Welch?" I opened the door surprised, "What are you doing here?"

She laughed, "I wanted to give my condolence, Your father was a good man." She walked in the door and embraced me, "How's your mother doing?"

I shrugged, "She hasn't come out of her room yet. Mike, is on his way home from Texas' I think, he couldn't really give out a destination."

She nodded, "That whole, need to know basics."

I nodded, "Your welcome to come in, Ezra and I were just in the living room."

"Fitz?" I nodded, "I heard about you two, but never believed it."

"Why? because you were too in to him?" I joked, but wanted to know what she would say.

"Aria," My mother scolded, "That's enough."

I rolled my eyes, and moved over to Ezra, "Your crush is here," He let out a loud laugh,

"Good Evening Gloria," Ezra went over to her, "How are you?"

"I'm good, I heard you put in an application for Rosewood high?" He nodded, "I am in the hiring department, and saw your name on my desk. At the end of the year, one of our teachers will be leaving us. Personal reasons, so if you want. Why don't you come to my office on Monday, We can start up the paper work."

Ezra smiled, "Are you sure? I mean, I did date a high school student," I laughed and bit my lip.

"I am aware of that, And yes I am sure." She shot a glare in my direction, "How's the elementary school? I guess you like whinny little kids?" She smirked.

"My husband will never go after you" I smirked back, "Now, if you'll excuse us. I think we have a pregnancies test to buy."

"What the hell was that?" Ezra whispered when we walked out the front door, "What's your problem?"

I sighed, "I don't know, and I'm sorry." I pressed my lips into a thin line and looked around me, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Look, why don't we go home and get some sleep. you've been up for days, and I think you should rest before you go into over load." He suggested, "Please?"

I rolled my eyes, "You need to stop telling me what to do, I am not a child."

"I wasn't implying that, I just love you. Is that so wrong?"

**Ezra's POV:**

Pamela, Had dropped off Dani, and Eric a few hours later. Aria is upstairs crashed out on the bed while the rest of us are downstairs finishing up homework and such. Ella, had called and told me that she has a meeting with the funeral home in a couple days, and that they had already picked up the body from the hospital.

I gave her my regards once more and than told her that Aria would want to be there. Ella, agreed and we both hung up the phone. Mike, was scheduled to land any day now. I had talked to him on the phone a few hours ago, when we had gotten home. The army is giving him a few weeks off, but he would have to fly back out as soon as the funeral is over.

"Daddy," Danielle looked up from her book, I gave short nod finishing off some grading, "Is papa in heaven?"

I looked up and looked at her teary eyes, "Yes, baby." She nodded, and let a few tears fall before going back at her homework.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" I smiled, trying to get my children to smile.

Eric, jumped off the couch, "But mommy, is going to be mad."

I chuckled, "I'm sure she'll let it pass this once." I patted his back and followed my two kids into the kitchen.

I grabbed three cups from the cupboard and Dani, got three bags of cocoa. I allowed Eric, to put some water into the peculator, and I turned on the stove. We waited a good five minutes before the peculator went off and I poured it into each of our cups.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I opened my eyes and looked about the dark room. Everything felt heavy and out of place, like this wasn't my bedroom I was in and the bed that once gave me comfort only brought down pain. I covered my eyes with the pillow, and groaned.

As I thought about what happen in the hospital and what happen at my parents house, everything started to take it's place. My father was finally gone and my mother was left alone. Mike, was at war and Ezra and I are probably going to have a little one on the way.

I removed the pillow from my face and felt the sheets next to me Ezra, wasn't there. I looked at the on my stand and saw it was five in the morning. WOW, I really slept for nearly 10 hours.

I got off the bed and patted my way down the hall and downstairs. When I reached the last step, I saw Ezra in the kitchen.

"Did you sleep?" I yawned and got me a cup of coffee.

He looked up at me and smiled, "A little. I wanted to get all these papers done."

I nodded, "I can finish that." I offered taking a seat next to him. "Why, don't you sleep for a while?"

"It's fine Aria, I'm almost done." He sighed marking off the last paper and placing it back in the folder. "How are you feeling?'

I shrugged, "Numb, like I am supposed to wake up from this dream soon."

Ezra looked at me as if he should say something, but didn't. What was there to say? How are you supposed to comfort someone knowing the only thing out there was I'm sorry, or everything will get better in time.

"What are your plans today?" I asked him trying to avoid this awkwardness.

He sighed, "I promised to take our kids to the park. But other than that, I have a meeting at Hollis. Are you okay to watch our kids for a couple of hours?"

"Are you saying that I wasn't?" I asked him confused.

"I never said that." He glared at me, "I was just asking, I didn't know how much time you needed to yourself."

I nodded harshly, "I'm fine, do whatever you want." I sipped my coffee.

"Aria, I wasn't implying your couldn't." He glared at me again with tired eyes, "I just want you to rest. You haven't been yourself lately."

"My father just died Ezra, how do you want me to be? Do you want me to throw a party?" I asked him sternly,

"I don't want to fight," He told me and walked into the living room only to return a few seconds later, "I forgot my coffee."

"I'm sorry, if it seems as if I'm pushing you away." I admitted, knowing I was pushing things to a different source.

"It's okay." Ezra, smiled at me and walked over to give me a kiss, "I love you."


	25. For the better Last chapter

**I can't tell you how much I love you guys, for sticking with me all this time. Thank you, but this is the last chapter to this story. I really never intended for this story to be this long, but I guess I never really expected for people to like it.**

**I meant to have this up Yesterday, but I was so lazy. I really didn't want to do anything but lay around and watch PLL on repeat. I love Youtube...**

**So if I missed some kind of information to a point. I am truely sorry, I tried to get the ends all tied up. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty little liars.**

**Ezra's POV:**

"Today, we the family would like to honor. Byron Montgomery. He came to us, with love and Joy." Mike Montgomery, spoke. "He was my father, although we didn't agree on most things and would fight over the simple things in life. He was always there to put a half descent smile on our faces." He looked over to Aria and gave a little wink, "He was the first one to walk me into that recruiter office, when my mother" He looked over to Ella, "Had tried to handcuff me to the staircase." That had caused a few laughs, "He taught me the right things in life and now to over come the bad choices that I had once made. My father, my dad. He would always be my one true hero." Mike, wiped his upper lip, "We have a saying in the army, 'Never call the living a hero. It's always the fallen ones that deserve the true medal." And with that Mike walked off the stage.

"I can't do this," Mike told Ella as he gave him her notes, "It's just to hard."

Ella nodded and looked over to Aria and I. I looked down at our kids and nodded my head,

"I'll go." I walked out of the phew and up to the alter. "Byron, really didn't like me much." I started off hoping to brighten a smile, "When I had came home with Aria, to tell her parents that we were dating." I looked over at Mike, "I had gotten a punch to the face. But it wasn't from Byron." I chuckled, "Although, we did have our fair shares of arguments, I did look up to him as a mentor. Byron Montgomery, had this way about him. He taught me life lessons after my own father had chosen not to. And for that I will forever call him my father. Not just father-in-law like some marriages, but 'Dad' So tonight, we will not go home and morn, tomorrow we will not think about what used to be. But as days goes on and the times get better we will look at what we had learned from the next person and we will know how to brighten our worlds from it." I smiled and walked off the alter leaving the pastor to finish off.

A few hours later everyone was at the Montgomery house, Byron favorite liquor was next to his picture of the fireplace and most of the adults hands. In honor of Byron the first drink of the house was Scotch. With lite dimming candies surrounding us, everyone raised their glasses and took their first sip of the night. "To Byron." With smiles on their faces, everyone went on to chatting about their favorite memory.

As the hours went by, I have talked to my fellow colleagues from Hollis and Rosewood High. I had even talked to the Dean of Hollis, who had actually given me a full time Job on the spot. Saying it was Byron's last wishes for him. I smiled and looked up at the picture. "Thank you" I toasted to him. I than walked around and told people that I didn't even know, thank you for coming.

Ella had been on her best, she held her head up high and never looked down. Ella, had smiles as people thought or talked about what Byron did. Most of them were jokes, and I think that exactly what Ella needed.

**Aria's POV:**

As our guest started to leave for the night, I had found myself in my fathers office looking at pictures of the family.

I could still smile the scent he had carried for so many years. The fresh scent of Polo, and his after shave. I could still feel his life like surrounding me and telling me not to cry, because that would only bring on more pain.

I lent up on his desk and looked at the photo that was sitting there, it was one of me and Mike, when we were younger playing around in the backyard. It was when I was eight and Mike was six, we were in our swim clothes with a blow up pool and a mini water slide.

"Hey, sis." Mike, lent up against the door and smiled at the picture in my hand when I showed it to him, "Good times huh?" He gave out a slight chuckle.

I nodded, "You know. I still remember dad trying to take this picture." I giggled as Mike took it from me. "We were so excited and couldn't keep still"

"Yeah, until mom came up from behind us, and pushed us back in the pool." Mike chuckled, "He loved those canned pictures"

I nodded as we stayed silent for a few minutes, "Can you tell me where your stationed?"

Mike looked at me with a blink look, "I'm going to Afghanistan." He placed the picture on the desk, "But that's all I can tell you."

I nodded, and than shook my head, "You'll call right?"

"Don't I always?" He joked and pulled me in for a hug, "You better take care of my two nephew's and my niece." He pulled away and wiped my tears, "I will be back to give them all a big hug."

"I love you, Mike." I cried,

"I love you, too, sis." He winked at me and looked down at my stomach, "And I love you, even though we really don't know what you are yet." He laughed, which caused me to laugh.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant again."

Mike, nodded and took my head as he lead me back to our guest, "But this time, it even better."

"What?"

"You have more to love," He squeezed my hand and closed the door to my fathers study as we joined the crowd.

I smiled as I once again made my rounds around the room. Dani and Eric were playing with my cousin's children as my mother were talking to my fathers, brother. I smiled at them and looked over at Ezra, who was still talking to the Dean of Hollis. When Ezra turned his head and made eye contact with me, he gave me a smile that I haven't saw in weeks. One of pure hope and pleasure.

When the night had finally died down, I had told my mother to go and take a nice long bubble bath while the rest of us would help clean up. She had given us a kiss and headed upstairs. It was now pass 11, our children were asleep in my old room and Mike was talking to someone on the phone. Ezra, is in the living room getting dishes while I'm in the kitchen bagging all the left over food.

After putting all the food away, Ezra had finally walked in with the final set of dishes in his hands. He then walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my lower waist.

"I love you, so much Aria." He kissed the side of my head.

I smiled and nodded my head, "I know." I replied taking the last of the food and placing it in the fridge. Ezra, stepped back and placed his hands in his pockets. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged, "Are we okay? I mean, I know you feel distant and we had just buried your father. But-" He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"But what?" I questioned, opening up the dish washer and placing the dishes in there. "Ezra?"

"I just feel like you- your pushing yourself away from me."

I turned and looked him in the eyes, "I took the test. And last week, when I said I was going to the funeral home to do some last minute paperwork." I stopped and sucked in a breath. "I went to the doctors to confirm it."

"So why are you mad at me? Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because you didn't want this child." I told him sternly, with a deep glare. "As much as I love you, how could you deny a child?"

He looked around us, "I'm sorry, I guess. I didn't want to believe some dream you had," He stopped again at mid-sentence, "I didn't want to bring another child into this world knowing I wasn't going to be able to support it."

"But we can. We-"

"Aria," Ezra shook his head, "That was all you, you were the one with the full-time job, you were the one with the new book. You were the one carrying our family for the last three months."

"But that doesn't matter, Ezra we are married, we are equals. Everything I am working for is for the support of my family."

"I know, I was being selfish and I'm sorry. I just hope you can forgive me for everything that I have ever done wrong." He pleaded,

I bit my lip and turned my head, as a smile broke across my face, "On one condition?" I smirked proudly.

"And what's that?"

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Never think your doing everything wrong. Never think that I'm the only backbone of this family. You are just as supportive as the next person."

Ezra smiled and nodded, "I promise." He kissed my lips and I deepen it. Only for us to get interrupted by Mike.

"Whoa," He chuckled, "I see the two of you finally made up?"

Ezra and I looked at each other before we turned to look back at Mike, "We sure did. Once and for all." I stated.

The next morning had brought on a new light. Ezra and I were cuddled together on the couch while Mike was able to sleep in his room. Dani and Eric were still fast asleep in my old room and my mom was in hers.

When I had woken up, Ezra had a protective arm around me. He held me close to his body, so if I was to turn in my sleep, he would be able to get a firm grip. That's why, when I had woken up and tried to get off the couch just to use the bathroom. He stirred awake pretty quickly.

"What are you thinking about?"

I shrugged, "Not being able to have a drink for nine months." I grumbled, "What are you thinking about?"

It was not his turn to shrug, "That I had landed a full time job at Hollis College." He grinned.

"What?" I turned excitedly, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I got offered to it last night. Dean Harris, said that your it was your fathers last request."

I frowned, "I can't believe it. My father did love you?" I pouted jokingly, "I'm kidding, I am so happy for you."

"Yeah," Ezra nodded, "I was a bit shocked myself, I mean. Your father was the reason I had even gotten that job,"

"And then fired," I butted in,

"That too, and now. I'm back at Hollis, He really has his powers."

I chuckled, "He sure does." I turned back to the fireplace, "Are you scared?"

Ezra sighed, "Not really. I feel as if everything is falling into place for once." He stated and rubbed the side of my arm,

"How so?"

"I'm married, to a wonderful woman. We had overcome everything that was thrown at us, and we have two beautiful children." Ezra chuckled, "And a new one on the way. What else is there to ask for?"

I shrugged, "Your right, we have everything."

Ezra and I shared a kiss, before hearing little foot steps walking down the stair case. Only telling us that our children were finally awake, and that one of us would have to start breakfast.

"Morning," A sleepy little Dani sang, coming toward us on the couch. "What's for breakfast?"

I smiled and shook my head, "I don't know, what you cooking?" I asked jokingly causing Ezra to laugh,

"Mom, I can't cook. But I can make cereal!" She wiggled her eyebrows and jumped onto Ezra's lap, "Right daddy?'

"Sure, baby." Ezra kissed the top of her nose, "So which cereal?" Ezra smirked causing me to giggle.

Dani, made a thinking face before snapping her fingers, "Cheerios, with Honey." Dani shook her head, "I mean, Honey nut cheerios."

I nodded and got off the couch, "I thought I heard Eric? Where is he?"

"He went to the bathroom," Dani told me jumping of Ezra's lap and running into the kitchen.

I nodded, and watched as my son finally joined us in the living room. He smiled back at me and ran up to me catching my legs.

"Morning Mama, I love you" He squeezed my legs and I bent down to pick him up.

"Morning son, Dani. Is going to make us some breakfast, are you hungry?" I questioned walking into the kitchen and pulling out the chair, placing him down.

"Very," He giggled.

As the day went by, Mike had finally left us for the rest of the year. My mother went on with her business and Ezra went to Hollis, just to some of his stuff. I was left with our kids and lucky no morning sickness, not yet Anyways.

Dani and Eric, were fast asleep in their respectful rooms while I am here on the couch dozing off. It's only two in the afternoon and I feel like, I have been up for days. My feet hurt and my back is sore, but I guess that was just from the lack of sleep I had been getting, since my father was in the hospital.

_"Your doing a fantastic job with raising my grandkids" My father spoke to me with a smirk, as he sat down across from me. "They are two remarkable young children," He winked at me._

_I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, "What are you doing here dad? Aren't you supposed to be-"_

_"Died?" He cut me off, "Aria, I am. But I'm just making my rounds." He stood up and looked around the house, with a sigh he continued, "I miss you guys so much, it's like I never really gotten to know you all."_

_"Because you haven't dad, but at least you were there at the end. That's all that matters." I told him with a pout._

_"I know, but I feel like that wasn't enough." He sighed, taking a seat next to me. "Remember when we used to go up to the lake house, and you fell off the tree trying to get a mango?"_

_I smiled, "I could I forget, I broke my arm and we all had to get our trip short." _

_My father laughed, "Yeah, but the way you cling to me. Never wanting me to let you go, or even be left alone. That's what I had missed so much, the day you and Ezra revealed your relationship. I knew I would never be able to hold you like that, to protect you the way you wanted me too."_

_I bit my lip as a tear rolled down my cheek, "Don't cry, it's happy memories. Ezra, will always be there for you just like I was. He will always love you, and don't ever second that thought."_

_"I promise, I won't. But you didn't need to come to me for that."_

_He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I came for another reason. I want you to take care of all of four of my grand babies." He winked at me, "I only can do so much from up there." He kissed my tempo disappearing into the clouds._

I opened my eyes wide, and saw Ezra taking off his Jacket. He looked confused and I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"I think were having twins." I smiled, "Twins Ezra."

He walked over to me, "I love you, Aria."

**Yeah, this was a hard chapter to write. I thought it sucked, so if you agree with me please Review and even if you don't please review; haha. **

**Once again, THANK YOU!**


End file.
